Amor sin recuerdo
by Mibel Ardley
Summary: Candy no daba crédito a la afirmación de Terrece Grandchester. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera su marido? ¿Cómo podía haberle abandonado y haber olvidado todo acerca de él y de su matrimonio?. Para refrescarle la memoria, Terry (como según el, ella lo llamaba), insistió en que se fuera a vivir con él. Candy se sentía misteriosamente impulsada a aceptar.
1. Chapter 1

Nuevamente les presento una adaptación esta vez de Penny Jordan.

Al igual que mis anteriores adaptaciones espero sea de su agrado.

**Amor sin recuerdos**

**Capítulo 1**

Candy se detuvo en las escaleras de su preciosa casa victoriana. Una seductora sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro a la vez que una soñadora mirada enturbiaba la habitual claridad de sus inteligentes ojos verdes. Había vuelto a soñar con él la noche anterior, pero esa vez había sido incluso más real y encantador que nunca. Tan real que...

Se sonrojó y tuvo que pestañear para esconder el brillo de sus ojos al sentir cómo el mero recuerdo del placer le estremecía todo el cuerpo; la noche anterior cuando él la había tenido en sus brazos y la había acariciado... Un fuerte escalofrío la devolvió a la realidad y con algo de culpabilidad se apresuró escaleras arriba.

Solo disponía de una hora para arreglarse antes de ir a recoger a Kelly y a su marido. Tenía una cita con ellos para celebrar algo muy especial, y era en eso en lo que tendría que estar pensando, no en un hombre tan maravilloso como irreal que había salido de su imaginación, de sus sueños... de su necesidad...

Frunció un poco el ceño. Era una mujer de veintitrés años y en su vida no había ningún hombre, ningún amante. Solo a través de la intensidad de sus sueños, que cada vez eran más reales, Candy había identificado a su amante ideal, su alma gemela. No sabía si esos sueños eran una señal de cuánto necesitaba amar y ser amada o una muestra del poder de su imaginación. Lo que sí sabía era que desde que había empezado a soñar con él, los hombres reales que conocía no se le podían comparar, ninguno llegaba a atraerla lo más mínimo.

Estaba deseando pasar la velada con sus amigos. Después de todo, Kelly no solo era su mejor amiga y lo más parecido a una madre que ella había tenido; era también la cirujana que le había salvado la vida. No, se corrigió rápidamente Candy, lo que Kelly había hecho en muchos sentidos era darle la vida, devolvérsela después de que otras personas menos compasivas hubieran pensado que era imposible.

Candy tuvo que tragar saliva. Incluso cinco años después del accidente que casi le había costado la vida, solo recordar lo cerca que había estado de morir hacía que un escalofrío de terror le recorriera el cuerpo.

Quizás no tuviera demasiada lógica, pero ese terror se hacía aún más intenso por el hecho de no recordar nada de lo que había sucedido justo antes del accidente, ni de las semanas que había estado en coma.

Al abrir la puerta de su dormitorio notó la ligera torpeza en el brazo derecho, esa era la única molestia física que le había dejado el accidente.

Su brazo sufrió lesiones tan graves en el accidente que, cuando la llevaron al hospital, el jefe de admisiones de urgencias la iba a preparar para que se lo amputaran; en ese momento Kelly, que había ido al hospital a visitar a otro paciente, pasó por allí por casualidad y fue requerida para dar una segunda opinión.

Como jefa del servicio de microcirugía, Kelly se puso al mando inmediatamente y llegó a la conclusión de que era posible evitar la amputación.

Fue su cara lo primero que Candy vio al volver en sí, pero fue después de bastantes semanas cuando se enteró, gracias a una enfermera, de la suerte que había tenido de que Kelly estuviera allí. Fue Kelly la que se pasó una hora tras otra al pie de su cama, hablándole mientras estaba en coma, tirando de ella con su fuerza y su amor para que volviera al mundo de los vivos, por todo eso Candy sabía que nunca, nunca, dejaría de admirarla y quererla.

– Tú no eres la única que ha salido ganando – a menudo le decía Kelly bromeando –. No tienes idea de lo que ha subido mi reputación profesional desde que se supo que tu brazo se había salvado gracias a mis métodos quirúrgicos. Para mí tu brazo vale su peso en oro – entonces su expresión se suavizaba al decir mucho más cariñosa – Y tú, querida, eres tan especial para mí que no puedo expresarlo con palabras. Eres la hija que nunca pensé que tendría.

Las dos se habían emocionado la primera vez que Kelly pronunció esas cariñosas palabras, que además tenían un significado especial para las dos: Kelly, una eminente cirujana que siendo muy joven había sabido que no podría tener hijos y Candy, que había sido abandonada por sus padres cuando era solo un bebé y había crecido en un orfanato. Siempre la habían tratado bien, pero nunca había recibido todo el amor que necesitaba y anhelaba.

Cuando dos años antes Kelly aceptó casarse con George Johnson, su compañero desde hacía mucho tiempo, Candy se alegró más de lo que podía explicar.

Hasta entonces Kelly siempre se había negado a casarse con George porque creía que algún día encontraría una mujer que le diera los hijos que ella no podía darle y, cuando llegara ese día, quería que él se sintiera libre para irse con esa mujer. Candy y George tuvieron que luchar mucho hasta que consiguieron quitarle tal idea de la cabeza.

Candy encontró el argumento definitivo cuando le dijo que puesto que se había convertido en su «madre» ya no tenía ninguna excusa para seguir rechazando las propuestas de matrimonio de George.

– De acuerdo, me rindo – se había reído Kelly mientras brindaban porque por fin hubiera aceptado y antes de decirle burlona a Candy – Por supuesto, sabes lo que esto significa. Como madre tuya, y dado el momento de la vida en el que me encuentro, pronto empezaré a pedirte con insistencia que encuentres a alguien y me des algún nieto.

Había sido después de esa conversación, quizás debido a la relajación que había provocado en ellas el vino y la estupenda cena de Navidad que habían preparado las dos juntas, cuando Candy se había atrevido a hablarle a Kelly de los intensos sueños que estaba teniendo.

– ¿Cuándo empezaron esos sueños? –le preguntó Kelly inmediatamente con un tono totalmente profesional.

– No estoy segura... creo que tardé algún tiempo en darme cuenta de que los estaba teniendo de forma regular – contestó Candy moviendo la cabeza y riéndose de su propia confusión–. Verás, cuando por fin noté que los estaba teniendo me resultaban tan familiares, como si ese hombre hubiera sido siempre parte de mi vida; era como si... de alguna manera yo... lo conociera – Candy tuvo que dejar de hablar para buscar las palabras adecuadas que la ayudaran a expresar la enorme complejidad de las sensaciones que tenía en sus sueños, quería que su amiga entendiera cómo era el hombre que aparecía en ellos.

Sonrió al mirar el traje que un mes antes Kelly y ella habían comprado especialmente para aquella noche. Había tenido mucha suerte de no sufrir ninguna herida en la cara. Por lo que sabía por las pocas fotos que conservaba de su infancia, su rostro pequeño y delicado no había cambiado demasiado. Seguía teniendo el pelo rubio, quizás heredado de sus desconocidos padres junto con su elegante figura. La madurez había conseguido que ya no se angustiara por no saber quiénes habían sido sus padres. Le bastaba con apreciar el precioso regalo que le habían hecho: le habían dado la vida.

Todo lo que sabía del accidente era lo que le habían contado y lo que se había mencionado durante el proceso judicial. En él el conductor que la atropelló en mitad del paso de peatones fue condenado por conducción temeraria, y la compañía de seguros tuvo que indemnizarla con una alta suma de dinero.

Candy era consciente de que había gente que pensaba que ciertas molestias en un brazo y haber tenido que estar de baja casi un año no eran más que nimiedades. Al menos eso era lo que pensaban los abogados de la compañía de seguros del conductor; incluso ella había admitido haber ganado mucho gracias al accidente, pero no por la indemnización, sino porque el accidente había hecho que Kelly y George entraran en su vida.

Tal y como los abogados habían hecho constar de forma insistente, las lesiones no le habían impedido terminar la carrera universitaria que acababa de empezar antes del accidente, ni le habían supuesto ningún obstáculo a la hora de conseguir un empleo. De hecho, para mucha gente el que solo pudiera trabajar media jornada era más una ventaja que un inconveniente.

Sí, los abogados fueron muy persuasivos, pero las pruebas resultaron concluyentes. Cinco testigos habían visto cómo el coche había irrumpido en el paso de peatones y había ido directamente a Candy. El conductor había bebido, de acuerdo con la explicación de la defensa, debido a un problema de estrés por el cual ya estaba en tratamiento. Incluso hubo un dramático testimonio de la mujer del conductor, que afirmó que, si le retiraban el carnet de conducir a su marido, lo que le impediría ganarse la vida, las condiciones de vida de ella y de sus tres hijos iban a ser muy duras.

Candy había sentido mucha pena y aún lo sentía enormemente, pero, como Kelly le había dicho con firmeza, ella no era la responsable de los problemas de aquel hombre.

Aun así se alegraba de que el conductor no fuera de la ciudad y de que no hubiera ninguna posibilidad de encontrarse con él ni con su familia.

Le resultaba extraño pensar que no había vivido toda su vida en esa pequeña ciudad llena de historia, una historia que se reflejaba en su catedral, su castillo y su pequeña universidad, y el río que hacía muchos años había dado a la ciudad fama y riqueza. Ahora solo lo surcaban barcos de recreo, aquellas embarcaciones que solían llevar productos exóticos habían pasado a la historia.

Candy era incapaz de recordar por qué había elegido la universidad de Chicago, o cuándo había llegado a la ciudad. Ni siquiera debió de tener tiempo para hacer amigos a los que contarles sus sueños y ambiciones; había tenido el accidente la primera semana del primer trimestre y la única dirección que la policía había podido encontrar había sido la del orfanato donde creció.

Según había averiguado Kelly, Candy había sido una niña muy inteligente y algo solitaria. Cuando por fin recibió el alta del hospital, Kelly se la llevó a casa y la cuidó como una madre. También la animó a convertirse en una mujer independiente y lo consiguió gracias a la ayuda que George y ella le prestaron para conseguir la casa perfecta: acogedora y no demasiado lejos de la suya.

Al sacar el traje nuevo del plástico que lo protegía, Candy respiró algo temblorosa. Era un conjunto de color verde pálido, un color que iba bien con su tono de piel y ojos. Se había encaprichado de él nada más verlo, pero aun así, Kelly había tenido que convencerla para que se lo comprara.

Los pantalones de fina lana dejaban apreciar sus esbeltas piernas y la suave curva de sus caderas. Por su parte, la chaqueta le daba al conjunto un toque de sofisticada elegancia que completaba el top bordado que llevaba debajo de la chaqueta.

– No voy a conseguir amortizar todo el dinero que me he gastado – vaticinó Candy mientras pagaba el importe del traje –. Nunca voy a sitios donde me pueda poner algo tan caro.

– Bueno, quizás debas empezar a hacerlo – le había contestado Kelly sonriendo –. Archie haría cualquier cosa con tal de que le concedieras una cita.

Archie era un guapísimo anestesista que acababa de empezar a trabajar en el hospital y que llevaba intentando conquistar a Candy desde el primer momento en que la vio.

– No está mal – admitió Candy pero enseguida añadió: – Pero... Pero no era el hombre de sus sueños. No, ni siquiera se le parecía lo más mínimo. Mientras que Archie era alegre y abierto, el amante de sus sueños tenía una mirada oscura e inquietante. Era un hombre, mientras que Archie, a pesar de la edad que tenía, en algunos aspectos seguía siendo un niño. Sin saber exactamente cómo, sabía con seguridad que su hombre tendría un cierto aire de autoridad, un fuerte aura de masculinidad que Archie nunca podría tener.

A pesar de no querer gastarse tal cantidad de dinero, había accedido porque se trataba de una noche importante: el aniversario de Kelly y George y el cumpleaños de George.

Gracias a la insistencia de Kelly, al acabar el larguísimo proceso judicial que había tenido que soportar, se había tomado unos meses de descanso en el trabajo. Esa misma semana, se había despedido temporalmente de sus compañeras de Petrofiche, la multinacional petroquímica en la que trabajaba y cuya sede se encontraba en lo que había sido una enorme casa solariega situada a unos kilómetros de la ciudad.

Para la celebración de sus amigos había reservado una mesa en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad, que se encontraba a orillas del río. Había insistido en que aquella noche iba a ser ella la que los iba a mimar. Para ello iba a ir a recogerlos en su flamante Mercedes.

Aquel coche había supuesto un gran avance para Candy, puesto que cuando tuvo el accidente no sabía conducir y durante mucho tiempo le había dado pánico el simple hecho de acercarse a un coche. Pero con el tiempo se había obligado a sí misma a superar el miedo. La debilidad del brazo hacía que se sintiera más cómoda en un coche automático que en uno manual. Por eso, ayudada e instigada por Kelly y George, se había concedido el lujo de comprarse un coche tan elegante.

No tardó mucho en arreglarse, le gustaba utilizar el mínimo maquillaje posible y además, como a menudo le decía Kelly con envidia, tenía un cutis que no necesitaba cubrir. Era cierto que, para su gusto, tenía los labios demasiado carnosos, pero había aprendido a suavizarlos con colores pastel. Tenía el pelo liso y sedoso, siempre lo llevaba largo y con un peinado sencillo, lo que hacía resaltar la delicada forma de su cara.

Cuando se puso el traje, se dio cuenta de que le quedaba aún mejor de lo que recordaba. Al fin ese año, al acabar las tensiones del juicio, había conseguido ganar un poco de peso y le favorecía mucho.

Después de echar un último vistazo a su habitación, salió satisfecha por la puerta. La casa victoriana en la que vivía era suya gracias a la indemnización concedida en el juicio. Cuando la compró, estaba muy deteriorada, pero se negó a quedarse en casa de Kelly y de George mientras duraban las obras, por lo que había tenido que vivir rodeada de escombros y de obreros hasta que la casa estuvo totalmente restaurada. Candy quiso estar al pie del cañón para demostrar su madurez e independencia pero, sobre todo, para demostrarse a sí misma que se las podía arreglar sola.

En su dormitorio, lo que más llamaba la atención era la enorme cama de matrimonio. Todavía no sabía muy bien por qué la había comprado. De entre todas las camas de la tienda había elegido aquella de forma instintiva; se había dirigido a ella como un sonámbulo. Lo único que sabía era que aquella era la cama que tenía que tener.

– Bueno, sin duda encaja con el resto de la casa – había comentado Kelly al verla, alabando la imitación del estilo victoriano.

En sus sueños, su amante y ella estaban siempre en esa cama, aunque en sus sueños... Tuvo que recordarse, no sin algo de culpabilidad, que si no se daba prisa iba a llegar tarde.

– ¡Dios mío, sí que está esto lleno esta noche! –exclamó Kelly al llegar al aparcamiento del restaurante.

– Sí, ya me lo dijeron cuando llamé para reservar la mesa. Por lo visto Petrofiche va a dar una cena de bienvenida a su nuevo asesor de biología marina.

– Ah sí, he oído que habían encontrado a alguien para sustituir al profesor Salter. Parece ser que estaba trabajando en el Golfo Pérsico. Está muy preparado y es relativamente joven, tiene treinta y tantos. Por lo visto ya trabajó para Petrofiche hace tiempo.

– Resulta extraño que un biólogo marino trabaje en la industria petroquímica –intervino George.

Kelly lo miró cariñosa e intercambió un gesto de conspiración con Candy antes de bromear:

– Supongo que tú solo relacionas a los biólogos marinos con los documentales de tiburones y arrecifes de coral.

– Claro que no – dijo George tajante al mismo tiempo que su mirada inocente lo delataba.

– Hoy en día todas las multinacionales quieren asegurarse de dar una imagen ecologista y preocupada por el medio ambiente – explicó Candy –. Dado el impacto que cualquier vertido de petróleo tiene en el océano y en los animales que lo habitan, para una compañía como Petrofiche es muy importante tener expertos que asesoren al respecto.

Habían salido del coche y se dirigían al restaurante, una antigua casa que habían convertido en un elegante restaurante. El edificio estaba rodeado por un precioso jardín que desembocaba en el río. Al cruzar las puertas de hierro forjado que daban entrada al jardín, pudieron ver los exóticos árboles, así como el patio y las estatuas que lo adornaban.

Los propietarios del restaurante eran Dorothy y su marido, un matrimonio de cerca de cuarenta años. En cuanto los reconoció, Dorothy les dio una calurosa bienvenida.

– Les he guardado vuestra mesa de siempre –les dijo a escondidas mientras pedía a un camarero que los acompañara.

Dorothy formaba parte del comité benéfico para el que Candy también hacía algunos trabajos voluntarios para recaudar fondos siempre que podía. Conocía, la historia del accidente de Candy y la estrecha relación que tenía con Kelly y George.

–Sé que esta es una noche especial para vosotros –dijo sonriendo.

Su mesa de siempre estaba en un rincón un poco apartado, cerca de una ventana desde donde se podía ver el jardín en todo su esplendor, y tras él, el río. Candy suspiró con satisfacción mientras el camarero ¡os acomodaba y les daba las cartas.

A veces tenía la impresión de haber vuelto a nacer aquella mañana de hace cinco años, cuando abrió los ojos y encontró a Kelly mirándola.

Aunque podía recordar su adolescencia, sus recuerdos eran borrosos y ligeramente irreales. A veces, hasta le costaba distinguir si esos recuerdos eran suyos realmente. Kelly siempre le explicaba que se debía a las fuertes heridas que había sufrido tanto física como psicológicamente. Era la forma de protegerla que tenía su cerebro.

El restaurante estaba lleno. Las puertas de uno de los salones estaban cerradas para proteger la intimidad de la celebración de Petrofiche. Durante la semana anterior, Candy había oído a sus compañeras hablar del nuevo asesor.

– Tiene su propio negocio, Petrofiche no es más que otro de sus clientes – les había dicho, dándose importancia, Eliza Legan, una de las secretarias más veteranas. – Solo se pasará por aquí un par de veces a la semana, cuando no esté trabajando sobre el terreno.

– Me pregunto si necesitará una secretaria personal. Desde luego a mí no me importaría hacer un par de viajes con él al Gran Arrecife de Coral – exclamó con envidia otra de las chicas.

– ¿El Gran Arrecife de Coral? – se burló otra –. ¡Querrás decir Alaska! Ahí es donde van los biólogos marinos.

Candy había escuchado las bromas con una sonrisa. A menudo sus compañeros de trabajo la invitaban a salir, pero ella nunca aceptaba. Kelly la había advertido de que corría el peligro de que sus sueños le impidieran prestar la debida atención a sus posibles novios reales. Candy sabía que sus negativas no se debían solo a las fantasías románticas de sus sueños.

Era como si algo dentro de ella le dijera que era un error empezar a salir con alguien. No tenía la menor idea de por qué sentía eso. En realidad, sus sentimientos eran tan confusos e ilógicos que le daba vergüenza hasta contárselo a Kelly. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que esperar... no sabía ni a qué, ni a quién. Solo sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer.


	2. Chapter 2

Una adaptación esta vez de Penny Jordan.

amigas este capítulo tiene escenas un poco subidas de tonos, si no te gusta ese tipo de lectura no lo lean.

**Amor sin recuerdos**

**Capítulo 2**

¡No hemos pedido champán! –estaba diciendo Candy cuando vio acercarse al camarero con una botella y tres copas, y notó la mirada de complicidad entre Kelly y George.

– Ya, lo hemos hecho nosotros, es nuestra celebración –le recordó George cariñoso.

Candy asintió:

– Si no hubiese sido por ti... – le dijo a Kelly mientras sus grandes ojos negros se llenaban de emoción, una emoción que le impedía seguir hablando. Los tres se quedaron en silencio, conscientes de estar sintiendo lo mismo.

Fue George el que rompió el silencio, levantó su copa y dijo con voz firme:

– Por ti, Candy.

– Sí, por ti – se unió Kelly al brindis.

Al observar la cara sonrojada de Candy, Kelly pensó en la increíble capacidad de recuperación del ser humano. Era difícil identificar a esa mujer joven y sana con aquella que encontró en coma en la unidad de urgencias del hospital.

Cuando estaban esperando a que les llevaran el postre, Candy se excusó para ir al lavabo. De camino al vestíbulo, pasó por el salón donde se estaba celebrando la cena de Petrofiche, justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta y salieron cuatro hombres. Candy reconoció a dos de ellos porque eran ejecutivos de la empresa, al tercero no lo conocía y el cuarto...

El corazón le dio un vuelco. No podía apartar la mirada del cuarto hombre, no daba crédito a lo que veía.

¡Era él! El hombre... el hombre de sus sueños. Tan idéntico a él, que no podía dejar de mirarlo con la boca abierta. ¡El hombre de sus sueños se había hecho realidad! Pero, ¿cómo era posible si él era producto de su imaginación, una criatura que ella misma había creado. No, no era posible, debía de estar soñando, o alucinando. Había bebido demasiado champán, decidió confusa.

Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez. Cuando los volvió a abrir él todavía estaba allí, y aún más, la estaba mirando. Sintió cómo se le helaba la sangre y el pánico la paralizaba. Intentó moverse pero no pudo. Intentó hablar pero su garganta no consiguió emitir ningún sonido... la invadió una espantosa sensación de miedo. Quería moverse y hablar. Candy supo con total seguridad que se iba a desmayar.

Cuando volvió en sí estaba en el despacho de Dorothy, con Kelly y George a su lado.

– ¿Qué te ha pasado, cariño? – le preguntó Kelly preocupada, agarrándole la mano. Le estaba tomando el pulso, Candy vio que la estaba tratando como doctora, más que como amiga. Se obligó a sí misma a incorporarse.

– Estoy bien –insistió –. Solo me he mareado un poco, eso es todo – murmuró, todavía demasiado asustada para contarle a Kelly lo que realmente había sucedido –. Lo siento – se disculpó con Dorothy al tiempo que hacía caso omiso de las protestas de Kelly, y se ponía en pie, apretando los dientes para controlar el aturdimiento –. No aguanto muy bien el champán caro – se disculpó con una suave sonrisa.

Desde luego, estaba claro que sus amigos no la iban a dejar conducir. Por tanto, tuvo que pasar la noche en el dormitorio que había ocupado durante su recuperación, mientras Kelly le insistía una y otra vez en que debía ir al médico.

– No me pasa nada – insistió Candy –. Solo me he asustado un poco, deja de preocuparte.

– ¿Te has asustado? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Kelly con impaciencia.

– Pensé que había visto a alguien que... –dejó de hablar y movió la cabeza, sintiendo la boca seca mientras continuaba–. Debo de habérmelo imaginado, porque es imposible que...

– ¿Quién era? ¿A quién crees que viste, Candy? – siguió indagando Kelly.

– No, no era nadie, solo fue un error – repitió Candy, empeñada en no contarle la verdad a su amiga, pero al tomar la taza de té que le había llevado George empezó a temblarle tanto la mano que tuvo que volver a dejarla sobre la mesa.

Tuvo que taparse la cara con las manos antes de admitir temblorosa:

– Ay, Kelly... era tan... irreal. Yo... he visto al hombre de mis sueños. Sé que es imposible, que él no existe, pero es que...

– Tranquilízate – le dijo Kelly con firmeza –. Te voy a dar algo que te ayude a relajarte, a ver si puedes dormir un poco. Por la mañana, hablaremos de todo ello con tranquilidad.

Candy sonrió mientras se recostaba en la cama, sabía que su amiga tenía razón.

Unos minutos más tarde, Kelly volvió con un vaso de agua y unas pastillas. La observó con ternura maternal mientras Candy se las tomaba obediente.

– Siento haber estropeado la noche – murmuró somnolienta sintiendo los primeros efectos de las pastillas.

Una vez más tranquila, no conseguía entender por qué había reaccionado de forma tan exagerada, solo porque aquel hombre le hubiera recordado, seguramente por el poder de su imaginación, al amante que veía en sus fantasías. De todos modos, al recapacitar, se daba cuenta de que era imposible que el amante de sus sueños la hubiese mirado como el hombre del restaurante, con esa hostilidad que mostraban sus profundos ojos azules, con esa mirada tan fría que concentraba desprecio e ira.

En seguida, se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos, y cuando diez minutos más tarde Kelly fue a cerrar la puerta del dormitorio, Candy ya estaba profundamente dormida.

– Me imagino que la emoción de esta noche y los recuerdos que le ha provocado son los verdaderos culpables de lo que ha sucedido – le sugirió Kelly a su marido al volver con él.

– ¿Y no hay ninguna posibilidad de que conociera a aquel hombre? – preguntó George con curiosidad.

– No sé, podría ser. Es cierto que aún hay cosas que no recuerda: se acuerda de haber llegado a Wryminster, pero no recuerda exactamente cuándo. Es difícil imaginarse que alguien tuviera tanta relación con ella como para aparecer en los sueños tan intensos que ella está teniendo. Tendría que ser alguien muy insensible para no haber tratado de ponerse en contacto con ella después del accidente. Después de todo, salió en todos los periódicos de la ciudad.

– Sí, no parece probable – asintió George.

Arriba, mientras dormía, Candy empezó a sonreír, y su cuerpo tembló con una mezcla de nerviosismo y emoción.

– Dios, eres tan guapa... ¿Me dejas mirarte y abrazarte? Lo deseo tanto...

El cuerpo de Candy se tensó un poco cuando sus manos cálidas y expertas la empezaron a desvestir suavemente. Al principio estaba algo nerviosa, el corazón le latía con fuerza, pero a medida que el placer se hacía más fuerte su tensión desaparecía. Su cuerpo ya relajado empezó a responder a las suaves palabras de su amante; mientras que él, despacio y con mucho cuidado, la tumbaba para observar su desnudez. Liberaba su cuerpo de la ropa, pero la abrigaba con la calidez de sus manos, unas manos que le transmitían una maravillosa sensación que le resultaba totalmente nueva.

Él sabía que aquella era su primera experiencia, su primera vez, y, como le había dicho varias veces, la decisión era única y exclusivamente suya. Él pararía en cuanto ella se lo dijera, pero ella no quería que parara. Quería que...

Respiró con placer cuando al tocarla él encendió todos sus deseos, toda la pasión que sabía que era capaz de sentir, pero que hasta ese momento había estado oculta en algún lugar secreto del cual solo él tenía la llave.

Lo quería tanto... lo deseaba tanto... lo que con cualquier otro habría sido impensable con él no solo era imaginable sino deseable. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció por la fuerza de sus sensaciones... con el deseo y el amor que sentía por él. Solo con que él la mirara sentía que se derretía.

El solo hecho de oírle pronunciar su nombre evocaba en ella más poesía que los más grandes sonetos de amor. La forma de mirarla era más bella que cualquier canción de amor. Lo que le hacía sentir era tan intenso que le daba miedo. La emocionaba, la excitaba, deseaba, reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, era tan feliz, que le parecía peligroso. Le hacía sentirse inmortal, pero, a la vez tenía un sentimiento de fragilidad. El depender de él y de su amor provocaba en ella un tremendo terror a perderle.

Le acarició los pechos mientras que la veía temblar, los ojos brillantes y la boca entreabierta.

– ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes la boca más sexy del mundo? –le preguntó cariñosamente mientras dibujaba con su dedo el contorno de la boca, y sonreía al ver cómo ella hacía un movimiento instintivo para atrapar el dedo entre sus labios.

– Así no –le susurró –. Así.. – deslizó el dedo dentro de su boca consiguiendo que ella tensara los labios y se lo introdujera.

Profundamente dormida, Candy gimió de placer a la vez que su cuerpo se movía nervioso buscando el abrazo de su amante.

Los últimos rayos de sol de la arde entraban por el amplio ventanal. Al otro lado estaban las colinas cubiertas de bruma y desde allí se oía el melodioso sonido del agua del río.

Se estremeció al sentir las caricias de unas manos llenas de ansia masculina.

– Si quieres que pare, dímelo ahora – le dijo en voz baja pero insistente –. Dímelo ahora, Candy, si no ya no podré parar.

Candy sabía que no, iba a decir nada, lo deseaba y lo amaba demasiado. Aunque las cosas que le estaba haciendo estaban a años luz de sus experiencias, que se limitaban a unos cuantos torpes besos infantiles.

– Soy demasiado viejo para ti – le había confesado él, pero en vez de disuadirla, sus palabras solo habían intensificado el deseo que sentía por él. El conocimiento y la experiencia masculina que le estaban electrizando el cuerpo le daban un toque mágico, casi mítico.

Ese era el momento, el instante de suprema revelación, el momento en el que...

Su propio gemido la despertó, su cuerpo empapado en sudor, su mente agitada. Se incorporó y se tapó la cara con manos temblorosas:

Aquel sueño había sido tan fuerte, tan real y aquel hombre, su amante, estaba tan, tan vivo que daba miedo.

Intentó tomar aire y, al cerrar los ojos, revivió el momento en el que había recorrido con sus labios la cicatriz que él tenía en la sien, la misma cicatriz, exactamente en el mismo sitio que la que tenía el hombre del restaurante. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con esa cicatriz sin darse cuenta?

No sabía. Solo sabía que al acariciar esa cicatriz había notado en él una intensa calma. Aquello era tan familiar para Candy como su propio ser. Pero, ¿cómo podía ser? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso tenía un sexto sentido, una percepción especial del futuro? Quizás estuvieran destinados a conocerse y sus sueños eran la manera en la que el futuro la avisaba de lo que iba a suceder. Un fuerte escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Había estado muy cerca de la muerte y, aunque detestaría tener que admitirlo, y menos aún discutirlo, había experimentado una sensación sobre la que había leído en secreto y que parecía ser bastante común entre la gente que había estado en la misma situación. Era una sensación de sentirse empujado hacia un plácido lugar, atravesando la oscuridad se alcanzaba una luz impresionante. Pero, de repente, se podía sentir cómo tiraban de uno hacia atrás y una especie de voz anunciaba que todavía no era el momento.

Quizás esa experiencia, por muy ilógico e inverosímil que sonara, le había dado el poder de sentir algo maravilloso que todavía tenía que suceder.

¿La habría afectado tanto el deseo que siempre había tenido de poder compartir esa experiencia con alguien que la amara? Ese deseo podría haber provocado que viviera en sus sueños algo que aún tenía que vivir en la realidad. Su amante, más que un producto de su imaginación, sería una figura real del futuro.

Imposible, increíble... Sí, quizás, pero había muchos otros misterios que se escapaban de cualquier explicación lógica.

El miedo que había sentido ese mismo día dio paso a una emoción casi eufórica. El amante de sus sueños no era solo un sueño, era real, era... Candy cerró los ojos extasiada, se aferró a sus pensamientos, a su amor, del mismo modo que anhelaba que él la estrechara entre sus brazos.

Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que consiguió volver a quedarse dormida, y cuando por fin lo hizo, estaba convencida de que el encuentro de la noche anterior con la personificación de su sueño había sido provocado por el destino, un destino para el que la habían estado preparando sus sueños.

– ¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy, cariño?

Todavía algo dormida, Candy consiguió enfocar la mirada en Kelly, que le llevaba una taza de café.

– No estoy segura – admitió Candy –. Esas pastillas que me diste eran fulminantes.

– Kelly – llamó a su amiga a la vez que se incorporaba y la miraba fijamente –. ¿Tú crees en el destino? – preguntó solemnemente.

– No sé muy bien lo que quieres decir – respondió Kelly con precaución.

– Aquel hombre, el que vi ayer en el restaurante – empezó a hablar Candy en voz baja –. Al principio pensé que eran alucinaciones mías, que no podía ser el mismo hombre con el que sueño... pero después, he vuelto a soñar con él y me he dado cuenta de que... – tuvo que respirar hondo para poder continuar –. Creo que estábamos destinados a encontrarnos, creo que él y yo... – movió la cabeza al observar la expresión de contrariedad que reflejaba el rostro de Kelly –. Sé que esto debe de sonar descabellado pero, ¿qué otra explicación puede haber? No sé cómo explicarlo, simplemente sé por qué he estado soñando con él y por qué tengo la sensación de conocerlo. Por favor, no me digas que crees que estoy loca.

– No, no lo haré – prometió Kelly con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba en la cama y le retiraba el pelo de la cara.

Quería tanto a Candy, era como una hija para ella. Pero también era una joven muy vulnerable. El accidente y la gravedad de las heridas que había sufrido habían hecho que Candy tuviera que dedicar todas sus fuerzas a recuperarse, en vez de destinarlas a madurar, como habían hecho las mujeres de su edad.

Eso no quería decir que Candy no fuera inteligente, todo lo contrario. Había estudiado una carrera y se preocupaba por el mundo en el que vivía y por la gente que la rodeaba. Todo eso la hacía mucho más madura que la mayoría de la gente de su edad. Lo que no había podido hacer por culpa del accidente había sido madurar como mujer, experimentar con el sexo, cometer errores, hacer locuras propias de la adolescencia.

Daba la sensación de que prefería las fantasías de sus sueños a salir con hombres reales; parecía que se había empeñado en creer en el destino más que en la realidad.

– Sí que crees que estoy loca, ¿verdad? – la acusó Candy al notar la duda en su mirada.

– Loca no – corrigió Kelly con tranquilidad –. Pero quizás... – se detuvo y arrepentida sonrió antes de preguntarle con suavidad –: ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que a lo mejor ese hombre te resulta familiar porque lo conoces?

– ¿Quieres decir que lo conozco por mis sueños? – se quiso asegurar Candy algo confundida.

– No, por tus sueños no, Candy, quiero decir que quizás te resulte familiar porque de verdad lo conoces.

– ¿Conocerlo? – Candy la miró perpleja –. Eso es imposible.

Kelly esperó un rato antes de recordarle con voz dulce:

– Cariño, todavía hay cosas que no recuerdas. Las semanas anteriores al accidente, el accidente en sí o las semanas en las que estuviste en coma.

– Lo sé – la frente de Candy se arrugó en un gesto de preocupación –. Pero no puedo conocerlo... si así fuera, él... – se detuvo agitando la cabeza –. No, es imposible – le aseguró a Kelly sin dudarlo más –. Si yo hubiera... si nosotros... yo lo sabría.

– Bueno, he de admitir que resulta poco probable – reconoció Kelly –. Pero pensé que debías considerar esa posibilidad.

– Lo comprendo. – Aseguró Candy mientras abrazaba a su amiga –. Pero si me conociera se habría puesto en contacto conmigo, ¿no? Además – una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro y los ojos le brillaron con una felicidad secreta –. No, no es posible que lo conociera – aseguró de nuevo –. Siento haberte asustado anoche. Creo que fue el verlo de repente, unido al efecto del champán.

– Bueno, fue una velada muy emocionante – respondió Kelly.

– Has sido tan buena conmigo – dijo Candy tomando la mano de su amiga entre las suyas.

– Todo lo que te he dado me lo has devuelto con creces. Además, nos vas a dar nietos a George y a mí – bromeó a propósito para aligerar un poco el ambiente –. ¡Cielo santo! ¡George! – exclamó de repente –. Le dije que le ayudaría a hacer las maletas para ir a esa conferencia. No importa, se le da mucho mejor que a mí.

– Cuatro días en Río de Janeiro, ¡qué maravilla! dijo Candy sonriendo.

– No tanto – replicó Kelly –. La conferencia dura tres días. Entre el tiempo que se tarda en recuperarse del jet lag (1) y el que voy a tener que pasar yendo de un lado a otro haciendo turismo con George...

– No te quejes – bromeó Candy –. Reconoce que te encanta. Cuando fuimos a Roma los tres, yo era la única que tenía que volver pronto al hotel para descansar.

– Sí, fue estupendo, ¿verdad? – Admitió Kelly, y levantándose de la cama le dijo – No tengas prisa por levantarte. Puede que te encuentres bien, pero todavía estás bajo los efectos del shock.

– Solo fue un desmayo, no le des más importancia – aseguró a su amiga, pero no le extrañó cuando ese mismo día Kelly insistió en llevarla al hospital para que le hicieran un reconocimiento.

– ¡Madres! –bromeó el médico después de decirles que Candy estaba perfectamente –. Les encanta preocuparse.

– ¿Verdad? – contestó Candy riendo, en ese momento enrojeció al notar la manera en la que la estaba mirando el joven doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

Una adaptación esta vez de Penny Jordan.

**Amor sin recuerdos**

Amigas este capítulo tiene escenas subidas de tonos, si no te gusta ese tipo de lectura no lo lean.

**Capítulo 3**

¿Estas segura de que te encuentras bien? – se quiso asegurar Kelly antes de montarse al avión.

– Estoy bien, deja de preocuparte – Candy acompañó esas palabras con una tierna sonrisa y después despidió a sus amigos con un beso y un fuerte abrazo –. Para asegurártelo me voy a ir a casa y voy a empezar a arreglar el jardín, cosa que llevo meses retrasando.

El jardín de su pequeña casa era estrecho y alargado y terminaba en una alta pared de ladrillo que le daba intimidad, pero también daba una ligera sensación de encierro.

Uno de los regalos que le habían hecho Kelly y George por Navidades era un libro de jardinería acompañado por un bono de regalo para un invernadero de la ciudad. Después de haber leído el libro detenidamente, Candy había hecho su propio diseño para el jardín.

Lo primero que necesitaba era algunas plantas que dieran color al muro de ladrillo. Por eso, nada más dejar a sus amigos en el aeropuerto, Candy se dirigió al invernadero.

Después de horas tremendamente productivas, se sentía contenta. Se subió al coche canturreando. Hacía un día soleado con una ligera brisa que empujaba las esponjosas nubes. Llevada por un impulso, Candy se dirigió hacía el río en lugar de tomar el camino más directo a su casa.

Los alrededores boscosos de la ciudad estaban llenos de pequeñas carreteras rurales que a veces resultaban muy confusas; especialmente cuando se perdía de vista el río, como acababa de pasarle a Candy. Llegó a un cruce sin ninguna señalización y tuvo que detenerse sin saber qué carretera tomar.

De forma instintiva escogió la carretera de la derecha, a pesar de que la lógica le decía que era la de la izquierda la que la conduciría de nuevo hacia el río. Candy empezó a preguntarse si había hecho lo adecuado en el momento en el que la carretera se convirtió en un solo carril que subía una empinada colina rodeada de arbustos. Y aunque sabía que aquella era la primera vez que pasaba por allí, aquel camino le resultó familiar.

Tuvo una extraña sensación cuando al dar una curva especialmente cerrada se encontró con la entrada de una enorme casa victoriana. En lo alto de las columnas había unas originales estatuas de metal. Estaban hechas con los arpones que se habían utilizado en los barcos del hombre que había construido aquella casa con el dinero que había conseguido gracias a su flota ballenera. Candy se quedó perpleja en el camino de entrada, no entendía por qué sabía todo eso. Debía de haberlo leído en algún sitio, decidió; durante la recuperación, había leído con avidez todo lo que había caído en sus manos, incluidos algunos libros sobre la historia de la ciudad.

Vacilante, salió del coche. Su corazón latía con más y más fuerza a medida que se iba acercando a la casa. Los rododendros que flanqueaban el camino no dejaban pasar el sol. Al salir de la oscura sombra que arrojaban las plantas, Candy se sintió mareada y la brillante luz del sol la hizo tambalearse levemente, tuvo que cerrar los ojos, pero los abrió enseguida al notar que algo se interponía entre ella y la calidez del sol.

– ¡Tú! –susurró a la vez que todo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, con una mezcla de susto y placer al ver quién estaba delante de ella –. ¡Eres tú! – volvió a susurrar con los ojos llenos de felicidad y sorpresa.

Tan de cerca y a la luz del día era exactamente igual al hombre de sus sueños. El pensar en el impulso instintivo que la había llevado hasta allí, hasta él, la dejó inmóvil, paralizada por la alegría.

Era verdad. Ella tenía razón. Era el destino que había hecho que él... que ellos...

Lo observó detenidamente, absorbiendo cada detalle de su cuerpo y comparándolos con la imagen que tenía de él por los sueños. Sus ojos eran del mismo azul profundo, su piel tenía el mismo bronceado, su pelo el mismo color marrón. Todo en él era exactamente igual a como lo había soñado, todo, incluso la boca. Especialmente la boca.

Su boca. Candy se estremeció de placer mientras observaba sus sensuales labios. Si cerraba los ojos, podía recrear la sensación de tener aquella boca sobre la suya, apretando sus labios con ansia, separándolos con suavidad, llenándola de vida.

– Así que has venido.

Su voz retumbó dentro de ella; aunque le sorprendió el tono duro, e incluso seco, reconoció al instante aquella voz tan familiar. Según iba reconociendo cosas en él, su cuerpo se estremecía cada vez con mayor intensidad. Había vivido mucho hasta llegar a ese momento.

– Sí – respondió con un susurro, con la voz quebrada por la sequedad de la garganta –. ¿Tú... sabías que iba a venir? – preguntó, tenía la sensación de estar entrando en otra dimensión en la que era consciente de todo.

Detrás de él, podía ver la puerta de la casa entreabierta. Más allá, supo con seguridad, había un enorme vestíbulo con una mesa sobre la cual descansaba una estatua de bronce que había pertenecido al hombre que mandó construir la casa.

Después, estaban las escaleras, que subían serpenteando al piso de arriba. Esas escaleras tenían talladas en la madera todo tipo de criaturas marinas, tanto reales como mitológicas: delfines, ballenas, pulpos, caballitos de mar, sirenas...

– Yo... – su voz reflejaba tensión, como si él también fuera consciente de la importancia de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Al mirarlo, Candy vio cómo cambiaba su expresión, cómo no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, entonces notó que un amor incontrolable y protector se apoderaba de ella.

Instintivamente, se aproximó a él, le puso la mano en el brazo con suavidad y le dijo en voz baja:

– Está bien... todo va a ir bien. Ya estoy aquí. Nosotros...

Debajo de los dedos sintió cómo sus músculos se tensaban y al mirarlo a la cara vio sus labios apretados.

– ¿Podemos... podemos entrar? – preguntó ella titubeante.

La casa la obligaba a dirigirse hacia ella. Era como si ya hubiera estado allí, como si conociera sus habitaciones, su historia, su aroma... de la misma manera que lo conocía a él.

Entonces, fue ella la que se sobresaltó y se puso en tensión. Estaba ya en el vestíbulo y él estaba detrás de ella, tapando la luz que venía de fuera.

– Nunca pensé que pasaría esto – dijo mientras miraba al hombre de sus sueños hecho realidad.

Era alto, mucho más alto que ella y ancho, pero ella ya sabía todo eso. Sabía también el aspecto y el tacto que tendría sin esa camisa de cuadros, sin esos vaqueros gastados que cubrían sus fuertes muslos. Tendría una pequeña cicatriz en la cara interna de uno de ellos, un pequeño corte rastro de la niñez que ella besaría y entonces él...

Estaba temblando con fuerza, incapaz de frenar lo que sentía, lo que deseaba. Un estremecimiento casi orgásmico le recorrió el cuerpo al mirarlo. Lo quería tanto. .

– ¿Podemos subir? – le dijo sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos mientras esperaba una respuesta.

– Si eso es lo que quieres – pasó una eternidad antes de que contestara, y cuando lo hizo, su voz fue tensa.

– Sí – se atrevió a responder ella –. Sí, es lo que quiero – «lo que quiero y deseo eres tú», se moría por decirle, pero todo estaba sucediendo demasiado deprisa para darle tiempo a hacer tal declaración.

Le soltó el brazo y se dirigió a la escalera. Entonces, de forma impetuosa, se volvió hacia él y le tocó la cara con la punta de los dedos, intentando percibir su calor humano, su piel real, ya no era piel de un sueño, sino la de un hombre real, un amante real.

Aun estando perfectamente afeitado podía notar la ligera aspereza de su masculinidad a través de sus sensibles dedos femeninos. Tal sensación le hizo retirar los dedos como si se los hubiese quemado, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par como embrujados solo por notar que él también la estaba mirando.

– Me deseas – dijo él crudamente. Era una afirmación más que una pregunta. Candy asintió muda al notar que había llegado el momento final en el que los dos reconocían lo que había entre ellos, lo que el destino les había preparado.

Lo miró nerviosa como una niña. Sus ojos azules ardían de pasión, sus pómulos marcados, su boca...

Se sentía mareada y aturdida por el deseo. El silencio, la tensión que había entre ellos se podía palpar.

–Ven –le dijo con fuerza pero también con suavidad.

Ella obedeció al instante, eliminando la distancia que había entre ellos, acercándose al calor de su cuerpo. Suspiró de placer a la vez que él la abrazaba y ella giraba la cara buscando la suya, buscando su boca con los labios abiertos y húmedos, llenos de deseo.

– Sí, sí me deseas.

Le oyó pronunciar esas palabras cerca de su boca, con una voz suave por la satisfacción y el orgullo masculino. Apretó los brazos y sus cuerpos se juntaron por completo.

Por fin se unieron sus bocas en un beso tan apasionado, tan destinado a hacerla suya, tan primitivo, que ella sintió el deseo de sollozar para hacerlo consciente de su vulnerabilidad y su inexperiencia. Pero, en cierto modo, tenía la extraña sensación de no ser tan inexperta.

– ¿Te gusta? – le oyó decir en voz baja cuando dejó de besarle la boca por un momento, y entonces, antes de que pudiera contestar o incluso moverse, él fue bajando la cabeza para seguir besándola apasionadamente, pero esa vez en los pezones erectos por la excitación. Sus manos expertas se iban deshaciendo de la ropa de Candy a la vez que sus labios, demasiado ansiosos para esperar, besaban sus pechos por encima de la camisa y el sujetador.

Por un instante, Candy sintió que iba a morir de tanto placer, era tan intenso que le cortaba la respiración y parecía que hasta su vida se detenía durante un segundo. Con los ojos cerrados, podía ver la misma luminosidad que recordaba de aquel momento en el que estuvo tan cerca de morir, era pura, intensa y enternecedora... como el mejor de los amores.

Abrió los ojos y observó el pelo que reposaba sobre su cuerpo. La cálida piel de su nuca era un seductor contraste porque parecía delicada como la de un niño... como el niño que algún día tendrían.

De repente, Candy se puso en tensión, como si algo hubiera tocado un punto sensible de su memoria. El dolor que en un principio la había dejado inmóvil se iba disipando, pero todavía la mantenía aterrada.

– ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿no te estarás echando atrás? – preguntó él casi con brusquedad a la vez que sus labios soltaban el pezón y levantaba la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

En los de él, había algo, una expresión, algo oscuro que le hizo retirar la mirada de él. En algún lugar dentro de ella notaba dolor, recelo, pero intentó deshacerse de ello. Nada, nada podría estropear ese momento tan especial, tan mágico que estaban viviendo juntos.

– Yo.. – empezó a decir lentamente, buscando palabras que explicaran lo que estaba sintiendo, necesitaba que él la ayudara a sofocar el sufrimiento que notaba que la amenazaba.

Pero, en lugar de escucharla, él movió la cabeza y dijo suavemente:

– Creí que querías que hiciéramos el amor. ¿Quieres, Candy?

¡Candy! Sabía su nombre. El corazón le dio un vuelco, todo su cuerpo se sacudió por la impresión.

– Sí... si que quiero que hagamos el amor – consiguió decir temblando, y añadió para hacerle saber que ella también intuía, sabía que su encuentro estaba predestinado –: Pero arriba... en la habitación...

– Sé qué habitación dices – aseguró él.

Candy notó algo punzante en su sensual voz pero enseguida se convenció a sí misma de que debían ser imaginaciones suyas.

Subieron las escaleras juntos, sus cuerpos completamente pegados. Él la rodeaba con el brazo mientras ella descansaba su cuerpo indefenso contra él. A mitad de camino, ella se detuvo de forma automática a mirar por la ventana, hacia el río.

– Esta casa la mandó construir el capitán de un barco ballenero –mencionó ella.

– Sí, lo sé.

– Yo... algunas veces he soñado con esta casa – Candy intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas para poder explicarle lo que sentía –. Con la casa... y... contigo.

Sin decir nada más volvió a buscar refugio en su cuerpo, y se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración con nerviosismo hasta que su brazo la rodeó de nuevo.

Llegaron a lo alto de las escaleras y se quedaron en la puerta de la habitación y en ese momento él dijo unas palabras que hicieron que el corazón de Candy saltara de alegría:

– Yo también he soñado contigo.

Había soñado con ella. No era la única que lo creía, que había reconocido lo que estaba sucediendo.

– Entonces... ¿me reconociste la otra noche en el restaurante?

La forma brusca, casi reacia en la que él movió la cabeza para asentir hizo que Candy sintiera ganas de protegerlo. Le daba vergüenza, quizás miedos revelar su vulnerabilidad. Lo amaba tanto... Era maravilloso que se hubieran encontrado el uno al otro.

– Esto va a ser maravilloso – le dijo ella con ternura –. Lo nuestro va a ser maravilloso.

El dormitorio era exactamente como ella lo había visto en sus sueños. Las grandes ventanas que dejaban divisar el río y más allá los campos y colinas. El suelo de madera, pulido, desnudo. Las paredes también desnudas; las delicadas cortinas de las ventanas. La cama...

Candy sintió un escalofrío al verla, no podía apartar la mirada de ella, no podía siquiera pestañear... aquel cabecero de hierro tan familiar... A diferencia del suyo, aquel obviamente era auténtico. Se acercó muy despacio hasta poder tocarlo, el hierro tenía un tacto cálido. La cama era más grande que la suya, mucho más grande, y estaba cubierta por una preciosa colcha color crema. Al aproximarse casi. pudo sentir el aroma de lavanda que desprendía.

– Esta cama... –dijo con la boca seca.

– Es de matrimonio – contestó él rápidamente, con una especie de amargura en la voz. Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo para pensarlo vio cómo él se acercaba a ella con un ímpetu y una urgencia que la sorprendieron. Esperaba que hubiera pasión e intensidad, pero esa prisa tan acalorada, el ansia con que se aproximó a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos...

– Abre la boca y bésame de verdad. Tú sabes cómo hacerlo – lo oyó insistir a la vez que empezaba a besarla de tal modo que casi le hacía daño en sus labios ya muy sensibilizados.

Pero cedió con gusto, solo deseaba alcanzar el placer que sabía que encontraría al complacerlo. Sus respiraciones se mezclaron en un débil gemido; los dos sentían el mismo ardor que hacía que sus lenguas se movieran con pasión. En algún momento empezaron a quitarse la ropa el uno al otro, Candy notó que sus manos mostraban una destreza que ella no habría podido ni imaginar.

No había nada que temer. Ya lo conocía por sus sueños del mismo modo que él la conocía a ella. No había un milímetro de sus cuerpos que no hubieran explorado y disfrutado.

Aun así, sintió algo de nervios y timidez. Aunque era solo una tenue sensación sabía que él lo notaba, sabía que se lo transmitía al contacto de sus dedos con su piel.

– Estás asustada...

Casi parecía que aquel temor le agradaba, lo que hizo crecer la tensión de Candy.

– No – en ese momento su cuerpo se relajó y le dijo –: ¿Cómo podría tener miedo... estando contigo?

Era como si de alguna manera hubieran dado rienda suelta a una energía, una fuerza primitiva que ninguno de los dos podía controlar, ya que de pronto él la había levantado y la llevaba hacia la cama. Una vez en la cama, se arrodilló ante ella, sus ojos tan oscuros y apasionados que sintió un impulso irreprimible de acercarse más a él... de tocarlo.

Un sonido primitivo, un gemido, un suave ronroneo, era difícil de identificar, rasgó su garganta en el momento en que tomó su delicada mano y empezó a besársela y a mordisqueársela. Sintió un estremecimiento de placer.

– Sí... sí –se oyó a sí misma gemir mientras él seguía desnudándola, su cuerpo se arqueaba al compás de los movimientos cada vez más rápidos de sus expertas manos, a la vez que sentía unas punzadas de pasión cada vez que intentaba acercarse a él. Si cerraba los ojos podía sentir su calor, su necesidad. Ella ya sabía cómo la poseería, conocía los movimientos impetuosos y acalorados de su cuerpo dentro del suyo.

Un temblor de ansia salvaje llenó su cuerpo.

– Te deseo, te deseo tanto – dijo ella sin temor una y otra vez, mientras le desabrochaba la camisa, deshaciéndose impaciente del obstáculo que la ropa imponía entre sus cuerpos.

En el refugio de la cama, que se hacía más oscuro' a medida que también se oscurecía el cielo, sentía su olor. Acercó la nariz a él para poder olerlo, quería absorber todo de él.

Su pecho estaba bronceado y era musculoso, el aspecto duro y masculino se suavizaba con el ligero y sedoso vello que lo cubría; era tan suave, tan masculino que hacía que sus dedos temblaran solo con rozarlo. Sentía los músculos tensarse bajo la piel que ella tocaba, su mano se movía con deleite aceptando la invitación que él le hacía con sus movimientos. Sus pezones oscuros y duros se excitaron aún más cuando ella los tocó con la yema de los dedos. Se llevó los dedos a los labios y volvió a tocarle los pezones, rodeándolos con la humedad de la saliva; disfrutando al ver cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba con espasmos de placer.

– Para, Candy... no sabes lo que me estás haciendo – empezó a decir, pero su propio gemido lo interrumpió. Aunque había oído sus palabras y había notado el orgullo masculino que las impregnaba, Candy estaba demasiado poseída por el placer como para tenerlas en cuenta. ¿Si tocaba con su boca lo que sus dedos acababan de acariciar... quizás él...? Inclinó la cabeza hacia él, pero la sorprendió agarrándole las manos y tumbándola debajo de él. Sus vaqueros, los vaqueros que ella había desabrochado, se le bajaron hasta las caderas y dejaron a la vista su ropa interior, pero también la clara evidencia del deseo que sentía por ella.

Candy sentía que se le secaba la boca y su cuerpo se tensaba de deseo. El ansia que la recorría era tan intenso que sabía que él lo notaba igual que ella lo notaba en él.

Ni siquiera en los sueños había sido así, tan intenso, tan lleno de deseo y de urgencia. Entonces supo, sin saber por qué, que los sueños no habían sido más que la sombra de lo que iba a ser la realidad.

– Me deseas – repitió él y Candy respondió con una sonrisa. De repente, se sentía poderosa, deseosa, pero también deseada. Con ese poder le resultó natural el incorporarse y bajarle los pantalones. Lo miró a los ojos para después concentrarse en sus muslos, en la ropa que lo mantenía preso y lo escondía de ella.

Entonces, justo cuando ella dudó por un momento, le oyó decir con fuerza:

– Hazlo... hazlo – sus palabras eran una orden pero también una súplica. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el rostro de Candy cuando continuó para obedecerlo. Pero la sonrisa desapareció arrastrada por el oleaje de emociones que sintió cuando al fin lo vio desnudo.

Los sueños... eran solo sueños. Aquello era... él era... realidad. Candy emitió un gemido que era una mezcla de placer y dolor y sin detenerse a pensarlo se aferró a su cuerpo masculino mientras lágrimas de emoción le recorrían el rostro.

– ¡No! – se vio sorprendida por una repentina exclamación de rechazo y por unos brazos que la alejaban del cuerpo que estaba abrazando.

La expresión que él tenía en los ojos le cortó la respiración e hizo que el corazón empezara a martillearle dentro del pecho de tal manera que fue incapaz de articular palabra.

Enseguida, olvidó el modo en que sus manos le apretaban los brazos, el movimiento de rechazo y el susto que aquello le había provocado; en su lívido rostro ella encontró unos ojos que brillaban con tormento, un dolor que ella no podía dejar de observar.

Era como mirar a su alma y ver en ella todas las poderosas emociones que podían convertir a un hombre en un ser extremadamente débil. Dolor, angustia, rabia, necesidad; podía ver todo eso y al hacerlo sintió que su corazón se derretía de ternura y amor por él.

Ignoraba por qué él estaba sintiendo tales emociones, pero lo que sí sabía era que él necesitaba de su comprensión y su consuelo. Automáticamente, ella se volvió a acercar a él para darle todo eso, para protegerlo con su amor.

– Te quiero – le dijo con suavidad –. Siempre te he querido y siempre te querré.

Algo se encendió en sus ojos, una emoción, una reacción tan breve y tan intensa que desapareció antes de que Candy pudiera encontrarle una explicación. Pero sí pudo oír la rabia que reflejaba su voz cuando retirándose le dijo con aspereza:

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – estaba furioso... estaba cuestionando el amor que sentía por él. Candy no entendía nada, él debería estar tan seguro como lo estaba ella.

– ¿Es que no me deseas? –le preguntó ella temblorosa.

– ¿A ti te parece que no te deseo? – dijo sensual a la vez que se miraba su cuerpo, que hablaba por sí mismo –. Claro que te deseo, eso es más que obvio – remarcó con furia –. Y tú también me deseas a mí, ¿verdad, Candy? Sí, claro que sí – contestó a su propia pregunta con voz suave, a la vez que retomaba el control de la situación rodeándola con los brazos y atrayéndola hacia él. Sus besos eran tan tiernos y eróticos, que Candy no pudo reprimir un gemido de placer, demostrando así el deseo que sentía. Pegó su cuerpo al de él tanto como pudo.

Le bastaba con estar así con él, con poder verlo, olerlo y escucharlo de verdad, no solo en sueños.

– Sí, me deseas – afirmó él con satisfacción sin dejar de besar y lamer su cuerpo, que no dejaba de estremecerse –. Me deseas y vas a tenerme. Vas a tenerme entero mientras yo te tomo a ti.

Fue todo lo que había soñado y más. Un perfecto y apasionado conjugar de miembros y bocas y finalmente una unión total de la esencia de su ser.

Había soñado tantas veces con esa clase de intimidad, que había llegado a creer que sabía todo lo que había que saber, y en muchos sentidos sabía mucho de él, su cuerpo estaba perfectamente preparado para él, preparado y ansioso. Pero había otras cosas...

Candy suspiró de placer al ver sus cuerpos enredados, al ver cómo él se movía para ponerse encima de ella y después penetrarla. Sintió un estremecimiento de placer al ver lo grande que era y lo bien que encajaba con ella, era maravilloso... estaba claro que estaban destinados a estar juntos. Luego dejó de pensar, de observar, solo respondió a sus movimientos, simplemente amó.

Lo buscó con adoración para besarlo, lo atrajo hacia sí aunque él parecía dudar. Cada nuevo empuje de su cuerpo la transportaba a un lugar lleno de color. De repente estaba allí, era parte de un paraíso de placer que había alcanzado gracias al amor y la pasión, un paraíso que nunca había siquiera imaginado.

Cuando los últimos espasmos del orgasmo hubieron desaparecido, Candy se estiró tan mareada por el placer que le resultó imposible dar con las palabras que expresaran lo que estaba sintiendo. En lugar de hablar simplemente le acarició el rostro con sus manos llenas de amor, sin poder reprimir el brillo de sus ojos.

– Te quiero tanto – le dijo extasiada –. No me había dado cuenta... solo eras un sueño para mí. Pensaba que los sueños eran maravillosos, tan perfectos que nada real podría ser así y ahora... tú me has demostrado lo lejos de la realidad que estaban mis sueños – los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas, le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios al decirle en un susurro – , gracias, mi amor... mi verdadero amor... mi único amor.

Si bien le dolió un poco que él no respondiera a sus palabras con otras de la misma naturaleza, en seguida se recordó a sí misma que él acababa de demostrarle lo que sentía por ella, le había revelado físicamente todos sus sentimientos y su amor; además, a los hombres les costaba mucho expresar lo que sentían con palabras.

Lo último que pensó antes de quedarse dormida fue que se sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Al ver a Candy dormir con tanta paz, Terrece Grandchester se preguntó con tristeza cómo era posible que pudiera dormir tan tranquila, tan inocente. Lleno de rabia le dio la espalda y buscó su ropa por el suelo.

Quizás ella pudiera dormir tranquila, pero él desde luego no. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? Ella ya no significaba nada para él, no podía ser de otra manera. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes al recordar sin querer la expresión de sus ojos antes de quedarse dormida, agotada por el sexo... y justo antes de tomarle la mano en ese gesto tan extraordinario. Tuvo que tragar saliva. Había fingido, eso era todo, como todo en ella, aquello había sido una mentira. Solo podía ser eso, no había otra forma de explicar su extraño comportamiento. Mientras andaba desnudo hacia la puerta de la habitación, se detuvo para observar la figura dormida de Candy en la cama. Estaba tumbada con la cara hacia él, su cuerpo acurrucado como si todavía estuviera abrazado al de él. Una sonrisa de desdén se dibujó en su rostro. Incluso dormida seguía fingiendo... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué la había impulsado a comportarse así? Toda esa tontería sobre el destino... Se obligó a sí mismo a dejar de pensar, solo había una forma de encontrarle una explicación a todo aquello y era preguntándoselo a Candy.

Al salir de la habitación iba moviendo la cabeza y preguntándose cómo había tenido la desfachatez de hacer lo que había hecho. Entrar de nuevo en su vida y comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado... como si todos los años anteriores nunca hubieran existido.


	4. Chapter 4

Una adaptación esta vez de Penny Jordan.

**Amor sin recuerdos**

**Primero disculpen la tardanza, pero he tenido algunos contratiempos, pero aquí se los dejo.**

**Prometo actualizar dos (2) veces por semana.**

**Capítulo 4**

Terry se incorporó en la cama con rabia y miró el reloj. Las cuatro de la mañana. No iba a haber forma de volverse a dormir. Estaba demasiado nervioso, demasiado agobiado, con la cabeza llena de rabia y recuerdos.

Apenas pudo creérselo cuando vio a Candy en el restaurante donde los ejecutivos de Petrofiche le estaban ofreciendo la cena de celebración por haber aceptado el puesto de asesor de biología marina. Y luego cuando fue a su propia casa...

Quizás supiera que había vuelto a la ciudad. Nunca tuvo la intención de quedarse con la casa, pero su trabajo en Oriente Medio lo había tenido mucho tiempo fuera del país y le había parecido más lógico alquilar la casa en lugar de venderla en aquel momento en que los precios inmobiliarios estaban tan bajos. Entonces, cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que era un idiota si rechazaba aquella increíble oportunidad para su carrera solo porque significaba volver al lugar donde había conocido a Candy, decidió trasladarse a la casa, libre ya de inquilinos.

¿Cómo había podido Candy volver a entrar en su vida de aquella manera? Y no solo en su vida. Sintió un repentino calor al recordar la intensidad con la que acababan de hacer el amor. No, no habían hecho el amor, se corrigió con severidad. Lo que habían hecho había sido simplemente desahogarse. Había sido solo sexo. «Candy... » Terry cerró los ojos con tristeza.

Esa noche había actuado y hablado como si...Como si ¿qué? Se revolvió inquieto en la cama, las sábanas le recordaban al roce de su piel suave y desnuda, y no quería recordar nada. Todas aquellas estupideces sobre el destino y sobre amarlo. No podía esperar que él la creyera... No podía pensar que él...

Salió de la cama y se dirigió desnudo hacia la ventana. Tenía la misma vista que las de la habitación donde había dejado a Candy durmiendo. Observó el paisaje sin miedo a que alguien pudiera ver su desnudez.

¡Candy!

Habían pasado exactamente cinco años desde que se vieron por primera vez. Ella tenía dieciocho años y él diez más, pero él era el más vulnerable de los dos, el que se había enamorado tanto, que la había seguido hasta el modesto internado donde vivía.

La primera vez que él se le acercó se sintió con fundida y recelosa. Intentó dar la impresión de tener la situación bajo control, pero en realidad él la vio tan deliciosamente insegura, que se moría por protegerla, por advertirla de lo peligroso que era sentirse atraída por un hombre como él.

Después de varios días de constantes visitas y detalles, había conseguido que accediera a salir con él, pero solo a una cafetería y había insistido en sentarse en una mesa al lado de la ventana. Una parte de él aplaudió su cautela, pero su lado más masculino deseaba estar con ella en algún lugar más privado.

En aquella primera cita hablaron de muchas cosas. La hora que había accedido a pasar con él se convirtió en cuatro, además del largo camino de vuelta al internado, donde consiguió que le prometiera volver a quedar con él algún día.

Hasta entonces el enamorarse de alguien no había entrado para nada en sus planes, y menos aún enamorarse de una chica de dieciocho años, por eso estaba tan confundido por lo que sentía por Candy.

Antes de conocerla, había firmado un contrato por el que se comprometía a trabajar en Oriente Medio para el sultán de un pequeño país árabe. Profesionalmente, era una oportunidad de las que se presentaban una vez en la vida y que había aceptado encantado.

Había pensado dedicar los meses antes de marcharse a dejar todo en orden en la casa y a visitar a varios amigos que vivían en diferentes puntos del país.

Le había parecido lógico vender la casa, era demasiado grande para una sola persona, pues, al igual que Candy, no tenía familia. Aquella casa había llegado a sus manos gracias a una herencia de una tía abuela suya y la había conservado por sentimentalismo.

Se retiró de la ventana con tristeza.

Una semana después de conocer a Candy, supo con total seguridad que estaba perdida e irremediablemente enamorado de ella y a la semana siguiente no tuvo otra opción que pedirle que se casara con él, aunque su sentido común le aconsejara lo contrario.

Ella era muy joven... demasiado joven para el compromiso que suponía el matrimonio, y demasiado inexperta como para saber con quién quería pasar el resto de su vida. Pero también estaba sola y era vulnerable; él había sentido un enorme dolor al ver en sus ojos el miedo a la soledad y al rechazo que le provocó la noticia de su próxima marcha. Lo cierto era que él quería y necesitaba comprometerse con ella tanto como ella deseaba que lo hiciera.

El amor que ella afirmó sentir por él había resultado ser solo un encaprichamiento de adolescente. ¿Quién tenía la culpa de haberlo confundido con algo más serio?

Frunció el ceño enfadado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Todavía seguía buscando excusas, explicaciones, ¿por qué?

Tal vez en aquel momento solo fuera una adolescente, pero debería haberse dado cuenta de que él ya no era tan joven y sus sentimientos... su amor... Debería haberlo sabido, pero eso no le había impedido marcharse de su lado sin una explicación, sin darle la oportunidad de hablar con ella... de ... ¿de convencerla de que se quedara?

Había dado vueltas a ese tema una y otra vez y ni siquiera estaba cerca de resolverlo. Si ella le hubiera explicado que había cometido un error al casarse con él, quizás él habría... ¿habría utilizado el sexo y la pasión para persuadirla?, ¿o habría sido lo suficientemente maduro como para tener en cuenta lo que ella necesitaba más que lo que él mismo quería y la habría dejado marchar?

Le gustaba pensar que habría elegido la segunda opción, pero quizás Candy tuvo miedo de que eligiera la primera y de no poder resistirlo, de no poder resistir la fuerza del deseo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Nuca había sentido algo como aquello antes y no lo había vuelto a sentir después. Pero, desde Candy, tampoco había deseado sentirlo. Desde Candy esa parte de su vida, esa parte de él...

Se reprimió con energía y desvió sus pensamientos a otro tema. La primera vez que la llevó a la casa fue después de un largo paseo por el río. Le había prometido llevarla al internado, y tenía previsto cumplir su promesa. Pero empezó a llover con fuerza y estaban a pocos metros de la casa; ninguno de los dos llevaba abrigo, así es que entraron.

Candy se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio el tamaño de la casa y le dijo nerviosa que sus zapatos empapados iban a estropear el brillante suelo. Él había observado con dolor su sentimiento de inferioridad, e intentó hacerle sentirse cómoda distrayéndola con la historia de la casa y de su primer propietario.

Recordaba lo fascinada que había estado con las estatuas de los delfines, y cómo había dibujado con sus dedos el contorno de la figura. Sus ojos habían brillado al contemplar la belleza.

Fue entonces cuando se rindió a lo que sentía por ella, incapaz de seguir reprimiendo el deseo de tomarla entre sus brazos y amarla.

Ella había sido virgen antes de hacer el amor con él por primera vez. Había sido casi una niña. Pero la mujer con la que había hecho el amor unas horas antes ya no era una adolescente. No, era una mujer... toda una mujer. Sintió cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo solo con recordarlo. Aquel momento en el que ella había hundido la cara en su cuerpo y había empezado a acariciarlo. Terry gruñó con fuerza, pero ya nada podía poner freno a sus recuerdos.

Después de llegar empapados del paseo, insistió en que se quedara a cenar con él.

– ¿Qué te gustaría cenar? –le preguntó y vio cómo la timidez hacía presa de ella. Movió la cabeza con encantadora incertidumbre.

Había notado que, cada vez que salían a cenar, ella siempre lo miraba, buscando su ayuda para elegir algo de la carta. Esa noche, al insistirle en que tenía que elegir algo, ya que tenían que ir a comprar la comida antes de que él pudiera ponerse a cocinar, ella admitió que su educación no la había preparado para llevar una vida tan sofisticada como la de él.

Antes, ya le había contado algo sobre su infancia, pero esa noche había estado mucho más comunicativa, debido quizás al efecto del vino que había comprado para acompañar la cena que pensaba preparar.

Sus padres también habían muerto cuando él era todavía muy joven, esa pérdida era algo que tenían en común. Pero sus abuelos eran relativamente ricos, y, si bien su trato era algo distante y el internado en el que estudió era demasiado formal y estricto, tenía que reconocer que él nunca se había encontrado en la situación en la que estaba Candy de tener que mantenerse a sí mismo.

Después de admitir que no estaba familiarizada y que ni siquiera se sentía cómoda con el nivel de vida que a él le parecía tan normal, él estuvo tierno y protector con ella. Lo emocionaba ver como se le abrían los ojos eligiendo los ingredientes para la cena.

Le divertía y le provocaba un instinto paternal totalmente nuevo para él, el verla cómo lo escuchaba cuando le explicaba lo que eran todos aquellos exóticos manjares.

– ¿Y quién los va a cocinar? –preguntó ella un poco confundida.

– Yo – le aseguró él con rapidez adivinando lo que estaba pensando.

Antes de conocer a Candy, siempre se había considerado un soltero empedernido, un hombre cuyo principal interés era su carrera. Desde niño, había soñado con ser biólogo marino y así seguir los pasos de sus padres, que habían trabajado juntos en las Islas Mauricio, donde habían muerto en un terrible accidente.

Le gustaban las mujeres, por supuesto. Pero sus relaciones se limitaban a aquellas que pudieran comprender que no buscaba ningún tipo de compromiso o relación permanente.

Sin embargo con Candy sus principios habían cambiado por completo. No solo la quería en su cama, la quería en su vida para siempre.

Volvieron a casa con la comida que habían comprado y, cumpliendo su promesa, cocinó para ella mientras ella lo observaba sin pestañear y él disfrutaba viéndola así.

– ¿Tú no tienes hambre? –preguntó ella con ingenuidad.

– Solo de ti – contestó él, casi mareado por la intensidad del deseo que sentía y viendo cómo ella se sonrojaba.

Después de cenar fueron al salón, donde hablaron de sus esperanzas y sus sueños, todo ello acompaña do de champán y fresas bañadas en delicioso chocolate negro. Al terminar de comerse una de esas fresas a pequeños mordiscos se le quedó un poco de chocolate en el labio superior. Sin poder resistirlo, se aproximó a ella y se la quitó con toda suavidad con la yema del dedo. Sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía al tocar su boca temblorosa. Bajó las manos suavemente a la vez que se inclinaba para besarla y ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, con una mezcla de deseo e incertidumbre.

– Tranquila, no te voy a hacer ningún daño – le aseguró él con dulzura.

Nunca podría hacerle daño. ¡Qué ironía! No podía ni imaginar lo que sucedería. Entonces ella parecía tan ingenua, tan dulce...

Se acostaron juntos por primera vez un mes después de conocerse. Consiguió convencerla de que se deshiciera de sus inhibiciones, así como de su ropa. Al final fue él el que estuvo más cerca de perder el control, sin poder frenar lo que sentía cuando la tocaba. No podía reprimir el deseo de acariciar las curvas de su suave cuerpo con besos hambrientos y apasionados.

Seis semanas después de conocerse ya estaban casados y dos semanas después de eso ella lo abandonó.

Desde el principio, él había sido totalmente sincero con ella y le había dicho que debía incorporarse a su nuevo empleo en el Golfo en pocas semanas, también le dijo que no podía llevarla con él.

– Entonces... ¿cuánto tiempo estarás fuera? – le preguntó con valentía.

– Bueno, el contrato es para tres años. Pero tengo muchas vacaciones – se apresuró a decir al ver su reacción–. Por ejemplo en Navidades podré estar en casa un mes y en verano tres. Además, tú tienes que estudiar para la carrera y el tiempo pasará muy deprisa.

– ¿Estás seguro de que quieres casarte conmigo? – le preguntó ella.

– Claro que estoy seguro – respondió sin darse cuenta de que era ella la que tenía dudas.

– ¿Estas totalmente seguro? – volvió a preguntar en otra ocasión y tampoco entonces notó lo que le estaba tratando de decir. No vio que quería que él fuera el que le preguntara a ella si estaba segura de querer casarse con él. En vez de eso contestó con firmeza:

– Estoy totalmente seguro, te quiero.

– Pero somos tan diferentes –continuó ella

– Sí, tú eres una mujer y yo soy un hombre –le dijo burlón.

– No, sabes a lo que me refiero –insistió sonrojándose un poco al decírselo–. De pequeña, me enseñaron que lo que importa es cómo es la persona, y sé que es verdad, pero alguna gente nos seguirá juzgando por nuestra condición social y es muy diferente. Yo... ni siquiera sé quiénes fueron mis padres y...

– Nada de eso importa – la interrumpió él.

– Sí, sí que importa – lo contradijo –. Tus amigos, tu estilo de vida...

– A partir de ahora, tú serás mi vida, Candy.

– Dices eso, pero tú no vas a estar aquí –le recordó con tristeza.

– Tengo que irme, ya lo sabes – Terry dijo triste también al darse cuenta de cuánto la iba a echar de menos.

– Sí – dijo más tranquila a la vez que Terry se odiaba a sí mismo por ser el causante de su dolor y por su egoísmo. Después de todo, él sabía desde el principio que tenía un compromiso ineludible con aquel trabajo.

– No será tan horrible – intentó consolarla –. Sé que va a ser difícil para los dos, pero otras parejas consiguen vivir separados.

– Sí – dijo Candy cada vez más triste –. A veces, me pregunto si mi destino es estar siempre sola.

– No vas a estar sola – insistió Terry rápidamente, pero sus ojos continuaron sombríos.

– A lo mejor es más fácil cuando no quieres tanto a la otra persona.

¿Fue entonces cuando se empezó a distanciar de él? Pero parecía tan feliz cuando se casaron, tan enamorada de él. O quizás él de alguna manera dio por hecho que el ser diez años mayor le daba derecho a decidir qué era lo mejor para ella.

Tenía que reconocer que los cinco años que habían transcurrido desde entonces lo habían cambiado, como lo había hecho el doloroso desengaño que había sufrido. Al mismo tiempo que sabía que nunca podría entender por qué Candy lo había abandonado de esa forma, también se daba cuenta de que la amargura que sintió en un principio había sido sustituida por una aceptación más racional. Pero una parte de él todavía buscaba respuestas a la gran incógnita que ella había dejado en su vida.

Sus pensamientos se centraron otra vez en el pasado. Candy se casó con él. La llevó en brazos a la cama en su noche de bodas y le hizo el amor con las ventanas abiertas de par en par para que pudieran oír el suave murmullo de la noche y del río.

La experiencia fue tan intensa, que Candy llegó a gritar de placer con tal fuerza, que se oyó el eco en el silencio de la noche. Por un segundo, Terry tuvo la sensación de que el tiempo se detenía para admirar la fuerza de su amor.

Después, Candy lloró y los ojos de Terry se humedecieron de emoción. Pero se volvió más triste y retraída a medida que se acercaba el día de su marcha. En él se juntaban el dolor de tener que dejarla con la culpabilidad por estar haciéndola sufrir. Además, había sido él el que la había convencido para que se casara. Entonces, llegó la noche en la que tuvieron su primera y fatídica pelea.

Había sido un día terrible, y Terry se sentía de igual modo. Odiaba tanto la idea de dejarla que incluso se estaba planteando romper el contrato con el sultán y buscar algo más cerca. Pero, ¿dónde? Quizás con alguna compañía de las que operaban en el Mar del Norte. En el Golfo, estaría al mando de un equipo de buzos y biólogos que iba a investigar el efecto de la contaminación en el fondo marino y en las especies que lo habitaban. Era una oportunidad única para llevar a cabo una investigación que cualquier biólogo envidiaría. Tenía la intención de publicar un estudio sobre sus descubrimientos una vez que su trabajo para el sultán hubiera terminado; sabía que si rechazaba esa oportunidad nunca volvería a tener otra igual.

Aun así detestaba tener que dejar a Candy. Por las noches lloraba dormida, y había una tensión entre ellos con la que ninguno de los dos era capaz de acabar.

Candy empezaría sus clases en la universidad al día siguiente de que él se fuera y, aquel día, en un intento por pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su marcha, habían estado discutiendo las opciones profesionales que tendría Candy cuando acabase la carrera.

– Ya no sé si quiero seguir adelante con lo de estudiar una carrera – le dijo ella con tranquilidad –. Al fin y al cabo, ahora estamos casados y... bueno... alguna vez tendremos hijos.

–¡Hijos! –la interrumpió Terry perplejo. Todavía no había surgido el tema de si querían tener hijos o no. Su propia experiencia, el hecho de haber creído cuando era pequeño que no era importante para sus padres, unido al hecho de haberse dado cuenta, ya siendo adulto, de las exigencias que conllevaba el trabajo de sus padres, le había llevado a pensar que no todas las personas estaban preparadas para ser padres, y se había cuestionado si él mismo lo estaba.

Ese día se dio cuenta de que Candy no opinaba lo mismo en absoluto y que tenía que hacerle entender que ellos necesitaban tiempo para adaptarse el uno al otro y a su nueva situación antes de poder siquiera plantearse si serían buenos padres.

Por supuesto estaba totalmente fuera de discusión tener un hijo mientras durara su compromiso laboral: no quería que un hijo suyo tuviera que pasar por lo mismo que él cuando era pequeño. ¡No!, ¡ni hablar!

–¿No quieres tener hijos? – preguntó sorprendida –. Pero... ¿por qué no?

– No, no quiero tenerlos –confirmó tajante.

– Pero, ¿por qué no? – Candy exigía una razón y Terry se odió a sí mismo por el dolor y la incredulidad que oía en la voz de su mujer. Intentó explicarle sus sentimientos de la forma más suave posible.

– La paternidad no se reduce solo a tener un hijo, Candy. Es... – desesperado luchaba por encontrar las palabras adecuadas –. Es una gran responsabilidad. Cuando se concibe un hijo, no solo se le está dando la vida, también se le da una carga, lo cargamos con el peso de nuestras propias vidas, de nuestro pasado. Por ahora es algo con lo que no quiero cargar a nadie. Nos tenemos el uno al otro... ¿no te parece suficiente? – le suplicó y añadió desesperado al ver la expresión de sus ojos–: Me casé contigo por ti, y no por... por los hijos.

– Sí, lo sé – convino ella pero su tono se convirtió casi en un ruego al añadir–: Pero a veces ocurre algo y estas cosas pasan sin haberlo planeado y...

– Imposible, a nosotros no – negó Terry de inmediato –. Yo no... – se calló y le preguntó con suavidad –: ¿Por qué discutimos? De todas formas es imposible que estés embarazada.

Una de las primeras cosas que hizo la primera vez que hicieron el amor fue asegurar a Candy que él se encargaría de las medidas anticonceptivas y que ella no tenía que preocuparse por nada. Después, poco antes de la boda, le emocionó y le sorprendió cuando ella le contó algo vacilante que había leído que el sexo sería más placentero si él no tenía que... ponerse nada; por eso, a partir de entonces, ella se iba a hacer cargo de las medidas anticonceptivas.

Él le dejó hacerlo en parte porque, para ser sinceros, él deseaba tanto como ella estar dentro de ella, piel contra piel, carne contra carne, sin ninguna barrera protectora entre ellos.

– No ha podido haber ningún error – aseguró él con firmeza.

– Pero, ¿y si lo hubiera habido? – insistió con una testarudez poco frecuente en ella.

Frunció el ceño al mirarla. Estaba sonrojada y con los ojos resueltos y ansiosos. No era propio de ella discutir de ese modo, y lo último que Terry quería en el poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos era discutir sobre un hipotético embarazo. Se masajeó las sienes notando un dolor de cabeza que lo llevaba amenazando todo el día.

– Si lo hubiera habido – dijo con más suavidad –. Por supuesto haríamos lo más sensato, lo único razonable y pondríamos fin al embarazo.

– ¡Abortar! – gritó a la vez que se quedaba lívida –. ¿Quieres decir que querrías que nos deshiciéramos de nuestro niño?

– Candy, por Dios, no seas melodramática – le pidió enfadado –. Cuando llegue el momento nos sentaremos a hablar con tranquilidad sobre formar una familia. Hasta ese momento sería una locura que tuviéramos un hijo. Mírate, tú todavía eres casi una niña.

– No te parecía tan niña cuando querías llevarme a la cama o casarte conmigo – le recordó Candy con frialdad –. Además, estamos hablando de mi cuerpo, del mío, no del tuyo. Y puedes estar seguro, Terry, de que yo nunca, nunca podría deshacerme de nuestro hijo y, si tú intentaras que lo hiciera, yo... yo ...

– Tú, ¿qué? – preguntó Terry exasperado. Su dolor de cabeza se había convertido en una presión horrorosa que notaba en sus ya tensos nervios con tal intensidad que tenía que apretar los dientes para no quejarse.

– Yo te dejaría – dijo Candy rotundamente.

– ¿Dejarme? Por el amor de Dios, no seas ridícula, te estás comportando de una forma muy infantil. Llevamos casados menos de un mes, Candy; no estás embarazada y...

– Pero, ¿y si lo estuviera? Si estuviera embarazada, tú me harías abortar , ¿no? –insistió a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Terry respiro hondo.

– Ahora no podríamos tener un hijo.

– ¿Por qué no? ¿Porque tú no quieres?

– Sabes la situación en la que estoy – la interrumpió Terry –. Tengo que pensar en mi carrera, Candy y...

– ¡Ah, sí, tu carrera! Es mejor que no me olvide de eso, ¿no? – Dijo Candy con los ojos inundados en llanto –. Nada ni nadie puede interferir en tu preciosa carrera, ¿verdad, Terry?

Entonces, él adivinó, o al menos creyó adivinar, lo que sucedía. Al igual que él, ella estaba alterada por su inminente partida, inmediatamente se le ablandó el corazón.

– Ven aquí – le pidió con ternura tendiéndole la mano. Pero, en lugar de responder, de correr hacia él y echarse en sus brazos como él había esperado, dio un paso atrás con los ojos helados por el desdén.

– Sexo, ¿solo piensas en eso, Terry? Pues lo siento, pero no estoy de humor. Con esas palabras terminó la conversación, dejando a Terry con la boca abierta con una mezcla de rabia y sorpresa.

Nunca había visto en ella esa altanería, esa obstinación contra todos sus intentos por ablandar su ánimo. Al final, irritado por su infantil comportamiento, pero también por el dolor de cabeza, se encogió de hombros y dijo con rotundidad:

–Yo en tu lugar, antes de pensar en tener un hijo pensaría en mi propia madurez... o en mi falta de ella.

Aquella noche, por vez primera desde su boda, durmieron sin rozarse. Terry estuvo tentado en varias ocasiones a tocarla y abrazarla, para poner fin a su enfrentamiento diciéndole cuánto la quería y cuánto temía el momento en el que tuviera que estar lejos de ella. Pero él también era orgulloso y se sentía vulnerable; necesitaba que fuera ella la que se acercara y le dijera que lo quería, y que él significaba más que ese niño que ni siquiera había nacido y por el que ya discutían de forma tan acalorada.

Pero no lo hizo, el fuerte calmante que se tomó para el dolor de cabeza lo dejó profundamente dormido hasta la mañana siguiente.

Cuando por fin consiguió despertar, Candy se había marchado.

Se había marchado para no volver jamás...

Al principio, dio por hecho que se habría ido a la ciudad a comprar algo, pero llegó la hora de la comida, y luego la del té y entonces empezó a pensar que quizás no volviera.

La buscó por toda la ciudad y por la universidad todavía desierta, pero no halló ni rastro de ella.

Al final, llevado por la desesperación, fue a la residencia donde se alojaba ella cuando se conocieron, pero la directora estaba de vacaciones y la mujer que lo atendió ni siquiera recordaba a Candy.

No pudo pegar ojo aquella noche, ni la siguiente, esperaba impaciente que ella regresara.

Pasó un día y luego una semana y siguió sin tener noticias suyas; Terry empezó a imaginar lo peor. Candy lo había abandonado, y todo por una estúpida pelea.

Solo tenía dieciocho años, era casi una niña todavía. Su reacción después de la pelea era excusable y comprensible. Volvería cuando se le pasara la rabieta. Se querían demasiado, no podía marcharse así.

Diez días después, la víspera de su marcha a Oriente Medio, todavía no había podido aceptar que de verdad lo hubiera abandonado, que no estuviera jugando con él para castigarlo. Hasta el último momento antes de subir al avión siguió esperando que ella apareciera, corriera hacia él y le dijera que todo había sido un error y que lo amaba.

Aun así no perdió la esperanza y pidió a la pareja a la que le había alquilado la casa que se pusieran en contacto con él si recibían noticias de Candy.

Por supuesto no fue así y finalmente tuvo que hacerse a la idea de que la razón por la que no había vuelto, y sin duda por la que se había marchado también, era que se había arrepentido de casarse con él.

En Navidad no se molestó en volver a Inglaterra, ¿para qué? En marzo celebró su cumpleaños solo, como lo hizo con todos los cumpleaños que siguieron a aquel. También celebró solo el aniversario del día que la conoció, de la primera vez que hicieron el amor, y de su boda.

Pasaron los años y con ellos su primer sentimiento de incredulidad. Le quedó una sensación de rabia por no saber por qué se había marchado sin una explicación. Se resignó a que ese sentimiento siempre fuera con él, pero lo último que podía imaginar es que ella volviera a su casa y a su vida, y a su cama, como si nada hubiera pasado... sin darle ninguna explicación, sin dar muestra de sentir lo que había hecho. Nunca imaginó que se pudiera comportar de un modo tan extraño.

Se puso en tensión intentando acallar la dolorosa nostalgia que lo atormentaba. Antes él solía ser él «maestro» y ella la «alumna», pero esa noche... Con la amargura que solo puede sentir un hombre que ha amado a una mujer mucho más de lo que ella lo ha amado a él, apretó los dientes al imaginarse todas las relaciones que habría tenido mientras estaba lejos de él.

Todas esas tonterías que había dicho sobre el destino y sobre que ellos debían estar juntos eran tan ridículas... Ella no podía esperar que la creyera. Pero, ¿por qué no hizo algo para hacerla callar, para que aquello no continuara? Pues porque era un hombre, por eso... Ella ya no significaba nada para él, nada en absoluto, y lo primero que haría por la mañana cuando se despertara sería pedirle una explicación por reaparecer en su vida de aquel modo.

Sí. Eso haría. Y después le pediría el divorcio.


	5. Chapter 5

Una adaptación esta vez de Penny Jordan.

**Amor sin recuerdos**

**Capítulo 5**

Candy se despertó algo alterada, buscó con la vista por la habitación y sonrió al ver por fin aquella familiar figura masculina, que esperaba de pie al lado de la ventana.

– No ha sido un sueño – dijo aliviada.

Terry la miró fijamente. ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando? Bueno, él también sabía jugar.

– No, no ha sido un sueño – asintió con voz tenue –. Tengo arañazos que lo demuestran. ¿Quieres verlos?

Se sonrojó y cerró los ojos con fingido rubor. Había que reconocer que era una magnífica actriz. Aun sabiendo la verdad, su corazón se alteró ligeramente por la tentación de acercarse a ella.

Imponiéndose con dureza, Terry se preparó a decirle que estaba perdiendo el tiempo intentando engatusarlo, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Candy le dijo con timidez:

– Sé que suena tonto, pero todavía no puedo creer que todo esto sea real. Que tú y yo seamos reales – añadió con énfasis.

– ¿Qué quieres que haga para demostrártelo? – preguntó Terry con cortesía –. Ven aquí y... –se calló de repente al darse cuenta de que las palabras que estaban destinadas a ponerla a ella en su lugar, estaban teniendo en su cuerpo un efecto no deseado, pues su mente se empeñaba en volver con rapidez a los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, recordándole lo que sentía al compartir aquella intimidad.

Quizás su cuerpo quisiera aquello, pero su razón no se lo permitiría. No obstante, por algún momento, sin darse cuenta se estaba acercando a la cama y a Candy. Quería asegurarse de que no tendría forma de escaparse en el momento en el que le exigiera una explicación, o al menos eso era lo que intentó pensar que estaba haciendo.

– Tengo que levantarme, tú debes de tener cosas que hacer.

– Y tú también imagino. ¿En qué gastas el tiempo?, ¿qué haces con tu vida, Candy? – indagó con agresividad.

Por un momento, pareció algo desconcertada, pero la tranquilidad con la que se apartó las sábanas impresionó a Terry, muy a su pesar.

– Yo... trabajo en Petrofiche a tiempo parcial – contestó indecisa.

Terry se puso tenso. Obviamente eso explicaba cómo se había enterado ella de que él había vuelto.

– ¿A tiempo parcial? – empezó a hablar con dureza, pero Candy no parecía percibir el desprecio que había en su voz.

– Esto es un sueño hecho realidad – dijo con dulzura –. Nunca pensé que... Entonces, cuando te vi en el restaurante la otra noche... Nunca imaginé que esto podría suceder – mientras hablaba extendió el brazo hasta alcanzar su mano, tenía una luminosa expresión de alegría, su cuerpo tembló al susurrar –: Dicen que la realidad nunca puede estar a la altura de lo que se ha soñado, pero ahora sé que no tienen razón. Mi realidad... tú...

Hizo una pausa para tragar saliva, levantó la mano y lo miró a los ojos, los suyos abiertos de par en par, con una emoción que parecía tan real, que Terry tuvo que recordarse lo que ella le había hecho y que era imposible que de verdad sintiera lo que estaba diciendo.

– Tú – siguió diciendo con énfasis –, eres mucho, mucho más de lo que... de lo que yo había soñado que podrías ser. Todavía no puedo creer lo afortunada que soy de haberte encontrado... de que el destino haya hecho que estemos juntos. Me siento tan... – se detuvo y respiró hondo, sus ojos verdes mostraban una emoción que Terry sabía que tenía que ser fingida–. Me siento tan dichosa. Anoche –Candy continuó hablando a la vez que él se iba acercando a ella y se sentaba en la cama–, fue la noche más maravillosa y más perfecta de mi vida – Terry sentía el temblor de su voz –. Tú hiciste que fuera así. Te amo.. y...

Cuando sus palabras se detuvieron por la emoción, Terry se dijo que solo estaba actuando, mintiendo.

– Cariño – su voz entrecortada por una ligera risa autocrítica –, creo que voy a llorar, y los hombres odian a las mujeres lloronas, ¿verdad?

Cuando la conoció, se enamoró de ella tanto como de su sentido del humor, pero, como todo en ella, era ficción. Terry se concentró en esos pensamientos para alejarse de ella.

– Tengo hambre – dijo él repentinamente cortando la conversación –. Voy abajo a preparar el desayuno.

Le pareció lógico esperar hasta que se encontraran en un lugar menos comprometido para enfrentarse a ella. Pero cuando él fue a levantarse, en lugar de dejarle marchar, ella lo agarró del brazo tiernamente.

– Yo también tengo hambre, de ti – susurró ella con amorosa voz.

Se sonrojó cuando él se volvió a mirarla.

– ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo? – le preguntó enfadado y entonces, antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, y sin permitirse siquiera pensar o analizar la rabia con la que estaba reaccionando, se volvió hacia ella y la envolvió entre sus brazos, su boca en tensión se pegó a la de ella.

Candy sintió como si fuera a desmayarse. Despertarse esa mañana en la cama que había compartido con el hombre que amaba, saber que él era real, que su amor era real, eran demasiadas cosas para asimilar. Notar cómo la agarraba, cómo la besaba, con una pasión casi salvaje, saber, ver cuánto la deseaba... Se moría por acercarse más a él y acariciarlo... íntimamente... pero aún había ciertas cosas... se sentía demasiado tímida como para dar el primer paso.

Pero se olvidó por completo de su indecisión en el momento en el que él la empujó contra la cama mientras gruñía contra su boca:

– Tú eras la que deseaba esto.

– Sí, lo deseo... te deseo a ti – Candy continuó susurrando –: Te amo tanto...

Gimió de placer cuando él retiró las sábanas. Acarició su piel desnuda, sus pechos desnudos primero con la mano y luego con la boca. A la luz de la clara mañana, pudo ver sus senos todavía enrojecidos por la pasión de la noche anterior.

Solo con tocarla Candy sentía cómo el deseo le sacudía el cuerpo. Se aproximó más a él, pero él la separó y dijo de pronto:

– ¡No!

– Sí que tienes ganas de desayunar, ¿no? – se burló Candy con ternura a la vez que le sonreía.

– Voy a bajar a prepararlo – dijo lacónico mientras se levantaba de la cama y se alejaba de ella.

Candy lo vio marcharse. Tenía el cuerpo dolorido por el deseo y, aun así, debajo de ese dolor sentía una deliciosa satisfacción, un cálido recuerdo de la noche que habían compartido.

La habitación tenía baño propio, Candy lo encontró inmediatamente, casi como si hubiera sabido dónde estaba. Había muchas cosas de la casa que le resultaban tan familiares que, en otras circunstancias, le habría dado miedo. Pero sabía que todo aquello estaba destinado a suceder.

Una vez en el piso de abajo, encontró la cocina con igual facilidad, esa vez no tanto por el instinto como por el olor a café recién hecho y a bacon.

– Te he hecho los huevos revueltos. Sé que es así como te gustan.

Candy lo observó fijamente mientras él la conducía a la silla y le servía el desayuno.

– Yo... nunca desayuno tanto –dijo en voz baja –. Solo...

– En Navidad y en otras ocasiones especiales. Sí, lo sé – él completó su frase.

Terry vio con tristeza cómo una sombra se apoderaba de los ojos de Candy.

– No puedo creer que sepas tanto de mí sin conocernos siquiera –empezó a decir lentamente, pero se detuvo. Una luminosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro y le dijo con felicidad –: Me alegro tanto de que nos hayamos encontrado el uno al otro y de que me quieras.

– ¡Encontrado! –Terry se río con tristeza –. Candy, ya puedes dejar de fingir, el juego ha terminado. Y en cuanto a lo de quererte... ¿Qué demonios te crees que soy? ¿Qué clase de imbécil me crees? Solo hay una razón por la que ha pasado lo que ha pasado, y no tiene nada que ver con el amor. Simplemente he reaccionado como cualquier hombre para calmar una necesidad de lo más natural – dejó de hablar y esperó.

Candy lo miraba fijamente. Su corazón había empezado a martillearle el pecho, le dolía tanto que apenas podía respirar.

– No te entiendo – contestó llena de dolor –. ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Candy, vuelve a la realidad. ¿Tan tonto me consideras? Toda esa palabrería sobre el destino... Dios mío. De repente vuelves a mi vida... te metes en mi cama como si estos cinco años no hubieran existido.

Candy sentía como si algo muy pesado, una piedra enorme la estuviera desgarrando por dentro, impidiéndole pensar, hablar y casi respirar. Pero no le impedía sentir dolor y miedo. No, eso sí lo sentía.

– Por favor – sollozó cuando por fin pudo arrancar una palabra a sus cuerdas vocales –. No entiendo nada.

– ¿No lo entiendes? – replicó Terry irritado.

Ella podía verlo respirar agitadamente por el enfado, pero su miedo era de algún modo distante y vago, como si le faltara energía, como si no tuviera fuerzas para asimilar todo aquello que estaba sufriendo.

.¿Y tú crees que yo lo entendí cuando me abandonaste a mí... a tu marido?

¡Su marido!

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, Candy se puso en pie y dio un grito ahogado mientras la habitación le daba vueltas. En ese instante, oyó una voz masculina que le hablaba con dureza.

– No, no hagas eso. No te saldrás con la tuya fingiendo que te desmayas. Candy... Candy...

Le oyó pronunciar su nombre con furia justo en el momento en que conseguía refugiarse en la oscuridad que la aguardaba.

Cuando volvió en sí, estaba otra vez sentada, pero esa vez en un cómodo sillón en un enorme y acogedor cuarto de estar. Como las otras habitaciones que había visto, esta le era vagamente familiar.

Un miedo horrible y helador se estaba apoderando de su vulnerable corazón. Una horrible y desconocida sensación de ...

– Yo... nosotros... es imposible que estemos casados – murmullo con dolor –. Yo... no te conozco. Ni siquiera sé tu nombre,..

Por un momento, pensó que la iba a golpear, parecía tan furioso, pero al verla estremecerse se alejó de ella moviendo la cabeza y riéndose con fuerza.

– Dios mío, ahora ya no me queda nada por oír. Ayer decías que el destino me había enviado, que era tu verdadero amor, y ahora quieres hacerme creer que no sabes quién soy. Candy, ¿tienes por costumbre acostarte con hombres que no conoces? ¿Es esa otra faceta de tu personalidad que yo desconozco? Igual que tu tendencia a desaparecer sin explicación alguna. ¿Alguna vez te has parado a pensar cómo me sentí?

Terry sentía cómo empezaba a sudar y se dio cuenta de lo peligrosamente cerca que estaba de perder el control. Se estaba alterando demasiado. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué le importaba a él ya que ella no lo amara?

Candy notaba un dolor que crecía dentro de ella, tenía la horrible sensación de haberse metido en una pesadilla en la cual todos sus temores se hacían realidad.

– Es imposible que estemos casados – repitió con la boca temblorosa –. Es imposible...

– ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? – le preguntó Terry –. Muy bien...

Pasó por su lado y se acercó a un escritorio antiguo que había en un rincón de la habitación, abrió un cajón y sacó de él una caja en la que había un papel. Se lo entregó a Candy.

– Lee esto – le ordenó.

El corazón le seguía golpeando el pecho. Empezó a leer mientras la sangre se le helaba en las venas; tenía las manos congeladas y la cabeza ardiendo.

Despacio y con mucha atención, como si fuera una niña, leyó las palabras escritas en aquel certificado, levantando de vez en cuando la mirada para observar la de él.

– Tu nombre es Terrence, – fue cuanto pudo decir al terminar de leer.

Tenía la boca seca y el corazón dolorido. Había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle, pero le daba miedo, le daban miedo sus respuestas.

Había dicho dos veces que lo había abandonado... que había desaparecido. ¿Qué clase de relación tendrían para que ella hiciera tal cosa? De forma instintiva, supo que no era propio de ella traicionar el compromiso que suponía el matrimonio. Entonces... ¿qué clase de matrimonio, qué clase de hombre...? ¿La clase de hombre que se llevaría a una mujer a la cama, como había hecho con ella la noche anterior, solo por sexo?

– No puedo seguir aquí, tengo que marcharme – dijo inquieta, pero Terry estaba enfrente de ella, bloqueándole el paso.

– Ni hablar – contestó con furia –. No te mueves de este lugar, no hasta que... no hasta que me digas por qué lo hiciste, Candy. Por qué me abandonaste. Dios, es lo mínimo que me debes, especialmente después de esa pantomima... esa mentira de anoche: «Te quiero mucho» –suspiró imitando su voz–. «Te deseo tanto... es el destino...»

Candy hizo un gesto de dolor al oír la amargura que había en el desdén de aquellas palabras. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Cómo podía explicarlo? Cada palabra que él decía le dolía más y más.

Intentó defenderse:

– Debe de haber sido... Yo nunca... – calló, demasiado orgullosa, demasiado atónita para decirle que todo lo que había dicho la noche anterior era verdad. ¿Lo era? No seguía soñando con él, ¿no?

– «Debe de haber sido... » –Terry volvía a imitarla –. ¿No te acuerdas?

Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro en silencio durante unos segundos llenos de tensión. Entonces, él se volvió para darle la espalda mientras le decía:

– ¿Qué clase de contestación es esa? ¿Por qué clase de idiota me tomas? Anoche te acordabas perfectamente. Cada caricia, cada palabra... cada beso que una vez significó algo para mí.

– No fue deliberado – Candy empezó a explicarse pero se detuvo, lo que estaba diciendo era demasiado sorprendente, demasiado doloroso. Necesitaba salir de allí desesperadamente y pensar con tranquilidad en lo que había sucedido.

– ¡Eh! ¿Dónde crees que vas? Terry preguntó con dureza cuando ella aprovechó su falta de concentración para dirigirse hacia la puerta, donde casi se chocó con el cartero que llegaba en ese momento.

Terry, que estaba justo detrás de ella, maldijo de rabia a la vez que el cartero le mostraba un papel, exigiéndole una firma. Pudo oír el motor del coche de Candy al arrancar.

Lo había conseguido. Había escapado de él. Candy temblaba con tal fuerza que supo que no estaba en condiciones para conducir. Pero no podía parar... no hasta que se hubiera alejado de él y estuviera a salvo en su pequeña casa.

Las lágrimas le recorrían el rostro y el corazón le latía con dolor y sorpresa. No era Candy White, sino la señora de Terrence Grandchester, una mujer casada... casada con el hombre de sus sueños. Cuando por fin paró el coche a la puerta de su casa, Candy se rió histérica sin dar crédito a lo que le había pasado. El hombre de sus sueños... quizás, pero para él ella era la mujer de sus peores pesadillas. después le pediría el divorcio.


	6. Chapter 6

Una adaptación esta vez de Penny Jordan.

**Amor sin recuerdos**

**Capítulo 6**

Nos la hemos pasado estupendamente. George cree que deberíamos intentar volver pronto, pero yo le he dicho que... – Kelly dejó de hablar al notar con preocupación que Candy no la estaba escuchando. – ¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué te ocurre? – le preguntó.

–Yo... –Candy comenzó a hablar con la intención de disimular lo que le pasaba. Al fin y al cabo, era una mujer adulta y sabía hacer frente a sus problemas ella sola. Pero dos noches sin dormir apenas y el shock de descubrir que Terry y ella estaban casados la habían dejado sin energías. – He averiguado por qué Terry, el hombre del restaurante, me era tan familiar – le contó a Kelly sombríamente.

Kelly estaba cada vez más impaciente. Dejó sobre la mesa el café que le había servido Candy y esperó. Candy se levantó y se dirigió hacia el fregadero de la cocina. Se puso un vaso de agua y se lo bebió de un trago para quitarse la sequedad que tenía en la garganta.

– Es mi marido.

– ¿Qué? – Kelly la estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

– Es cierto – aseguró Candy con la mirada angustiada –. He visto el certificado de matrimonio.

Media hora después, Candy había conseguido contarle toda la historia de lo que había sucedido entre Terry y ella, o la mayoría de ello. Había ciertas cosas que su amor propio no le permitía contar ni a su mejor amiga.

– ¿Le has contado lo del accidente?

Candy negó con la cabeza.

– No ... no pude... El dice que yo lo abandoné y... yo ... yo no sé por qué se casó conmigo, Kelly. Es obvio lo que siente por mí ahora...

– ¿Y tú?, ¿qué sientes tú por él? – le preguntó Kelly con suavidad, olvidándose de los sentimientos de Terry por un momento.

– No lo sé – admitió Kelly –. Ha sido un golpe muy fuerte. Todavía no puedo creerlo...

– Tienes que contarle lo de tu accidente – le dijo Kelly con firmeza.

– No puedo, Kelly –protestó Candy –. Y para ser sincera, no creo que esté dispuesto a escucharme. Me siento tan tonta... Todas esas tonterías sobre el hombre de mis sueños... y las he repetido una y otra vez.

– Era tu marido – la defendió Kelly con tristeza. Había otra cosa importante que tenía que preguntarle a Candy, aunque era consciente de lo destrozada que estaba.

– Cuando él ... Terry... te dijo que estabais casados, ¿tú... tú ... ?

– ¿Si recordé algo? – la interrumpió Candy adivinando lo que iba a decir –. No... nada. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho, al menos podría... – se levantó de la silla y empezó a dar vueltas por la cocina –. Kelly, tengo que acordarme de lo que sucedió... es necesario que lo haga. Si no... – Se detuvo, su voz y su rostro daban muestra de la tortura que estaba sufriendo; Kelly deseaba con toda su alma poder ayudarla de algún modo –. ¿Por qué haría yo algo así?, ¿cómo iba yo a dejar al hombre que se supone que amaba y con el que estaba casada? No puedo creerlo... tengo que saber la verdad, si no...

– ¿No podría Terry darte alguna pista de por qué lo dejaste?

– Yo... nosotros no... Estaba tan enfadado conmigo.

Viendo a su amiga sufrir tanto, Kelly no quiso presionarla haciéndole más preguntas, así es que trató de calmarla. Pero ella había decidido que el marido de Candy tenía que saber la verdad sobre el accidente y, si Candy no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, lo tendría que hacer ella.

– Cariño, lo que necesitas es un poco de sano ejercicio, un buen paseo.

Pero por dentro sabía que lo que de verdad necesitaba su amiga era recordar aquellas semanas, aquel tiempo que se le había borrado. Hasta que no lo hiciera, no podría estar en condiciones de defenderse frente a las acusaciones de Terry..

Gracias a Petrofiche, Kelly se enteró, de que Terry estaba haciendo el trabajo desde casa y decidió hacerle una visita sin previo aviso, por si acaso se negaba a recibirla.

La casa y el lugar donde se encontraba eran impresionantes, tuvo que admitir al salir del coche y dirigirse hacia la puerta. ¿Por qué habría dejado Candy su casa y a su marido? Terry Grandchester tenía la clave para resolver aquel misterio, Kelly estaba segura de ello. ¿Habría algún dato vital que solo él conocía o sería verdad que, come le dijo a Candy, desconocía las razones que la llevaron a abandonarlo?

Kelly llamó al timbre con energía y aguardó. Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho.

– ¿El doctor Terry Grandchester? –preguntó cuando Terry abrió la puerta.

– Sí – asintió mientras observaba detenidamente la expresión de su inesperada visita.

– Soy Kelly Lever, la doctora y amiga de Candy.

– ¿Su doctora? – preguntó Terry frunciendo el ceño. La invitó a entrar, y la acompañó hasta la sala de estar.

– Candy no sabe que estoy aquí –le dijo Kelly al tiempo que hacía un gesto para rechazar los refrescos que le estaba ofreciendo –. Pero tenía que verlo porque hay algo que creó que debe saber.

Terry la estudió detenidamente. Tenía aspecto de buena doctora. Era la doctora de Candy... de repente una negra premonición le heló el cuerpo.

– ¿Está enferma? – preguntó con brusquedad.

– No, físicamente no – respondió Kelly con igual sequedad. La preocupación que notó en su voz la había sorprendido. Por lo que le había contado Candy esperaba que se mostrara mucho más hostil –. Candy sufrió un grave accidente que le provocó amnesia. Eso es por lo...

Kelly dejó de hablar interrumpida por la ansiedad de Terry:

– ¿Que quiere decir con lo de un accidente grave? Nosotros...

– Eso demuestra que cuando le dijo que no sabía que usted y ella estuvieran casados le estaba diciendo la verdad – con mordacidad Kelly continuó con la explicación –. No recuerda nada del accidente, ni de las semanas anteriores al mismo. Si no me cree, hay informes médicos que así lo demuestran – le informó Kelly, pero él estaba negando con la cabeza.

Sí que la creía, pero se había quedado paralizado por el shock que acababa de sufrir.

– ¿Por qué demonios no me dijo nada? Si lo hubiera hecho...

– Si lo hubiera hecho, ¿no la habría asustado y amenazado de la manera en que lo hizo?. No, estoy segura de que no. Ningún hombre digno de ser llamado así habría sido capaz de comportarse así, ¿verdad?

Kelly vio por las enrojecidas mejillas de Terry que había dado en el clavo.

– Quizás yo... yo... reaccioné de forma exagerada – admitió –. Pero no tiene la menor idea de lo que sufrí cuando ella desapareció por las buenas.

– No – contestó Kelly con remordimiento –. Pero sí sé lo que sufrió Candy cuando la atropellaron en la calle y quedó en coma, cuando volvió en sí y se dio cuenta de que había partes de su vida que no podía recordar...

– ¿Cuándo... cuándo fue... el accidente? – preguntó Terry con aspereza.

A medida que Kelly vio cómo reaccionaba a lo que le contaba su tono se fue suavizando.

– El martes veintiocho de septiembre, poco antes del mediodía, según los testigos. Tengo esa fecha y esa hora grabadas en la memoria, quizás porque las oí a menudo durante el juicio. Candy tuvo que ir a juicio para reclamar una indemnización justa por sus lesiones – le explicó.

Terry se había quedado lívido.

– Mi vuelo salió con retraso aquella misma tarde – le dijo con tristeza –. Es una fecha y una hora que también tengo grabadas en la memoria. Hasta el mismo momento de subir al avión esperé que ella apareciera... y me explicara... Llevaba desaparecida diez días – añadió cortante –. Y... ¿dice que no recuerda nada de nuestro matrimonio... ni... de mí?

Kelly notó lo duro que era para él decir esas palabras e imaginaba lo duro que sería para su orgullo oír la respuesta.

– No, no recuerda nada – contestó, con suavidad.

– Pero sí que me reconoció – insistió Terry con empeño.

– Sí – tuvo que admitir Kelly –. Eso es verdad, en parte. Te reconoció pero no como una persona real. No como...

– ¿... su marido? – completó él –. ¿Hay posibilidades de que recupere la memoria?, ¿se puede hacer algo para que...?

– Podría recuperarla. Nadie puede asegurar ni lo uno ni lo otro. Y, en cuanto a lo que se puede hacer... ¿De verdad cree que si hubiera algo... algo que Candy pudiera hacer para recordar, no lo haría? – le preguntó moviendo la cabeza –. Cuando hablamos de lo que había sucedido, y de usted, me dijo que daría cualquier cosa por poder recordar. Puedo imaginar el golpe que esto supone para usted, pero trate de pensar cómo debe de ser para Candy. No solo ha tenido que pasar cinco años de su vida preguntándose que sucedió en esos periodos que no recuerda, ahora tiene además que enfrentarse al trago de descubrir que tiene un marido que no recuerda, al que abandonó y no sabe por qué. Le puedo asegurar, doctor Grandchester, que Candy no es el tipo de persona que abandonaría un compromiso que considera tan importante como el matrimonio, a menos que tuviera una muy buena razón. Quizás usted sepa más de esa razón de lo que quiere admitir – indagó Kelly conteniendo la respiración al ver como la expresión de Terry pasaba de la concentración al enfado.

– No sé nada en absoluto, ni un secreto ni nada. Tuvimos una pelea, sí, una ridiculez, sobre si debíamos o no tener un hijo en un futuro.

– ¿Considera trivial el tema de la paternidad? – preguntó irónica.

– No – se defendió Terry inmediatamente –. Todo lo contrario. Mi infancia me enseñó lo importante que es para un niño saberse querido por sus padres. Aquello solo fue una discusión, una riña. Causada, creo, más por el hecho de que nos teníamos que separar pronto, que por un verdadero enfrentamiento en el tema de los hijos. ¿Cómo está Candy ahora? – le preguntó de repente, despistándola totalmente –. Es que... reaccioné de forma exagerada sobre... sobre ciertos aspectos de... de su manera de comportarse conmigo, pero no sabía nada del accidente...

– Está muy alterada – le dijo Kelly con sinceridad –. Pero tiene mucha fuerza interior. La ha necesitado todos estos años, si no no habría sobrevivido – Kelly miró al reloj, tenía que marcharse –. Candy necesita su comprensión, no sus críticas –l e dijo sin andar con rodeos. Titubeó durante un segundo –. No le he contado esto a Candy porque no quiero que se haga ilusiones, pero quizás su reaparición podría desencadenar algo que le hiciera recordar.

Terry estaba trabajando en un complicado informe cuando llegó Kelly, pero cuando se marchó se dio cuenta de que no habría manera que ponerse a trabajar otra vez. Aunque intentó que Kelly no lo notara, lo que le había contado lo había alterado de tal manera, que todavía no había podido asimilar todo aquello.

El pensar en Candy herida, en el hospital sola... asustada, sufriendo, a punto de morir... lo llenaba de dolor y de rabia, tanto que no podía quedarse quieto. ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada'?, ¿por qué no le había explicado que sufría amnesia? Quizás así habría entendido por qué hablaba todo el tiempo del destino. Quizás habría... Era demasiado tarde para lamentarse, para desear no haber... ¿no haberse acostado con ella?, ¿aprovecharse de ella? Ahora que sabía todo lo que Kelly le había contado, se daba cuenta de que su comportamiento había sido cruel y despiadado.

Pero él no lo sabía, se recordó a sí mismo. Él creyó que estaba fingiendo. ¿Sería verdad todo aquello que dijo?, ¿estaría reviviendo el amor y la felicidad que una vez habían compartido?, ¿de verdad creía que él era su alma gemela... que estaban destinados a encontrarse... que lo amaba?

Bueno; tal vez lo sintiera cuando lo dijo, pero seguro que ya había cambiado de opinión. Nada podía quitarle de la cabeza que al dejarlo de aquel modo quiso destruir deliberadamente el amor que compartían, pero eso no le daba motivos para actuar con ella como lo había hecho. Tenía que ir a verla. Le debía una disculpa por su reciente comportamiento, aunque ella no le diera a él una por lo que sucedió hace años.

Se dio cuenta de que corría el peligro de despertar sentimientos que tenía dormidos dentro de sí. Pero el mero hecho de pensar en Candy, su Candy, indefensa y herida... Pero ya no era su Candy. Dejó de ser su Candy en el momento en que se marchó de su lado.

Candy estaba, recogiendo la colada de la cuerda de tender con desánimo. Llevaba horas, desde la visita de Kelly, limpiando la casa de forma compulsiva, actividad que le servía para distraer su pensamiento y alejarlo de Terry y dejar de obligarse a intentar recordar.

Sabía que había amado a Terry, sus sueños eran prueba irrefutable de ello y, presumiblemente, él la había amado a ella, aunque no hubo ninguna señal de amor cuando él... Pero no, debía dejar de pensar en eso. Debía haberlo amado, pero aun así debió sentir la necesidad de dejarlo y, después de hacerlo, había construido a través de sus sueños una imagen idealizada de él como amante perfecto.

Sabía algunas cosas más, pero lo que seguía sin saber era por qué lo veía así en sus sueños: como su héroe, su salvador, su único amor si la realidad era tan diferente.

«Tú te marchaste de mi lado. Tú me abandonaste». Le había dicho Terry, y no podía defenderse de esa acusación de ningún modo porque no recordaba nada de lo que él le contaba.

Corrió hacia la casa intentando eliminar el sentimiento de pánico que la estaba invadiendo.

Manteniéndose ocupada podría quizás reprimir su ansiedad, o al menos intentaba convencerse de ello. No se atrevía a parar, no se atrevía ni a pensar en la terrible situación en la que se encontraba. Era una mujer casada, casada con Terry Grandchester, ¡que era un extraño!

Un fuerte escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo. Sería mejor que se hiciese un té. Acababa de llenar la tetera cuando oyó el timbre. Segura de ir a encontrar a Kelly que iba a recordarle que podía volver a su casa cuando quisiera, fue a abrir la puerta.

La visión de Terry esperando al otro lado de la puerta fue tan inesperada que se tambaleó y tuvo que luchar por recuperar el equilibrio.

– ¿Qué... qué quieres? – lo desafió aterrada.

– Me gustaría hablar contigo – la amabilidad con la que respondió Terry no la engañó, ya sabía lo engañosa que podía ser esa amabilidad.

– Bueno, pues yo no quiero hablar contigo –dijo con orgullo a la vez que sentía cómo le temblaba la barbilla.

Dos casas más allá, un vecino suyo estaba llegando y vio por el rabillo del ojo el interés que estaban despertando. De forma instintiva, quiso esconderse de la curiosidad de su vecino y, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Terry le dijo dulcemente:

– Candy, creo que deberías dejarme entrar, a menos que quieras que oigan lo que decimos... – no le dejaba ninguna alternativa. Vacilante, entró en casa permitiéndole que la siguiera –. ¿Estás bien?

– ¿Bien? –tuvo que sofocar los pinchazos de dolor que sentía en el pecho y en la garganta y que amenazaban con no dejarle hablar –. ¡Lo estaba! – le dijo con frialdad cuando recuperó el control necesario para poder contestar.

Habían cruzado el recibidor y desde la puerta de la cocina oyó el agua hirviendo. Automáticamente, se dirigió hacia allí, tensa al notar que él la seguía. «¡No entres aquí!» deseaba gritarle. «No te acerques a mí. No quiero que estés aquí... en mi casa... en mi santuario».

– Kelly vino a verme – le dijo bruscamente.

Candy sintió que aquellas palabras se le clavaban en el cuerpo como cuchillos. El efecto fue inmediato y escalofriante: una fría oleada de dolor y miedo.

Notó cómo la tetera se le escurría entre las manos. Gritó asustada al tiempo que daba un salto hacia atrás y provocaba que el agua salpicara por todas partes. Sintió el brazo arder por las gotas de agua hirviendo y se oyó a sí misma gritar. Pero parecía que aquello no le estaba pasando a ella, que de algún modo ella no formara parte de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Vio a Terry acercarse a ella. Le oyó maldecir y pedirle:

– Déjame ver. Te has quemado.

– No es nada – negó a la vez que intentaba no dejarse llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo –. Solo han sido unas pocas gotas – pero era demasiado tarde, le había agarrado el brazo y lo estaba examinando. Primero con la mirada y luego con sus dedos observó la enorme cicatriz que recorría su brazo desde la muñeca. Aunque ya se veía mucho menos, todavía era algo que no le gustaba que viera nadie. Era la insignia de su valor, como lo llamaba Kelly.

– ¿Por qué me dejaste, Candy? –l e preguntó crudamente Terry.

De pronto, todo aquello fue demasiado para ella.

Todo lo que había tratado de contener desde que Terry le dijo que estaban casados de repente se desbordó y se puso a llorar, el cuerpo le temblaba con una fuerza irreprimible. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, como si al taparse los ojos se pudiera esconder de él, como si pudiera esconder su vergüenza y su debilidad a la vez que lloraba desesperada.

No sé. No sé... no consigo acordarme. No recuerdo nada...

Era como si reconocerlo, admitir esa debilidad hubiera abierto las puertas a todo el dolor y el miedo que había estado reprimiendo desde el accidente.

Estaba temblando con tal fuerza que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, era incapaz de controlar lo que le estaba pasando. Lloraba como si la estuvieran torturando. Entonces, Terry se acercó a ella y la envolvió entre sus brazos. Su fuerza palió la angustia que sentía con la misma suavidad con que el agua extingue el fuego.

– De acuerdo, tranquila – le decía él con suavidad mientras que remitían los temblores y se calmaba el llanto–. No te vas a quedar aquí tu sola. Te vienes a casa conmigo.

– ¡No! – se negó Candy inmediatamente separándose de sus brazos–. No soy una niña. Soy una mujer.. y...

– Y también eres mi mujer – e recordó Terry tajante –. Puede que no recuerdes que te casaste conmigo, Candy, pero todavía somos marido y mujer.

– Podemos divorciarnos...

– Sí – convino él –. Pero, por lo que a mí respecta, antes de poner fin oficialmente a nuestro matrimonio hay algunas dudas que necesito resolver. Hay cosas que los dos necesitamos saber...

Candy apartó la mirada de él. Todavía se sentía muy débil tras la crisis emocional que acababa de sufrir. La piel donde le había salpicado el agua todavía le dolía y se sentía muy aturdida, casi dispuesta a dejar que Terry se encargara de todo.

– Estás muy alterada – le dijo con suave severidad –. Me temo que los dos lo estamos. Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros es algo que debemos solucionar los dos juntos. No tengo ni idea de por qué quisiste terminar nuestra relación y parece que tú tampoco.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con «parece»? – lo desafió Candy rápidamente –. ¿Crees que estoy fingiendo, crees que no quiero recordar? ¿Crees que... – tuvo que parar al notar que las lágrimas amenazaban con reaparecer. Se sentía débil y agotada, tanto física corno emocionalmente y deseaba más que nada poder acurrucarse en algún lugar oscuro y a salvo, poder escapar de todo lo que estaba sufriendo.

– Necesitas que te vean esa quemadura.

Las lágrimas le inundaban los ojos, a punto de desbordarse.

– Déjame sola, estoy bien – le dijo, pero sabía que no era cierto. Estaba mareada y veía borroso.

Hubo una época, al principio de su recuperación, en la que se preguntaba con desesperación si llegaría el momento en el que se encontrara del todo bien, si su incapacidad para recordar significaba que su cerebro había sufrido lesiones tan serias como las de su cuerpo. Kelly había intentado tranquilizarla sobre ese tema, pero desde entonces había sido una cuestión espinosa para ella, algo que influyó en su empeño por terminar la carrera y conseguir un buen empleo.

Al dejar de mirar a Terry vio las incipientes ampollas que tenía en el brazo y cayó por fin en la cuenta de que de verdad se había quemado y no lo había notado hasta ese momento. A punto de desmayarse, oyó a Terry decir de nuevo:

– No hay más discusión, te vienes a casa conmigo.

El médico de urgencias que los atendió en el hospital les dijo que las quemaduras no eran muy graves, y que había sido el shock lo que había hecho que Candy casi perdiera el conocimiento, pero Terry no quería arriesgarse e insistió en que le administraran un sedante y un analgésico.

De camino a la enorme casa, Candy dormitaba en el asiento del copiloto.

Aunque odiara admitirlo, la vulnerabilidad que había visto en ella en las últimas horas le había hecho revivir una emoción que creía muerta desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Sabía que era por eso por lo que se estaba comportando de esa forma tan distante con ella, pero si no lo hacía... Esa expresión de desesperado orgullo y de miedo que reflejaban sus ojos casi había sido bastante para...

Todo aquello le recordaba a la manera en que ella lo había mirado entonces, hace años.

– No te muevas – le dijo con firmeza al ver que intentaba abrir la puerta del coche cuando llegaron a la casa.

– Puedo andar perfectamente – protestó Candy, pero Terry fue hacia ella y la levantó en sus brazos. Aunque forcejeó para librarse de sus brazos podía sentir que su debilidad la arrastraba a un oscuro y acogedor lugar.

Por la rapidez de su decisión de llevarla a casa consigo Terry no había tenido tiempo de preparar una habitación para Candy, por lo que tuvo que cederle su dormitorio, allí la dejó con mucho cuidado en mitad de la enorme cama.

Premeditadamente, Terry intentó no mirarla mientras la desvestía y la metía en la cama en ropa interior.

Siempre había tenido buena figura, la primera vez que la vio desnuda todavía tenía cuerpo casi de niña; sin embargo ahora, aunque podía notar sus curvas de mujer y no de jovencita, se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado delgada, se le adivinaban las costillas sin dificultad por debajo de la pálida piel.

La Candy que él conocía había tenido un sano apetito que le permitía disfrutar de la comida y dejaba presagiar que su apetito sexual... su apetito por él sería igual de inocente y de entusiasta. Y el presagio no era equivocado, la primera vez que la llevó a la cama...

Con esfuerzo, dirigió sus pensamientos hacia otra cosa. Había ciertos recuerdos que era mejor no desenterrar y este, con total seguridad, era uno de ellos. Pero, quizás por el peligro que entrañaba también era un recuerdo que no iba a ser fácil mantener alejado, como muy bien descubrió Terry al salir del dormitorio.

Resopló exasperado y abandonó el trabajo que estaba intentando retomar, se acercó hacia el gran ventanal y observó el jardín. Se comportaba como si todavía la amase y no era así, no podía, ¡no debía!

En los años que habían estado separados, los años durante los cuales ella había huido, había traicionado el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, Terry había utilizado su angustia para aplastar sus sentimientos, su amor; lo que lo había llevado a cierto aturdimiento. En ese momento, estaba sintiendo que ese aturdimiento empezaba a diluirse.

Descubrir que había sufrido tanto y que había estado tan cerca de la muerte lo estaba afectando mucho, más que el hecho de que hubiera perdido la memoria. Sentía que una parte, en lo más profundo de sí mismo, que creía perdida para siempre estaba volviendo a la vida. No era amor, se dijo, no podía ser amor.

No, era imposible. Pero saberlo no lo protegía de los recuerdos de... De forma inconsciente miró hacia el dormitorio. En esa habitación, en esa cama dormía Candy... su mujer... en la cama que él había compartido con Candy... su Candy... su amor...

Con aire taciturno, devolvió la mirada hacia el río. A ella le encantaba estar en la cama de noche con las cortinas y las ventanas abiertas para poder oír el murmullo del agua. Una noche incluso se escabulleron hasta allí para nadar juntos, desnudos en la oscuridad. Ella al principio puso algunos reparos, argumentando que el agua estaría muy fría de noche y que alguien los podía ver, pero luego se empezaron a tocar el uno al otro y se olvidaron de todo.

El agua estaba muy fría, ¡pero ellos no!

– Pareces un dios – le había dicho ella trémula mientras sus delicadas manos se movían por su cuerpo. Había gemido con fuerza cuando su cuerpo se introdujo poderoso en el de ella en mitad de un beso apasionado.

Aquella misma noche, o más bien por la mañana, ella se acercó a él en la cama, acariciando sus músculos con la punta de los dedos mientras sus besos por vez primera se hicieron más exigentes, más atrevidos y rozaron su estómago, antes de deslizarse más abajo.

– Prométeme que siempre me amarás – le pidió ella.

– Siempre – contestó él y lo dijo de veras.

Volvió a su escritorio. Era un hombre adulto que tenía que terminar un complicado informe y no debía dejar que otros asuntos llevaran sus pensamientos a terrenos tan peligrosos. No importaba cuánta compasión sintiera por la situación en la que se encontraba Candy, no debía permitirse olvidar lo que había sucedido en los últimos años.

«No puedo recordar», había sollozado y él había sentido el mismo pánico que la atenazaba a ella. Pero hasta que no fuera capaz de recordar ninguno de los dos sería libre para olvidar su pasado y su matrimonio.


	7. Chapter 7

Una adaptación esta vez de Penny Jordan.

**Amor sin recuerdos**

**Capítulo 7**

¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

– Bien – mintió Candy, intentando esquivar los ojos de Terry mientras se servía una taza de café.

Llevaba tres días en su casa. Bien es cierto que las veinticuatro primeras las había pasado dormida, pero ya estaba totalmente recuperada del accidente con la tetera y se sentía tremendamente avergonzada de la forma tan exagerada en la que había reaccionado ante un simple susto.

Ya era hora de irse a su casa. Quería irse a casa, necesitaba irse a casa, se recordó agitada. Cuando al despertar se dio cuenta de que estaba en casa de Terry, y en su cama, sintió un escalofrío de emoción que todavía no se sentía con fuerzas para analizar.

No sentía nada por él salvo ira por el modo en que la había tratado... pero también había cuidado de ella.

– No tengo hambre – le dijo le primera tarde al despertarse cuando él entró en la habitación, a su habitación, llevándole una bandeja con comida.

– Come algo – fue todo lo que dijo, pero por alguna razón su comportamiento había emocionado a Candy y, cuando se hubo marchado, sus saladas lágrimas se mezclaron con la sopa que él le había llevado.

– Esta es tu habitación – protestó cuando volvió a recoger la bandeja.

– Nuestra habitación – la corrigió de inmediato, pero calló al ver la reacción en el rostro de Candy –. No te preocupes, no voy reclamar mis derechos de esposo – le aseguró con tristeza –. Me he preparado una cama en otra habitación.

– En realidad – empezó a decir ella llena de seguridad, pero intentando no mirarlo a los ojos –, me encuentro perfectamente, así que creo que es hora de que me vaya casa y...

– ¿Y qué? – la desafió Terry –. ¡No! Todavía hay muchas entre nosotros que hay que resolver.

– Yo... tengo cosas que hacer... la casa, el jardín – dijo Candy y se detuvo al verle negar con la cabeza –. Los vecinos se estarán preguntando qué habrá pasado.

– No hace falta que te preocupes por nada de eso – le aseguró Terry con calma –. A los vecinos ya les he explicado lo que ha sucedido. En cuanto al jardín, puedo hablar con los que cuidan el mío...

– ¿Qué les has explicado a los vecinos? – interrumpió Candy con sequedad mientras su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza.

– Les he contado lo del accidente con la tetera y que siendo mi mujer...

– ¡Tu mujer! ¡Les has dicho que estamos casados... ! – explotó Candy sin creer lo que oía.

– ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo, es la verdad.

– Pero nos vamos a divorciar – protestó Candy y añadió enfadada –: No tenías ningún derecho a hacerlo. No quiero que...

– ¿Que la gente sepa que soy tu marido? – la interrumpió Terry con cinismo.

Candy negó con la cabeza. Cómo podía explicarle lo nerviosa que le ponía pensar en la curiosidad que habría suscitado entre los vecinos el enterarse de que tenía un marido con el que ni siquiera recordaba haberse casado.

– No tenías ningún derecho a hacerlo – repitió levantándose de la silla para empezar a andar por la cocina con nerviosismo–. Terry, quiero irme a casa, necesito irme a mi casa ahora mismo.

– Esta es tu casa – le dijo irritado –. Cuando nos casamos, la puse a nombre de los dos y, por eso, entre otras cosas, no he podido venderla, necesitaba tu consentimiento por escrito.

– Cuando quieras te lo doy – replicó rápidamente –. No quiero... no puedo quedarme aquí.

– ¿Por qué no? ¿De qué tienes miedo?

– De nada... de nada – negó agitando la cabeza y mirándolo a la cara.

– Me tratas como si fuera tu adversario, tu enemigo – le dijo con pesar –. Y no lo soy. Lo único que quiero es...

– Es que recupere la memoria para que te diga por qué te dejé – le interrumpió Candy bruscamente –. ¿Te crees que yo no quiero recordar? ¿Piensas que estoy fingiendo? ¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que es que de repente te digan que estás casada... que has compartido tu vida... tu amor... con alguien que...? – dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de que sus emociones la estaban superando –. Claro que quiero recordar, pero no puedo – le dijo con cansancio.

– Quizás tú sola no puedas, pero a lo mejor podrías con mi ayuda

– ¿Con tu ayuda? – Candy lo miró fijamente –. ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Tú y yo vivíamos juntos durante esas semanas que no recuerdas. Yo sí las recuerdo, aunque tú no puedas, Recuerdo todo lo que hicimos... todo, y creo que si reviviéramos esas cosas... si volviéramos a hacer lo mismo... quizás podrías recuperar algo de tu memoria.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con «revivir esas cosas»? – preguntó Candy con recelo. Lo que sugería era ridículo, tenía muy claro que no iba a aceptarlo, pero él estaba empeñado en dar su opinión.

– No hace falta que me mires así – le aseguró de inmediato –. No soy un pervertido al que le excita obligar a, una mujer a hacer el amor con él. Sería una vuelta al pasado pero sin sexo. Además, eso no lo has olvidado, ¿verdad? – dijo bromeando.

Candy, ruborizada, se contuvo para no decir las rabiosas palabras de rechazo que le venían a la boca. El, obviamente, se estaba refiriendo a sus sueños y no podía llevarle la contraria por mucho que quisiera.

– No funcionaría – le dijo carente de energía.

– Eso no puedes decirlo hasta que no lo intentes – insistió Terry –. Y te lo debes a ti misma.

Candy le dio la espalda incapaz de rebatirlo porque sabía que tenía razón y se dio cuenta de todas las veces que se había prometido hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para recuperar la memoria.

– De acuerdo – accedió reticente –. Pero no tengo por qué quedarme aquí...

– Sí, sí que tienes que quedarte – la corrigió Terry –. Al fin y al cabo, entonces vivías aquí conmigo.

– ¿Antes de casarnos? – preguntó sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

– Sí, éramos amantes y no había ninguna razón para vivir separados.

Quizás no hubiera ninguna razón, pero por algún motivo Candy se quedó estupefacta ante tal revelación.

– Mira – continuó Terry– , estuvimos juntos dos meses, lo único que te pido es que me concedas ese mismo tiempo. Dos meses, eso es todo. Si después de ese tiempo sigues sin recordar nada, me daré por vencido y...

– Y nos divorciaremos – lo interrumpió Candy con voz cansina.

– Sí – asintió con igual falta de énfasis.

Candy era consciente de que podía haber mencionado que, si de todas formas se iban a separar, no había razón para retrasarlo. Pero claro, sí que había una razón, y ella sabía perfectamente cuál era. El orgullo masculino de Terry seguía herido por haber sido abandonado. Quería una explicación, una razón, y estaba empeñado en que ella se la proporcionara.

Los motivos que tenía ella para querer recuperar la memoria eran bastante más complejos. En sus sueños, veía a Terry como su amante, su cuerpo lo recordaba como amante. Antes de que él le dijera la verdad sobre su matrimonio, ella se moría por estar cerca de él, era una necesidad tan fuerte que de alguna manera rompió los muros de su memoria. Entonces, ¿por qué lo abandonó? Su incapacidad para recordar le hacía sentir que le faltaba una parte de sí misma y eso amenazaba con despertar toda la inseguridad que había sentido cuando era una niña abandonada. Solo que esa vez era ella la que había abandonado... ¿por qué?. Tenía que averiguarlo.

– ¡Qué vas a hacer ¿qué?! – le preguntó Kelly cuando la llamó para contarle lo que iban a hacer.

– Terry dice que hasta que no recuerde el pasado y a él ninguno de los dos podremos seguir adelante con nuestras vidas – le explicó Candy.

– Bueno, puede que tenga algo de razón – admitió Kelly –, Y si eso es lo que tú quieres...

Sintió el impulso de decirle que aquello era lo último que deseaba, pero consiguió callar. Terry estaba decidido a salirse con la suya y sospechaba que ni siquiera Kelly podría detenerlo. Intentaba convencerse de que superar aquellos dos meses sería parecido a aguantar los duros tratamientos de recuperación que había tenido que llevar a cabo cuando estaba en el hospital. El resultado compensaría el dolor.

– Tengo que admitir que me alegro de que no vayas a vivir sola. Estas pasando por una temporada muy traumática y, por muy testaruda e independiente que seas, no es buen momento para que estés sola. Y, ¿eso quiere decir que por ahora aplazáis el divorcio?

– Por ahora sí – admitió Candy algo nerviosa –. Solo es un aplazamiento temporal, nada más.

Solo un aplazamiento temporal. Solo un aplazamiento de dos meses. Pero tres días después de comenzar, Candy ya había empezado a lamentar que Terry la convenciera para seguir su plan.

Tanto Kelly como Terry insistían en que todavía no estaba del todo recuperada y que no debía excederse en sus actividades, y ella estaba empezando a creer que tenían razón. Terry estaba tan ocupado, que apenas lo veía, lo cual sabía que debía agradecer, pero por algún motivo no era eso lo que sentía. Se encontraba cansada y adormilada, lo que se debía en parte, solo en parte, a que no dormía bien. Se resistía a permitirse dormir profundamente porque le daba miedo soñar con Terry.

¡Terry!

Vivir con é1 suponía mucha tensión... y no solo por el pasado que tenían en común.

Solo el pensar en él hacía que su cuerpo se pusiera en tensión y que pequeños escalofríos la estremecieran. Sentía que lo conocía demasiado, era demasiado vulnerable a él. Entonces, se vio obligada a admitir lo que se había estado negando los últimos días. Su temor había salido a la luz. Con los ojos cerrados, Candy se concentró para poner en orden el caos en el que se encontraban sus pensamientos. Sintiendo el agradable calor del sol en sus párpados cerrados consiguió relajarse un poco. Terry estaba trabajando y ella estaba sola en la casa. Oyó una abeja revolotear entre las rosas.

Las rosas. Podía percibir su aroma. De repente, sintió un hormigueo y empezó a ver imágenes confusas que desfilaban ante sus ojos cerrados: veía rosas rojas iluminadas por el sol, aspiraba profundamente el aroma impregnado del sensual olor del hombre que estaba a su lado. Podía ver su mano, sus dedos a punto de cortar una rosa.

– No, no la arranques – le susurró ella –. Vivirá más aquí fuera, en el rosal.

– Eres como una niña.

El cálido sonido de su voz le retumbó en los oídos como el ruido del oleaje del mar en una caracola: podía oírlo y reconocerlo pero sonaba lejano, distante.

Sentía su respiración contra su piel, la boca que se iba acercando a la de ella, haciéndole contener el aliento, consciente de que la iba a besar.

Sus labios se juntaron con la misma cálida delicadeza con la que la brisa rozaba las rosas, pero aun así la hizo temblar de placer. Notaba sus manos acariciándole los brazos. Instintivamente, se aproximó más a él a la vez que con la lengua él tanteaba sus suaves labios todavía cerrados, empeñado en saborear la dulzura escondida, de la misma manera en que la abeja libaba el polen de las rosas.

Su cuerpo se estremeció; su reacción dejó de ser silenciosa al emitir un suave gemido de placer.

– Terry...

Bruscamente, Candy abrió los ojos. La agradable calidez se había convertido en un frío tenso y helador y, a pesar de los fuertes escalofríos, podía sentir el sudor empapándole la frente.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?, ¿se estaba volviendo loca o simplemente acababa de volver al pasado por unos instantes? Quizás su memoria se estaba abriendo camino en su mente.

¿La habría besado Terry alguna vez allí, en esa tranquila rosaleda?

– ¿Candy?

Al oír la voz de Terry trató de recuperar la compostura, pero nada más verlo se dio cuenta de que no lo había conseguido.

– ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿algo va mal? – preguntó nervioso al acercarse a ella.

Tenía un aspecto impresionante, allí de pie, con su impecable traje y su camisa blanca inmaculada. ¿O eran los recuerdos los que le estaban haciendo que lo viera así? Sus recuerdos... Automáticamente Candy cerró los ojos.

– Yo... creo que he recordado algo – admitió agitada.

¿Por qué se lo había dicho? Ya era demasiado tarde para lamentar haber seguido el impulso de contestar. Terry estaba a su lado, con la mano puesta en el brazo de ella.

– ¿Has...?, ¿qué? Cuéntamelo.

– No ha sido nada... de verdad – empezó a negarlo, reacia a describir ante él la sensualidad e intimidad de lo que acababa de sentir.

– Estás mintiendo – la atacó Terry—. Cuéntamelo, Candy. Tengo derecho a saberlo.

Candy respiró hondo. Estaba empezando a encontrarse mareada y desorientada, no sabía si debido al calor o a lo que había pasado. Estaba empezando a temblar.

– Lo siento – oyó a Terry disculparse de forma inesperada, había notado la agitación de Candy bajo su mano –. No pretendía resultar tan agresivo.

Su disculpa hizo que las reticencias de Candy se vinieran abajo. Llena de dudas, intentó explicarle lo que había sucedido:

– Fue por las rosas... las estaba oliendo y de pronto... – se detuvo para mirarlo, sin darse cuenta de que Terry podía ver claramente el temor en sus ojos –. ¿Alguna vez...? – comenzó a decir indecisa– . ¿Alguna vez nosotros...?

Terry supo exactamente lo que estaba intentando preguntarle.

– A ti te encantaba esta parte del jardín – le dijo con suavidad –. Venías aquí a menudo y... – se calló y miró hacia otro lado –. Sé lo difícil y doloroso que debe de ser todo esto para ti, pero, al contrario que tú, yo sí tengo recuerdos del tiempo que pasamos juntos y... – dejó de hablar a la vez que retiraba las manos de su brazo. Extrañada, Candy se dio cuenta de que al instante echó de menos la calidez de su mano. Torpemente levantó la mano y, sin pensar lo que estaba haciendo, entrelazó los dedos entre los suyos, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos –. No soy en absoluto inmune a los recuerdos de aquella época... – Candy veía cómo se movía su pecho con respiración agitada –. Fue aquí donde te dije que quería grabar tu imagen en mi memoria, para poder llevarla conmigo cuando me marchara, y fue aquí donde...

– ... donde me besaste y me dijiste que mi piel olía más dulcemente que cualquier rosa – completó Candy con voz trémula y grave.

– Sí – dijo Terry sombríamente después de un breve silencio.

– Yo... acabo de recordar eso... cuando me dijiste lo de grabar mi imagen. Antes de eso, solo podía recordar el modo en el que... en el que me habías besado – confesó Candy.

– Sí aquí te besé... y tú me besaste a mí y... ¡Dios, Candy!

De pronto se encontró entre sus brazos y sus bocas estaban unidas, aquel beso era cualquier cosa salvo un simple recuerdo.

Candy sabía que tenía que detenerlo, pero, en vez de hacerlo, sus labios se aferraron a él; esa vez el masculino aroma que estaba destruyendo su autocontrol no era parte de su imaginación, quizás por eso estaba teniendo un efecto mucho más peligroso.

¿Se sentía así por lo que acababa de recordar, era por eso por lo que estaba reaccionando de aquel modo, deseándolo así? Mientras tanto él, con la lengua, iba abriendo con suavidad los labios de ella.

– Terry. Terry... Terry... – ni siquiera fue consciente de estar pronunciando su nombre hasta que le oyó responder.

– Sí. Sí... estoy aquí... – ahora le sostenía la cara entre las manos a la vez que su lengua se adentraba más y más y sus cuerpos se entrelazaban como si en realidad todavía fueran amantes.

Hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar... algunos sentimientos... algunas necesidades. El corazón de Candy latía agitado contra sus costillas, mientras que separaba las piernas para dejar espacio a la fuerza del muslo de Terry. Instintivamente, se reclinó sobre él, temblando de placer.

Pronto empezaría a besarle el cuello, luego los pechos, a la vez que se irían deshaciendo de la ropa para sentirse libres. Él le diría que era la mujer más bella del mundo y sus pezones reaccionarían endureciéndose y él los besaría y acariciaría con la lengua, entonces...

– ¡No! – en voz muy alta y llena de pánico Candy interrumpió el beso y se alejó de él.

Durante una décima de segundo, Terry y ella se miraron a los ojos fijamente compartiendo su angustia y, después, los dos volvieron a levantar sus muros defensivos para poder ocultar sus pensamientos.

– No deberías haber hecho eso – comenzó a decir Candy, pero Terry la interrumpió con suavidad:

– No deberías haberme dejado que lo hiciera

¡Dejarle! Al menos no había dicho que no debería haberle respondido.

De pronto, Candy empezó a sentir mucho frío y cansancio y, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Terry dijo con amabilidad:

– Mira, entiendo lo difícil que debe de ser esto para ti, pero tampoco es fácil para mí.

– Puede ser, pero al menos tú puedes recordar nuestra relación. Yo... – las lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos y le temblaba la voz –. Has vuelto más pronto de lo que esperaba – dijo cambiando de tema.

– Hace una tarde muy buena, pensé que a lo mejor te apetecía salir. Pero si no te encuentras bien.

– No, estoy bien – mintió Candy. Todavía estaba mareada y algo desorientada, pero no sabía si era por lo que había recordado o por lo que acababa de sentir cuando Terry la había besado. Prefería no saber la auténtica razón, tenía miedo de saberlo.

– A lo mejor ahora que ya has recordado algo sería un buen momento para ver si puedes recordar algo más – sugirió Terry con calma.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – lo desafió Candy recelosa. Si se proponía besarla otra vez, ella no lo aceptaría de ninguna manera, pero su respuesta fue muy tranquilizadora.

– Se me ha ocurrido que podíamos ir a dar un paseo en– coche y volver a los mismos lugares a los que solíamos ir... juntos. Quizás eso te refrescara la memoria.

Candy recapacitó con cautela sobre su sugerencia.

– ¿De verdad crees que... ? Bueno, no creo que me haga ningún daño – admitió a regañadientes. No estaba del todo segura de sí quería hacer caso a Terry, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que no quería seguir con él allí, en la intimidad de la rosaleda.

Al menos no tenía ningún recuerdo relacionado con el coche de Terry. Candy se sintió aliviada por un momento. Ese era un coche muy nuevo y...

– ¿Qué coche tenías... entonces? – le preguntó con curiosidad.

– ¿Entonces? – le dijo, a la vez que se incorporaba con su BMW al denso tráfico de la carretera– . ¿Te refieres a cuando nos conocimos? – ella asintió –. ¿No te acuerdas?

Empezó a negar con la cabeza, pero entonces, por algún motivo, le vino la imagen a la cabeza de un todoterreno bastante abollado, de color verde.

– ¿Era un...? ¡No! No me acuerdo.

Inmediatamente, Terry tuvo la sensación de que le estaba mintiendo. Bueno, él también sabía jugar.

– Era un deportivo – mencionó como por casualidad –, rojo chillón.

– ¿Qué?

– Pareces sorprendida – le dijo Terry –. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué coche pensabas que era?

– Mm... no sé. Pensé que quizás un Land Rover o algo así.

– Un Range Rover – la corrigió Terry con dulzura –. Un Range Rover verde oscuro...

Estaban cruzando la ciudad, al pasar por la plaza

Terry aparcó el coche.

– Ven – le dijo –. Vamos a dar un paseo.

– ¿Y bien? – le preguntó Terry media hora después, agarrándole la mano con fuerza mientras pasaban por tercera vez por la calle donde se habían conocido.

– Nada – contestó con sinceridad. Al ver su decepción, Candy notó cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas de fracaso –. ¿Crees que esto es fácil para mí? Yo soñaba contigo – le contó con desesperación. – Pensé que solo eras un sueño, mi amante imaginario. Pero esto no es un sueño, es una pesadilla y es horrible, insoportable... y no quiero que...

– ¿Igual que no me quieres a mí? – sugirió Terry.

Candy no se atrevía a mirarlo.

– Esto no va a funcionar – le dijo agitada en lugar de contestar a su pregunta.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a una pareja joven andando hacia ellos, la chica iba acurrucada entre los brazos protectores de su novio. Cuando llegaron a la altura de Terry y Candy se detuvieron a besarse; al principio con suavidad, pero la pasión fue aumentando. Luego, la chica se alejó de él riéndose a carcajadas. Candy no podía dejar de mirarlos, la risa de la chica retumbaba en su cabeza y se empezó a marear.

– ¿Candy?

Oyó a Terry llamarla e hizo un esfuerzo para desviar su atención de la pareja y mirarlo a él.

– Estoy cansada. Quiero irme a casa.

Para su sorpresa, Terry no insistió en que se quedaran, ni hizo ningún otro comentario, pero en lugar de volver a casa, salió de la ciudad y se dirigió al campo por pequeñas carreteras hasta llegar a un pequeño bar al que ya había ido alguna vez con Kelly y George. Era famoso por su excelente comida casera, pero era imposible que hubiera estado allí con Terry, ya que lo habían abierto hacía dos o tres años.

– Nosotros nunca estuvimos aquí – afirmó con seguridad.

– Ya, lo sé – respondió él . Pero los dos necesitamos comer algo y he pensado que nos relajaría estar en un sitio que no nos fuera familiar.

Iba a decir que no tenía hambre, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que no era así.

La comida, acompañada por un par de copas de vino, tuvo el inevitable efecto de relajarla, quizás demasiado. Candy se percató de ello dos horas después, cuando abrió los ojos y comprobó que se había quedado dormida en el coche de camino a casa.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó él.

A lo mejor era por la masculina manera en que la miraba, o por ese algo que ella veía tras su mirada. Candy no lo sabía. Lo que sí sabía era que ese aire de viril superioridad la irritaba ligeramente.

– Sí, estoy bien – contestó con brusquedad, incorporándose en el asiento –. Un par de copas de vino no me convierten en... una... en una borracha.

– No – asintió él; su boca empezó a esbozar una sonrisa y los ojos le brillaban con una expresión que provocó un estremecimiento que alertó a Candy –. Pero, si la memoria no me falla, en lo que sí te convierte es en una mujer deliciosamente desinhibida y cariñosa que...

– ¡Para! – le ordenó inmediatamente a la vez que se tapaba los oídos con la manos. Ya se sentía lo bastante vulnerable para que él lo empeorara aún más. Sin querer ver el efecto que su alteración tenía en él abrió la puerta del coche y se dirigió corriendo hacia de la casa.

Estaba casi en la puerta cuando Terry la alcanzó y, asombrosamente, empezó a disculparse.

– Lo siento, no debería haberlo dicho.

– No, no deberías – asintió Candy, pero luego, impulsada por su sentido de la justicia, añadió con toda sinceridad –: Sé las ganas que tienes de que recupere la memoria, pero presionándome con cosas que tú recuerdas y yo no, con la esperanza de reactivar mi memoria...

Hubo una breve pausa mientras Terry abría la puerta, entonces dijo algo que desconcertó a Candy por completo.

– ¿Quién dice que era tu memoria lo que esperaba reactivar?

Él también había bebido, se tuvo que recordar

Candy intentando buscarle una explicación a su increíble comentario. Aunque él solo se había tomado una copa de vino, no dos como ella, y siempre había aguantado el alcohol mucho mejor que ella. Se acordaba perfectamente cómo solía meterle prisa para que se terminara la primera copa mientras que él ya llevaba... Candy se quedó de piedra. Se acordaba perfectamente. Se tambaleó hasta la cocina, donde Terry estaba llenando la cafetera.

– Vale, vale, sé que no debería haberlo dicho – empezó a decir a la vez que ella entraba en la cocina, pero entonces, al verle la cara, dejó de hablar, dejó las tazas en la mesa, fue hacia ella y la agarró con delicadeza.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te ocurre?

Estaba demasiado impresionada para preguntarle cómo podía saber que le pasaba algo de forma tan instintiva.

– No estoy segura, es que... – lo miró a la cara antes de continuar, sus grandes ojos oscuros estaban llenos de una mezcla de orgullo y temor– ... no es nada, solo que... – al volver a quedarse callada otra vez sintió cómo él apretaba los dedos sobre sus brazos, transmitiéndole su tensión– . Es que he recordado que yo siempre estaba todavía con mi primera copa de vino cuando tú ya estabas terminando la segunda – al verle fruncir el ceño intentó explicarse– : Es que... podía verte... vernos... podía oírte, era como si de verdad estuviera allí... ¿Estás decepcionado? – adivinó al ver que no decía nada– . Lo siento. Yo...

– No, no – aseguró Terry con rapidez –. No lo sientas. Yo no... bueno, es un primer paso.

Sí – asintió algo triste al notar que él le soltaba los brazos. Obviamente él esperaba que hubiera recordado algo más, y ella también empezaba a desear poder... Estaba empezando a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ¿sería por el vino?

Le hubiera gustado que no fuera tan amable con ella, tan comprensivo. Prefería cuando estaba enfadado. Así no... no, ¿qué? Así podía no admitir la emoción y el deseo que sentía en contra de su voluntad. No, era solo la confusión... las falsas ilusiones que le provocaba el imaginarse... el recordar que una vez se quisieron tanto. Pero eso fue en el pasado, en un pasado que no conseguía recordar... un pasado en el que ella lo abandonó.

– Estoy cansada – le dijo algo alterada – . Creo que me voy a ir directamente a la cama.

Terry la vio alejarse de él, su gesto se torció por la pena. Parecía tan vulnerable, tan perdida y tan triste, que sentía el deseo de correr tras ella, tomarla entre sus brazos y decirle que no se preocupara, que el pasado no tenía ninguna importancia, que podían... ¿qué? ¿Empezar de nuevo? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Solo por haber reconocido a la chiquilla de la que una vez se enamoró... solo porque ella hubiera respondido cuando él la besó...

Pero no era esa chiquilla de antaño la que le acababa de provocar tanto remordimiento y ternura, ¿no?

Así es que ¿Todavía sentía algo por ella...? ¿su cuerpo todavía reaccionaba ante ella? ¿Todavía la deseaba? Al fin y al cabo, era humano, tenía derecho a esas debilidades, ¿no? Además, nada de eso quería decir que...

¿Qué? ¿Que se estuviera volviendo a enamorar de ella? Pero esta vez de la mujer que era, no de la chiquilla que había sido.

Tomó un sorbo de café e hizo una mueca. El café estaba fuerte y amargo. Enfadado, lo tiró al fregadero. Mejor eso que sufrir los inevitables efectos: el insomnio, el ardor...

¿Ardor? Sí, ya había sufrido suficiente de eso... ¡más que suficiente!


	8. Chapter 8

Una adaptación esta vez de Penny Jordan.

**Amor sin recuerdos**

**Capítulo 8**

Con inquietud, la mirada de Candy vagó por la habitación en penumbra hasta llegar a la ventana, luego miró el reloj. Eran solo las dos de la mañana y llevaba despierta más de una hora, su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas, yendo de unos pensamientos a otros, en una búsqueda interminable que no daba ningún resultado.

Los fragmentos de memoria que había recuperado la estaban hostigando, la desafiaban a buscarles algún sentido, el verdadero significado.

En algún rincón de su mente, yacía la pregunta para la que tanto Terry como ella deseaban encontrar una respuesta. Pero no estaba siquiera cerca de descubrir esa respuesta. Los breves recuerdos que tenía de su matrimonio no habían hecho más que dar fuerza a lo que ya le habían dicho los sueños: su cuerpo anhelaba volver a tener a Terry como amante, como compañero y, fuera cual fuera la razón por la que lo abandonó, debió de ser muy poderosa e importante, pero no lo suficiente como para destruir el deseo que todavía sentía por él...

¿El deseo?

Sin poder aguantar más en la cama, se puso en pie. No habría forma de volver a quedarse dormida. Así que sería mejor bajar y prepararse el té que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos.

Sonrió al notar el suave y familiar tacto de su bata de algodón. Se la habían regalado Kelly y George, después de que ella comentara que la había visto en un escaparate. Era blanca con corazoncitos negros. Por alguna razón llamó su atención nada más verla. Era una bata de adolescente, más que de mujer, pero de todas formas le encantaba.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras admiró los relieves de la balaustrada y acarició la suave madera. Aquellos largos meses de convalecencia le habían proporcionado tiempo para leer, para aprender... pensó mucho y eso le había dado una perspectiva mucho más amplia de la vida. Aquella niña insegura siempre con miedo a que la rechazaran por su origen, se había convertido en una mujer segura de sí misma.

Por supuesto, todavía le dolía pensar que su madre la había abandonado y que nunca sabría quiénes eran sus padres. Pero el amor y el respeto mutuo que había entre Kelly y ella le había demostrado que debía ser valorada por ella misma, por quién era y no por el ambiente del que provenía.

De pequeña, había sido demasiado callada y retraída para hacer amigos, o para atraer a las parejas que iban al orfanato a adoptar un niño.

Candy se detuvo en mitad de las escaleras al venirle a la cabeza un recuerdo especialmente doloroso.

Debía de tener unos cuatro años y una pareja que ya había visitado el orfelinato en varias ocasiones, estaba indecisa entre elegirla a ella o a otra niña. Candy deseaba desesperadamente que se decidieran por ella, pero era demasiado tímida para demostrárselo a la pareja. En vez de decirles lo que sentía lo que hacía era rezar todas las noches para ser la elegida. Un día la pareja fue al hogar infantil con otra pareja mayor, obviamente los padres de uno de ellos. Estaba en la puerta de una habitación esperando a que la llamaran cuando les oyó hablar:

– A mí me gusta Candy – oyó decir a la mujer más joven –. Es muy guapa y muy dulce.

– ¿Candy? – intervino la otra mujer –. ¿No es esa a la que abandonaron de recién nacida? Elaine, no creo que debas elegirla a ella. No tienes la menor idea de dónde procede. Bueno... está claro, ¿no? ¿Qué clase de persona abandona a un hijo? Además, ya sabes lo que dicen de la mala sangre. No, creo que te deberías quedar con la morena. A menos sabes de dónde viene.

Como en cualquier otro lugar, en el hogar infantil existía una jerarquía y por aquel entonces Candy ya sabía que ella era diferente a la mayoría, porque nadie sabía quién era ni de dónde procedía.

Una anciana la encontró cuando era un bebé, envuelta en una manta en los aseos de una estación de tren y, a pesar de los intentos de las autoridades, nadie pudo encontrar a alguien que la reclamara. A los cuatro años descubrió el porqué. ¡Tenía mala sangre!

Ya en la cocina, se preparó un té. Al pasar de nuevo por el pasillo se detuvo ante la puerta entreabierta de la sala de estar.

Era allí donde Terry y ella solían sentarse abrazados por las noches a leer... hablar...

Entró en la habitación con algo de nerviosismo y se dirigió no al sofá, sino al sillón que había al lado, con mucho cuidado dejó la taza en la mesita y se quedó mirando el sofá fijamente, como si buscara algo.

¿Qué esperaba encontrar? Quizás una imagen de Terry y ella allí sentados.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración, impaciente por ver algo... por recordar algo más... Pero sus recuerdos estaban volviendo a esfumarse, negándose a dar resultados algo más significativos.

Enfadada, se acurrucó en la silla. Tenía la sensación de que su memoria jugaba a atormentarla de forma deliberada, dándole lo justo para seguir adelante, pero negándole lo más importante.

En la mesa, había una libreta y un bolígrafo, los tomó por impulso y empezó a garabatear y a hacer dibujitos. Árboles alargados... una casita con cortinas en las ventanas y humo saliendo por la chimenea. Le dibujó también un jardín vallado. Bueno, no hacía falta mucha imaginación para ver lo que representaba aquel dibujo. Pero, ¿y el río que había dibujado al lado de la casa? ¿Y el coche? Un coche grande y cuadrado, parecido al Range Rover de Terry.

«Piensa, Candy... piensa», se dijo Candy con impaciencia, «recuerda... »

Empezó a escribir. Al terminar vio que había puesto el nombre de Terry, habia puesto corazones por los lados del nombre, ¿Por qué había hecho eso? También escribió la palabra matrimonio y, debajo de ella, una lista de palabras, el bolígrafo se movía por sí solo, cada vez más aprisa. Al terminar le faltaba la respiración, como si acabara de correr diez kilómetros, y el corazón se le salía del pecho. Estudió la lista con los nervios a flor de piel. Amor. Confianza. Respeto. Compartir. Aceptar... Terry.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Terry observó el despertador con insistencia. Se había despertado repentinamente unos minutos antes. De pronto, se encontró totalmente despierto y despejado, como si hubieran sido las siete de la mañana y no las tres.

Sabría que no habría forma de volver a dormirse. Así que lo mejor era aprovechar el tiempo y trabajar un rato. Salió de la cama y se puso la bata.

Candy estaba tan concentrada en su lista, que no vio ni oyó a Terry hasta que estuvo en la habitación. Al verlo mirándola le empezó a arder la cara.

– No podía dormir – le dijo casi a la defensiva –. Así es que bajé a hacerme un té.

– Sí... yo también – contestó Terry mientras se acercaba hasta una distancia desde la que podía ver la lista que Candy no había tenido tiempo de esconder –. ¿Qué haces? – preguntó con curiosidad.

– No... nada... se me ocurrió que si escribía lo primero que se me viniera a la cabeza a lo mejor...

– ¿Puedo verlo? – le pidió sentándose en el sofá. Candy le dio el papel con reticencia.

– No sé por qué me molesté en hacerlo... es una tontería y... ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó al ver que Terry torcía el gesto.

– Nada – respondió tajante al principio, pero luego, dándose cuenta de lo cortante que estaba siendo, explicó –: son los corazones alrededor de mi nombre son como los de tu bata – añadió señalando una similitud en la que ella no había reparado –. Así es como solías escribir mi nombre. Decías que esos eran nuestros corazones.

Volvió a mirar la lista, cuando terminó Candy evitó deliberadamente que sus miradas se cruzasen. Era consciente de que los rodeaba una atmósfera de intimidad y cercanía, como si sus muros de defensa hubiesen caído.

– ¿Qué pasó entre nosotros? – preguntó desesperada –. ¿Por qué...? – Se detuvo y respiró hondo antes de admitir –: A veces creo que en mi vida siempre haya preguntas sin respuesta.

Las lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos. Terry intuía lo que estaba pensando. También notaba esa inesperada cercanía que había surgido entre los dos, tenían la sensación de estar compartiendo la necesidad de descubrir ese pasado que habían perdido.

– ¿Te refieres a tus padres?

Candy asintió en silencio.

– A menudo me pregunto si ella, mi madre, pensará alguna vez en mí.

Aquella confesión tan sincera hizo que Terry sintiera una emoción para la que no estaba preparado. Corría el riesgo de contestar como si todavía la amara.

– Estoy seguro de que sí piensa en ti – contestó a pesar de ser consciente del peligro. Era lo que siempre había opinado. La madre de Candy debió de ser una adolescente asustada, demasiado inmadura como para hacer frente a la responsabilidad de tener un hijo. Terry estaba seguro de que, con el tiempo, cuando maduró, debió de pasar horas y horas preguntándose desesperada qué habría sido del bebé al que abandonó.

– Yo nunca podría hacer algo así con mi hijo – dijo Candy repentinamente alterada –. Nunca. Por nada del mundo. Por nadie – dejó de hablar enrojecida de rabia. ¿Qué demonios la habría hecho explotar de tal manera? –. ¿Puedo pedirte algo? ¿Podrías contarme cómo era... cuando estábamos casados? – se apresuró a terminar de preguntar antes de perder el valor –. A lo mejor eso me ayuda a recordar.

– Era... era muy... era estupendo – respondió Terry sombríamente –. De hecho... – hizo una pausa y la miró como si pudiera ver algo que ni siquiera ella veía en sí misma –. Era más que eso. Era... éramos...

La emoción que notaba en su voz y el dolor en sus ojos llenaron a Candy con una tristeza y unos remordimientos insoportables.

– Terry... yo...

Se quedó callada y lo miró, esos ojos... esa boca... ese... El corazón le latía con fuerza mientras observaba su boca una vez más.

– Candy...

Percibía el dolor y la necesidad en su voz. De repente, estaban pegados el uno al otro, besándose de una manera que Candy sabía nada podría detener.

Notó cómo la levantaba con delicadeza y la colocaba a su lado. No tenía fuerzas para resistirse; no veía la necesidad, ni la razón de hacerlo. Su mano temblaba cuando le retiró el pelo de la cara. Seguramente, habían hecho el amor más de cien veces, pero instintivamente Candy sabía que esa vez era diferente, especial; lo que estaban sintiendo y compartiendo no era una simple recreación del pasado.

El hombre que la estaba tocando y besando no era producto de su imaginación, ni siquiera era el marido al que había olvidado. Ese hombre que la tenía entre sus brazos pertenecía al presente y a la realidad.

Podía verle la cara a la luz de la lámpara, tenía sombras que le daban un toque misterioso, pero al mismo tiempo sus rasgos eran muy familiares. Dibujó con los dedos la curva de su mentón, los pómulos, pero se detuvo al ver cómo la miraba. El tiempo pareció detenerse, ningún sonido, ningún movimiento, ni siquiera se oía la respiración, nada perturbaba la intensidad de la comunicación silenciosa que se había establecido entre ellos.

Despacio y con delicadeza, Terry fue bajando la cara hacia ella. Automáticamente, ella abrió los labios y cerró los ojos con dulce y sensual anticipación. Sus labios eran cálidos, sus caricias tan excitantes, que sin darse cuenta Candy empezó a temblar. Un suave gemido rompió la quietud tan pronto como él puso las manos sobre su cuerpo desnudo, por debajo de la delgada bata.

Ahora entendía por qué la habían atraído tanto aquellos pequeños corazones. Eran la réplica exacta de los que ella había dibujado en el nombre de Terry. Se apretó contra él y él respondió al movimiento con su boca.

Terry temblaba al sentir el modo en el que reaccionaban el cuerpo y la boca de Candy. Las caricias habían hecho que sus pezones volvieran a la vida y él podía sentirlo. Claro que su cuerpo demostraba la excitación de una forma aún más patente.

Lo que había empezado como un intento de hacerle ver lo buena que había sido su relación se había convertido poco a poco en algo mucho más peligroso. La mujer que estrechaba entre sus brazos, a la que besaba... acariciaba... deseaba, no era aquella Candy del pasado, con la que se casó. Esa mujer a la que deseaba tanto era Candy tal y como era en el presente. La intensidad de su deseo hacía que cualquier recuerdo pareciera insignificante.

Sabía lo peligrosa que era la situación en la que se encontraba y no podía negarlo por más tiempo. Se estaba volviendo a enamorar de ella. Estaba abusando del poder que le otorgaba el papel que había representado en su vida, cuando lo que tendría que estar haciendo era ayudarla de la misma manera inocente en que ella se lo había pedido.

Tenía que parar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde... antes de que...

Candy se quedó perpleja al notar que Terry se alejaba de ella. Él estaba respirando de forma entrecortada y ella sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

– ¡Terry! – protestó llena de deseo, pero él siguió alejándose.

– No deberíamos estar haciendo esto – le dijo con amabilidad –. Esto no es... estamos jugando con fuego – sentenció –. Para mí sería muy sencillo acostarme contigo ahora mismo.

Sentía cómo le ardía la cara por la humillación, pero por mucho que deseara irse a la cama con él sabía que no podía refutar lo que acababa de decir. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Dónde estaba su orgullo? ¿Por qué se había echado en sus brazos, casi suplicándole que le hiciera el amor?

– Tienes razón – asintió llena de orgullo, intentando parecer indiferente –. Para serte sincera – añadió mientras agarraba el papel en el que había estado escribiendo –, no creo que importe mucho la razón por la que terminó nuestro matrimonio. Incluso aunque lo recordara, no creo que fuera a cambiar nada. Lo mejor sería que siguiéramos adelante con nuestras vidas y pidiéramos el divorcio.

¿Qué haría ella si la tomara entre sus brazos y le dijera que de ninguna manera la iba a dejar marchar? Terry pensó con tristeza que sabía muy bien la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que en los últimos días su deseo por entender por qué ella lo había abandonado había pasado a ser una necesidad mucho más imperiosa de descubrir qué fue lo que estropeó su matrimonio, para así poder solucionarlo. Ya no era el pasado lo que le obsesionaba, sino el presente, y el convencer a Candy de que podrían tener un futuro juntos.

– Lo mejor ¿para quién? – la desafió con sequedad –. No para mí. Todavía necesito que me contestes algunas cosas. Y hasta que no lo consiga... – hizo una pausa para tomar aire –. Mira, así no vamos a ninguna parte. Sugiero que nos vayamos a dormir y mañana hablemos con más calma y sensatez.

Tenía razón y Candy lo sabía. Estaba demasiado alterada y suspicaz. Todo aquello le causaba un dolor que la atormentaba y la ponía furiosa. Él no tenía ningún derecho a hacerla sufrir de ese modo.

Sin embargo, media hora después, ya sola en su dormitorio, mientras esperaba a que el sueño viniera a aliviar su pesar, una lágrima recorrió su rostro al recordar sin querer lo unidos que habían estado unos minutos antes, antes de que él lo estropeara todo. ¿Sería eso lo que había sentido cuando habían estado juntos hacía años? ¿Se habrían sentido tan unidos y tan enamorados que nada más importaba?

La invadió un doloroso sentimiento de pérdida y soledad mientras lloraba por el amor que de algún modo Terry y ella destruyeron entre los dos.

– Cuéntamelo otra vez. Todo. Desde que nos conocimos – le pidió Candy obstinada.

Él suspiró observando su pálida cara. Desde la noche en la que estuvo a punto de caer en la tentación de hacerle el amor, se habían estado tratando con cautela. Le dolía ver cómo Candy se presionaba, impaciente por recuperar la memoria.

Estaban dando un paseo cerca del río cuando de pronto Candy gritó asustada cuando una joven que venía detrás de ella en bicicleta tocó el timbre para abrirse paso.

Inmediatamente, Terry la agarró para tranquilizarla y sintió cómo su cuerpo se estremecía bajo sus brazos protectores.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado.

– Me han asustado – admitió. Empezó a tiritar y a temblar tanto, que Terry se resistía a que se alejara de sus brazos –. ¿Cuándo dices que nos conocimos? – empezó a preguntar, pero él no se dejó despistar.

– No estás bien – dijo tajante– . Y creo que...

– No me importa lo que tú creas, Terry – lo interrumpió ella casi gritando –. Lo único que me importa ahora es averiguar por qué te dejé y poder así seguir con mi vida.

La preocupación de Terry aumentó. Tenía miedo de que no fuera capaz de aguantar toda la presión que ella misma se estaba imponiendo y acabara cayendo enferma. Todos los días varias veces, insistía en que le contara todo sobre su relación, exigía hasta el más mínimo detalle y lo escuchaba desesperada porque nada de lo que él decía le provocaba ningún recuerdo.

– ¿Por qué no consigo recordar nada? –l e preguntó sintiéndose impotente –. ¿Por qué?

Parecía sentirse tan torturada, que Terry quiso consolarla.

– No te presiones tanto – le rogó él. Entonces, ella giró la cabeza y Terry vio cómo intentaba controlar las lágrimas y ya no pudo aguantar más–. Candy, Candy... –susurró estrechándola entre sus brazos.

Ella se puso en tensión al contacto con la peligrosa intimidad de sus brazos. Notó su respiración en el cuello y todo su cuerpo vibró impotente ante el deseo que sentía por él. Lo deseaba tanto... lo amaba tanto... ¿Cómo podía negarlo?

– No, Terry – protestó, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su boca se abrió bajo la de él, a la vez que él le retiraba las lágrimas de la cara.

Ajenos a todo, se aferraron el uno al otro, compartiendo la amargura de un beso que bien podría haber sido el de unos amantes que se acababan de conocer. No podía dejar que él supiera lo que sentía, su orgullo no se lo permitiría.

De algún modo, encontró fuerzas para separarse de él. De repente, al darse la vuelta, todo empezó a darle vueltas y no veía nada más que oscuridad.

– Candy... –podía oír la ansiedad de Terry diciendo su nombre, pero ella se encontraba lejos de allí, en otro lugar... en otro momento... Vio una nítida imagen de otra ocasión en la que estaba paseando con Terry por el río. También entonces se habían besado, pero en aquel momento... Candy recuperó la respiración llena de dolor –. Candy, ¿qué ocurre? Dime qué te pasa – insistió Terry.

Consiguió fijar la vista en él. La imagen mental de ellos dos había desaparecido, pero no el recuerdo que había provocado.

– Yo... estábamos paseando por aquí. tú me besaste y entonces... –hizo una pausa y miró hacia donde se encontraba la casa.

– Entonces te susurré que quería llevarte a casa, para poder hacerte el amor –completó Terry –. Tú me miraste y dijiste que...

– No quiero escuchar nada más – lo interrumpió Candy. Tenía, la boca seca y el corazón descontrolado. Las imágenes que Terry estaba provocando con sus suaves palabras le hacían sentirse demasiado vulnerable.

Seguía tiritando, pero ahora era solo por orgullo. Cada día que pasaba junto a Terry, cada hora, se daba más y más cuenta del peligro en el que se encontraba. Quizás no supiera por qué lo abandonó, pero sí sabía por qué se enamoró de él.

Esa misma mañana, en un momento de relajación, él la había hecho reír con su cómica representación de algo que le había ocurrido en la oficina. Se sentía desconcertada al descubrir que no solo tenían los mismos gustos en comida, sino que también leían el mismo periódico, veían los mismos programas de televisión, les interesaban los mismos temas...

– Vamos – le dijo Terry de pronto –. Te voy a llevar a casa. No te preocupes – le aseguró al ver la expresión de pánico en su cara –, no voy a hacer que revivamos el pasado llevándote a la cama. Si lo hiciera... – los dos se quedaron callados un momento, ella lo miró a los ojos olvidando por un momento lo peligroso que era compartir una mirada íntima con él, pero se lo volvió a recordar el corazón con sus fuertes latidos –. Estas agotada. No, no te molestes en negarlo, lo veo en tus ojos. Te exiges demasiado...

– Tú eres el que quiere que recupere la memoria – le dijo Candy agresivamente, pero él no se defendió.

– Pensé que estábamos de acuerdo en que los dos necesitamos saber la verdad –contestó él con calma. Al ver que ella no respondía siguió hablando con suavidad –: Vamos, vámonos a casa.

¡A casa! Candy tuvo que pestañear varias veces para no ponerse a llorar. Recordó lo emocionada que se había sentido cuando se dio cuenta de que la casa de Terry iba a ser también la suya.

– ¿Dónde quieres que vivamos? –había bromeado él tiernamente.

– Es que... es tan grande.

– Candy, no es más que una casa – había intentado tranquilizarla él –. Cemento y ladrillos, eso es todo. Solo será un hogar cuando tú la estés compartiendo conmigo.

Un hogar. Su hogar. El primer hogar de verdad de su vida. Terry hizo todo lo posible por hacer que ella sintiera que así era.

Habían ido de compras para que fuera ella la que decorara el dormitorio que iban a compartir, la animó a que siguiera sus impulsos y confiara en sus propios gustos. Sonrió al recordar las horas que había pasado viendo libros y revistas hasta encontrar el estilo de casa que deseaba.

– La seda china habría quedado muy bien, pero no me atreví porque era muy cara – dijo recordando.

Se miraron el uno al otro y sin dudarlo un segundo, Terry dijo:

– ¿Te refieres a las cortinas del dormitorio? Sí, habrían quedado muy bien. Y aún más si me hubieras dejado comprar aquella cama con dosel.

Candy cerró los ojos desesperada.

– ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me acuerdo de una nimiedad corno la tela de las cortinas, pero soy incapaz de recordar lo más importante?

Hubo una breve pausa antes de que Terry contestara con tristeza:

– Quizás el recuerdo de por qué rechazaste aquella tela sea menos doloroso.

No dijo nada más, no era necesario. Candy sabía que lo que quería decir era que el haberlo rechazado a él era algo demasiado traumático, y probablemente tuviera razón.

De todas las preguntas que había querido hacerle había una para la que todavía no había tenido valor. Sin embargo, en ese momento sintió que tenía que hacerlo.

– ¿Por qué crees tú que te dejé?

Al principio creyó que no iba a contestar.

– Me he hecho esa misma pregunta miles de veces, y no he sido capaz de encontrar una respuesta lógica. Estabas disgustada porque yo tenía que marcharme. Habíamos discutido por ello, tuvimos varias peleas sin importancia provocadas por la tensión de mi inminente marcha.

– Pero yo sabía desde el principio que te tenías que ir.

Candy se sorprendió defendiéndolo. Terry sonrió.

– Estás haciendo de abogado del diablo. Sí, te lo había dicho, pero eso no hacía que dejara de sentirme culpable por dejarte.

– Pero tú no tenías elección – insistió Candy.

– Siempre hay otra elección. Podría haber cancelado el contrato. Podría haber pensado más en ti. Eras demasiado joven para someterte a la presión de una separación de esa clase y... –Terry hizo una pausa, eligiendo las palabras con mucho cuidado para no molestarla ni ofenderla –. Con tu pasado tenías más necesidad de sentirte segura... Quizás más de lo que yo pensé en aquel momento. Quizás...

– ¿Quizás eso me hizo marcharme como una niña enfurruñada? – añadió Candy con tristeza –. Un niña intentando llamar la atención a toda costa... ¿Era yo así, Terry?

– No, en absoluto – aseguró él.

– Pero eso es lo que tú crees, ¿no? Crees que me marché porque tú también lo ibas a hacer. Crees que lo hice para castigarte por dejarme. Pero eso es muy infantil.

– Es posible – admitió él –. Eras muy joven, a esa edad es muy fácil confundir un capricho con estar enamorado.

Candy frunció el ceño. A pesar de que su explicación parecía lógica, por algún motivo no podía aceptarla. No encajaba con lo que creía saber de sí misma.

– Vamos, estás agotada - volvió a insistir Terry –. Te vendrá bien un baño caliente y luego a la cama. Ahora te subo algo de comer y...

– ¿... y me lees un cuento? – terminó de decir Candy con sequedad –. Terry, ya no soy una niña.

– No, no lo eres. De todas formas, ¿no se supone que los cuentos tienen final feliz? – preguntó con una voz tan triste, que hizo que Candy sintiera un pinchazo en el corazón.

Era imposible que su historia tuviese un final feliz. A menos que... ¿Que qué? A menos que Terry le dijera que no le importaba lo que sucedió en el pasado, que la quería demasiado en el presente para dejarla marchar. ¿Era eso lo que quería? Lo que ella quería era a él, Terry, su amante, su marido, su destino, tenía que reconocerlo por mucho que le doliera.

– Tengo que ir a la oficina y es probable que tenga que trabajar hasta tarde – le informó Terry cuando estaban terminando de desayunar. Candy se alejó de la mesa. El olor del café le estaba dando náuseas, sentía el estómago revuelto, igual que lo llevaba sintiendo los últimos tres días por las mañanas –. ¿Estarás bien aquí tú sola?

– Estaré perfectamente – aseguró ella. Las quemaduras del brazo se habían curado sin problemas, incluso Terry había tenido que estar de acuerdo con el médico en que estaba completamente recuperada.

Terry la miró a los ojos fijamente.

– Quiero que me prometas una cosa – le dijo con calma.

– No te preocupes que si recuerdo algo te lo contaré.

– No, no es eso lo que te iba a pedir – hizo un movimiento hacia ella, pero se detuvo y empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, quedándose de espaldas a Candy –. Quiero que me prometas que no habrá más desapariciones. Promételo – repitió al ver que no respondía inmediatamente.

Tenía miedo de que se volviera a marchar sin decir nada mientras él estaba en el trabajo. Candy lo observó perpleja. Tenía unas espaldas tan anchas, su porte era tan erguido, tenía un aire tan autoritario y masculino, que le resultaba casi imposible pensar que fuera vulnerable en algún sentido. Pero eso era exactamente lo que demostraban sus palabras.

¿Y si no lo prometo?

El se dio la vuelta.

– Entonces no me marcharé – respondió con seguridad.

Candy se quedó sorprendida. Si le importaba tanto que se quedara, quizás... Se detuvo al ver que estaba dejando que su imaginación se desbordara. El motivo de que quisiera que se quedara era que todavía necesitaba llegar al fondo de la historia y averiguar por qué lo había abandonado.

– Estaré aquí – le dijo algo insegura. Al mirar al calendario de la cocina se dio cuenta de que ya llevaba allí más de un mes. ¡Más de un mes!. Empezó a sentir unos fuertes calambres en el estómago, como si fuera una lavadora en pleno centrifugado. ¡Un mes! Eso quería decir que...

Candy consiguió esperar hasta que Terry se hubo marchado para ir a mirar el calendario con más detenimiento. El dolor de estómago se agudizó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Fue hacia el teléfono empapada en un sudor frío, empezó a marcar el número de Kelly, pero colgó enseguida.

¡No! No podía contarle a nadie lo que la asustaba... todavía no... no hasta que estuviera del todo segura. Le había prestado el Mercedes a Kelly porque su coche estaba en el taller, lo que significaba que ella no dispondría de coche durante algunos días. Podía ir a la ciudad andando, había una farmacia bastante cerca. Allí encontraría lo que necesitaba.

Tres horas después, estaba atontada en el baño, mirando el test de embarazo sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Era el segundo que se hacía y los dos habían dado el mismo resultado. Estaba embarazada. Terry estaría... ¡Terry! De repente el baño empezó a darle vueltas. Buscó algo a lo que agarrarse para no caerse a la vez que murmuraba:

– No, no.

Un conjunto de confusas imágenes le bailaban en la cabeza: sonido, imágenes, recuerdos.

Se las arregló para llegar hasta el dormitorio de Terry antes de caer sobre la cama. El muro que la había separado y protegido del pasado acababa de derrumbarse de repente y le había dado la respuesta a la pregunta de Terry.

Estaba embarazada de Terry. Igual que temió estarlo hacía cinco años. Aquella vez se había equivocado, pero ahora...

Terry pensaba que lo había dejado para castigarlo de una forma muy inmadura porque iba a marcharse y a dejarla sola... creía también que el amor que ella había afirmado sentir por él no era en realidad más que un capricho infantil, demasiado débil para aguantar la presión de los sentimientos adultos. Pero estaba equivocado.

Cerró los ojos atormentada.

– ¿No quieres tener hijos? – le había preguntado entonces aterrorizada.

– No, no – confirmó con frialdad.

Estaba perpleja y aterrada. Llevaba días preocupada por haber olvidado tomar la píldora un día, sabía además que un niño, ahora que se acababan de casar. No era precisamente lo que habían planeado. Se sentía aturdida ante la perspectiva de todas las preocupaciones y responsabilidades que suponía tener un hijo y necesitaba, desesperadamente el apoyo y el amor de Terry. Pero la respuesta que encontró en él destruyó su confianza en él.

– Pero, ¿por qué no? – se obligó a preguntarle, sin imaginar por un segundo lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

– La paternidad no se reduce solo a tener un hijo, Candy – le dijo –. Es una gran responsabilidad. Cuando se concibe un hijo no solo se le está dando la vida, también se le da una carga, lo cargamos con el peso de nuestras propias vidas, de nuestro pasado. Por ahora es algo con lo que no quiero cargar a nadie.

Su pasado. Sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba. Se refería a que ella no sabía nada de su origen, de su legado, tanto genético como afectivo. Ella transmitiría todo eso a su hijo. Lo contaminaría con su mala sangre... Eso era lo que Terry había querido decir. Tenía miedo de que su hijo tuviera su mala sangre.

Candy sintió como si una parte de ella hubiera muerto. Como si algo en ella se hubiera roto en pedazos. Había creído a Terry cuando le dijo que era a ella a quien quería... que su pasado no importaba. Pero le había mentido.

Pero lo peor estaba aún por llegar. Cuando intentó por todos los medios decirle que tal vez ya era demasiado tarde, que quizás ya estuviera embarazada, su reacción le hizo sentir pavor.

– ¡Abortar! – había gritado lívida –. ¿Quieres decir que querrías que nos deshiciéramos de nuestro niño?

– Candy, por Dios, no seas melodramática – le pidió enfadado.

Candy tragó saliva. Era incapaz de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. En menos de veinticuatro horas su amor, su vida, su futuro, su confianza se habían destruido por completo.

Aturdida, intentó hacerse a la idea de lo que había ocurrido. Terry le hablaba, intentaba razonar y convencerla, pero era como si hubiera una barrera invisible entre ellos. Ya no quería ni compartir con él, el aire que respiraba y mucho menos estar cerca de él físicamente. Había dicho que la quería, pero estaba mintiendo. No quería que ella fuera la madre de su hijo... de sus hijos.

De repente, le pareció un extraño. Un extraño que ponía en peligro la vida de su hijo, por el que lucharía mientras le quedara un aliento de vida.

Ella nunca abandonaría a su hijo como lo había hecho su madre con ella. Pobrecito niño. Ya no podía quedarse con Terry, tenía que hacerlo por su hijo, tenía que dejarlo. La cabeza le daba vueltas, sus pensamientos la atormentaban y la arrastraban hacia el miedo y el dolor.

Aquella noche no pudo dormir. Terry se había tomado una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. El sentido común le decía que lo mejor sería esperar hasta que él se hubiera ido del país para desaparecer de su vida, pero todavía quedaban dos semanas para su marcha y sentía con horror que no podría aguantar ese tiempo viviendo junto a él, sin traicionarse a sí misma.

Impulsada por la desesperación, salió de la cama, metió lo imprescindible en una maleta y se marchó de la casa.


	9. Chapter 9

Una adaptación esta vez de Penny Jordan.

**Amor sin recuerdos**

**Capítulo 9**

**Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras, le aviso que este es el penúltimo capítulo. Espero lo disfruten. Y les aviso que ya estoy trabajando en mi próximo trabajo.**

Hacia dos semanas que había dejado a Terry. Él estaba a punto de marcharse del país y, una vez que lo hiciera... Una vez que lo hiciera, lo más probable era que no se volvieran a ver.

No sabía por qué había vuelto a esa ciudad, la ciudad donde nació. Se alojaba en el hotel más barato que había podido encontrar, al fin y al cabo ahora tendría que mantenerse por sí misma. Fue a la biblioteca y volvió a leer el artículo de periódico que daba la noticia de que una anciana la había encontrado abandonada. Aquella mujer que la encontró había muerto hace bastantes años, de modo que, como Candy sabía perfectamente, ya no había forma de investigar su pasado. Tampoco había forma de volver a ser la mujer de Terry.

¡Terry!

Lo echaba de menos terriblemente, a pesar del daño que le había hecho.

Era más de medianoche y allí seguía ella pensando... preguntándose... preocupándose. ¿Sería posible para él amar a una mujer aunque la rechazara como madre de sus hijos?

Cuando empezó a amanecer, todavía seguía despierta.

Dentro de pocas horas Terry se habría ido. Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro lleno de dolor. El pensar en que no volvería a verlo jamás la hacía desear morir, pero no podía. Tenía a su hijo, debía pensar en su hijo.

Tenía que verlo una última vez. Solo verlo, nada más. No le diría nada, no podía. Simplemente iría a casa y lo vería marchar... vería cómo abandonaba su vida... y la de su hijo. Ese hijo para el que él no la creía suficientemente buena.

Estaba en el primer tren para la ciudad, cruzando los campos lentamente. En el coche de Terry, con Terry conduciéndolo, habría llegado en un par de horas. Pero no había ningún tren directo entre esas dos ciudades. Estaba esperando al último tren, el que la llevaría hasta él, cuando descubrió que su huida no habría sido necesaria, no estaba embarazada.

Cuando hubo solucionado la inesperada llegada del periodo y se secó las lágrimas derramadas por la vida que no albergaba, se dio cuenta de que había perdido el tren.

Tomó el siguiente. Ya no había ningún niño que la separara de Terry, pero seguía doliéndole saber que él no la consideraba digna de ser la madre de sus hijos. Si podía alcanzarlo antes de que se marchara, le diría que su matrimonio estaba acabado, que era libre para buscar a otra mujer mejor que ella.

El viaje duró más de lo que ella había esperado. Aquel tren tenía parada en todas las estaciones. Cuando finalmente llegó, Terry estaba ya de camino al aeropuerto.

Sin saber qué hacer, empezó a cruzar la calle por el paso de peatones... y se encontró en el camino de un coche que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

Agitada por los recuerdos, Candy se secó las lágrimas.

No tenía ningún sentido llorar por las penas de la chica que una vez fue. Llorar no la iba a ayudar.

Estaba helada, miró el reloj y se quedó impresionada al ver el tiempo que había pasado desde que había entrado a la habitación de Terry.

Al mirar a su alrededor recordó perfectamente lo que se sentía estando en los brazos de Terry, sintiéndose amada por él y habiéndolo amado también. ¿Habiéndolo amado? Ahora entendía por qué le había sido imposible eliminar el amor que sentía por él. La verdad era que nunca lo había dejado de amar... ni un solo instante.

Él la acusaba de haberlo abandonado, pero lo cierto era que había sido él el que la había abandonado a ella.

Tendría que decirle todo lo que había averiguado. Tenía derecho a saberlo todo... sobre el pasado, pero no sobre el presente y sobre el hijo que sabía con seguridad estaba esperando. No, eso era asunto suyo única y exclusivamente y tenía la intención de que siguiera siéndolo. Había tenido razón al llamarla inmadura, pero ya no lo era. Era una mujer y como tal no necesitaba a ningún hombre para afrontar la responsabilidad de crear una nueva vida.

Cerró los ojos, empeñada en no permitirse derramar más lágrimas, ¿para qué?.

Sabía que debía esperar hasta que Terry volviera a casa para decirle todo lo que había recordado. Pero la impaciencia y la sensación de que, si pasaba mucho tiempo a solas con él, se daría cuenta de que le ocultaba algo importante, hizo que decidiera solucionar las cosas lo antes posible.

Haría la maleta, pediría un taxi, iría a ver a Terry a la oficina y luego se marcharía a su casa.

Terry miró por la ventana lleno de tristeza. Para lo que estaba aprovechando el tiempo en la oficina más le valía irse a casa. Era allí donde tenía la cabeza, en casa con Candy. Candy... su amor... su mujer... la mujer que lo abandonó...

No había forma. Había intentado negar la evidencia, pero tenía que enfrentarse a la verdad. Todavía quería a Candy. La amaba aún más como mujer de lo que la había amado a la adolescente, si eso era posible.

Al madurar, todo lo bueno que tenía había crecido con ella. Necesitaba verla, hablar con ella... decirle lo que sentía y si después de eso aún quería ser libre...

Salió con prisa del despacho y del edificio.

Mientras el taxi la esperaba en el aparcamiento, Candy se dirigió nerviosa hacia el edificio de oficinas. Eran las cinco en punto, muchos empleados se iban a casa. Candy se quedó helada al distinguir a Terry entre ellos.

– ¡Terry! – murmuró incapaz de gritar para que pudiera oírla, tenía la mirada clavada en él, no existía nada más aparte de él.

Un extraño impulso hizo que Terry girara la cabeza.

– Candy...

¿Qué hacía ella allí? Empezó a andar hacia ella. Estaba inmóvil, rígida frente a él.

– ¡Candy! – gritó su nombre y vio cómo reaccionaba, era como una estatua que volviera a la vida –. ¡Candy!

Por el rabillo del ojo, Terry vio acercarse el coche y se dio cuenta de que Candy estaba en su camino, ajena a él y al peligro que corría. Como impulsado por una fuerza sobrehumana, consiguió alcanzarla y apartarla del camino.

Notó un dolor increíble al contacto con el asfalto y el metal. Se sintió atontado, pero había algo que le pinchaba. En la lejanía, podía oír gente gritando... y sirenas...

– Vaya, por fin se ha despertado. Voy a avisar al doctor Spears.

Aunque algo borrosa, Terry consiguió ver a la sonriente enfermera al lado de su cama.

¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Qué estaba pasando? De repente, empezó a acordarse de todo, se incorporó con gran esfuerzo, desoyendo los consejos de la enfermera y sin hacer caso tampoco del fuerte dolor que sentía en el costado.

– ¿Dónde está Candy, mi mujer? ¿Está...?

– Está bien – respondió la enfermera sonriendo –. Y, antes de que lo pregunte, el niño también está bien.

– ¿El niño? – notó cómo el corazón le empezaba a saltar dentro del pecho.

– Vaya, se le han acelerado las pulsaciones con la noticia – comentó la enfermera observando los datos de la pantalla –. Su mujer tuvo mucha suerte de que se le ocurriera hacer lo que hizo. De no ser por usted, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes para ella y para el niño.

¡Candy estaba embarazada!

Terry cerró los ojos. De pronto, al darse cuenta de lo que podría haber perdido, sintió un sudor frío que le recorría el cuerpo.

– ¿Dónde está mi mujer? –preguntó de nuevo.

– El doctor Spears la mandó a casa. Ella no quería irse, se ha pasado pegada a su cama las veinticuatro horas. Pero el doctor insistió en que se marchara, en su estado es importante que se tome las cosas con calma.

Veinticuatro horas. ¡Candy había estado a su lado las veinticuatro horas!

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

– Pues... casi dos días. El golpe que le dio el coche lo dejó inconsciente, después el doctor tuvo que sedarlo para poder examinarlo adecuadamente. Le preocupaba que hubiera sufrido alguna lesión irreversible en la espalda, pero afortunadamente no fue así. Ha pasado toda la tarde intentando despertarse, pero parece que esta es la definitiva.

– Quiero irme a casa – le dijo Terry retirando las sábanas de la cama.

La enfermera se echó a reír.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Enganchado a una de nuestras maravillosas máquinas?

Al girar la cabeza se dio cuenta de a qué se refería, tenía varios cables pegados al cuerpo.

– Pero si estoy perfectamente, ¿por qué llevo todo esto?

– Está usted en observación – le contestó la enfermera con sequedad –. Es lo que se suele hacer en los hospitales. Aunque seguramente no se dé cuenta, su cuerpo todavía está en estado de shock – explicó algo más dulce –. El impacto no le provocó ninguna rotura, pero sí muchas magulladuras, así es que le dolerá durante algún tiempo y le será muy difícil, si no imposible, moverse con normalidad.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo durará eso? – preguntó con desconfianza.

– Bueno... Mire, aquí está el doctor Spears –anunció sonriendo al hombre que estaba entrando en la habitación.

– Lo único que quiero saber es cuándo podré irme a casa – quiso saber Terry cuando la enfermera se hubo marchado –. Necesito ver a mi mujer; está embarazada.

– Sí, lo sé – confirmó el médico –. Pobre chiquilla. Al principio, parecía no saber por cuál de ustedes estaba más preocupada, pero en cuanto le aseguramos que el niño se encontraba en perfecto estado, concentró toda su impaciencia en usted. La he mandado a casa, necesitaba descansar.

– No debería estar sola – dijo Terry enfadado –. También ella sufrió un grave accidente hace algunos años y...

– Lo sé – le dijo con amabilidad –. Estaba de guardia cuando la trajeron aquel día. Pero creo que se está preocupando por nada. El instinto maternal es muy fuerte y dota a las mujeres de una energía muy especial.

– Quiero irme a casa – repitió Terry.

– Todavía no puede – intentó calmarlo el médico – Quiero que esas magulladuras mejoren un poco antes. La enfermera le pondrá unos analgésicos.

– No quiero... – empezó a decir Terry, pero ya era tarde, la enfermera ya lo había pinchado con la aguja hipodérmica y en unos segundos se sintió flotar hacía la inconsciencia.


	10. Chapter 10

Una adaptación esta vez de Penny Jordan.

**Amor sin recuerdos**

**Capítulo 10**

**Bueno como dice la canción todo tiene su final, nada dura para siempre.**

Hoy le van a dar el alta a Terry.

– Sí, ya lo sé – contestó Candy dejando en la mesa el café que Kelly le acababa de preparar –. Me han llamado antes del hospital. Iré a recogerlo esta tarde y...

– ¿Cuándo le vas a decir lo del embarazo? – la interrumpió Kelly.

Candy miró hacia otro lado. La respondió con voz tensa.

– No se lo voy a decir – al ver que Kelly no contestaba se puso a defender su decisión –. No serviría de nada. Ya te he dicho lo que ocurrió. Nada ha cambiado desde entonces.

– Es cierto, nada ha cambiado. Todavía lo sigues queriendo. Tú misma lo has admitido.

– Sí, lo amo. Pero este niño... mi niño es lo primero.

– Le van a dar de alta en el hospital solo porque creen que tú estarás aquí para cuidarlo. Todavía está muy débil.

– Soy consciente de ello – asintió Candy –. Estaré aquí. El embarazo no se me nota aún – se apresuró a decir –. Es lo mínimo que le debo. Después de todo, si él no hubiera hecho lo que hizo...

– No te tienes que justificar ante mí. Aunque no sería tu amiga si no te diera mi consejo; creo que debes pensarlo con tranquilidad. Este hijo es tan suyo como tuyo..

– No, es mío – insistió Candy con terquedad –. Él no lo quiere, eso lo sé. Me acuerdo perfectamente de lo que ocurrió hace años.

– Eso fue hace cinco años.

– Cinco o cincuenta. Un leopardo nunca pierde sus manchas – respondió Candy con tristeza.

– No, pero él no es un leopardo y puede cambiar de opinión.

– Puede que él sí, pero yo no pienso hacerlo.

Hacía casi una semana del accidente y había ido al hospital a ver a Terry todos los días porque recordaba lo importante que era en su situación mantener el contacto con el exterior. Ya se levantaba y podía andar, a pesar del dolor que la causaban las lesiones. Todavía llevaba un vendaje que había que cambiarle todos los días.

– ¿Podrás cuidarlo tú? – le había preguntado el doctor el día anterior. Pero antes de que pudiera contestar Terry intervino tajantemente:

– No será necesario que lo haga, puedo hacerlo solo perfectamente.

–Lo haré sin ningún problema –intervino Candy sin hacer caso a Terry.

Ya le habían confirmado oficialmente que estaba embarazada y había ciertas cosas que tenía que hacer y planes en los que pensar. Pero tendrían que esperar hasta que Terry se hubiera recuperado, se lo debía.

– Apóyate en mí – le ordenó para dirigirse hacia la puerta de la habitación del hospital –. El coche no está muy lejos pero si quieres hay sillas de ruedas...

– Lo que quiero es que me trates como un adulto, no soy un niño. Puedo andar.

Solo acordándose de lo que ella misma había sentido durante su recuperación podía aguantar la dureza de Terry.

Su fortaleza era sorprendente para un hombre que acababa de estar hospitalizado más de una semana. Su piel todavía conservaba el bronceado y su cuerpo aquel masculino poder que provocaba que el de Candy se estremeciera al menor contacto.

Mientras hacía enormes esfuerzos para no dejarse llevar por el dolor. Terry se preguntaba cuándo le contaría que iba a tener un niño. Durante sus visitas, no había hecho el más mínimo comentario sobre el tema. Le daba mucha rabia que sus papeles se hubieran cambiado, debería ser él el que la cuidara a ella, la mimara y la protegiera.

– El doctor Spears opina que quizás te resulte más cómodo dormir en el piso de abajo durante un tiempo – anunció Candy una vez en el coche.

– ¡Ni hablar! ¡Por el amor de Dios, no soy un inválido! – explotó Terry –. No es necesario que me mimes, Candy. En realidad...

– En realidad, ¿qué? – lo desafió Candy con fuerza –. ¿En realidad preferirías que me fuese?. No te habrían dado de alta en el hospital si hubieran creído que ibas a estar tú solo.

¡Cómo iba a querer que se marchara! Terry miró por la ventanilla del coche. Cuando le dijeron que ella se había empeñado en quedarse al pie de su cama hasta estar segura de que estaba bien, había creído... había esperado que... Pero los días que habían transcurrido desde que recuperó el sentido, en lugar de unirlos, en lugar de darle una oportunidad para contarle lo feliz que le hacía su embarazo y cuánto deseaba que dejaran atrás el pasado y empezaran de nuevo, habían hecho que Candy construyera un muro entre los dos, un muro que no parecía tener intención de dejarle atravesar.

– Ya estamos aquí. Quédate aquí, voy a abrir la puerta y ahora mismo vengo a recogerte.

Terry dejó que llegara hasta la puerta y salió del coche con enorme esfuerzo.

Al darse la vuelta Candy se dio cuenta de lo que estaba intentando hacer.

– ¡Terry! – protestó enfadada mientras echaba a correr hacia él. Lo agarró y notó su agitada respiración.

– Estoy bien. Deja de preocuparte, por favor – le pidió con dulzura.

– No, no estás bien. Deberías haberme esperado.

– ¿Esperarte? ¿De qué me habría servido? ¿Alguna vez me ha servido de algo?

Si sus ojos no la engañaban, la cara de Terry mostraba algo más que el dolor físico. No tenía ningún sentido atormentarse. Él mismo le había dicho que ya no la quería.

Si no se hubiera tenido que preocupar de nadie más aparte de ella, quizás hubiera caído en la tentación del deseo que todavía veía que él sentía por ella. Pero el hecho de que pronto fuera a haber una tercera persona, una vida mucho más vulnerable, le hacía sentir una fuerza que no que imaginaba pudiera llevar dentro. No importaba hasta qué punto se moría de deseo por él, ya no podía aceptar un encuentro únicamente sexual.

Una vez en la casa, observó las escaleras y luego a él.

– Voy un momento al coche por tu bolsa y después te ayudo a subir.

– No – contestó inmediatamente –. Me las puedo arreglar, podría hacerte daño apoyándome en ti.

¿Hacerle daño? le preocupaba hacerle daño... ¡a esas alturas! Después de lo que le había hecho... Candy no sabía si reír o llorar, aunque tenía algo de razón; y si se caía...

Observó impotente cómo luchaba para subir las escaleras. Al llegar al final se recostó en la barandilla. Ella corrió hasta su lado, podía ver el dolor reflejado en su rostro. Inconscientemente, lo agarró del brazo y lo acompañó hasta el dormitorio.

– Gracias, pero puedo desnudarme solo. A menos claro que quieras quedarte a mirar.

Candy salió de la habitación ruborizada. Ella sabía perfectamente que hasta el más dulce de los caracteres se endurecía por el dolor y la incapacidad, pero el mero hecho de imaginarlo desnudo... No, aquel era un pensamiento que no se podía permitir.

Esa misma noche la despertó un ruido proveniente de la habitación de Terry. Se levantó de la cama inmediatamente, se puso la bata y se dirigió al otro dormitorio.

Estaba en mitad de la cama. Había echado las sábanas para atrás y pudo ver su cuerpo desnudo, todavía se veían las magulladuras en la bronceada piel. Apartó la mirada del evidente símbolo de su masculinidad y se inclinó sobre él para arroparlo. De pronto abrió los ojos y la agarró del brazo.

– Candy – susurró –, estaba soñando contigo – Candy se mordió los labios con nerviosismo –. Eres tan bonita – le dijo con suavidad – Tan bonita...

Estaba acariciándole el brazo, haciéndole estremecerse, haciéndole...

– ¡Para, Terry! No estás bien, no deberías...

– ¿No debería hacer el amor a mi mujer? El doctor dijo que podía hacer todo aquello para lo que me sintiera capaz y me siento muy capaz de hacerte el amor, Candy, cariño, me siento muy muy capaz.

¡Cariño! No, ya no lo era... ya no.

– Terry – murmuró en voz muy baja, pero de algún modo se había recostado sobre él y le dejaba abrazarla, tocarla, besarla.

– Recuerdo la primera vez que hicimos el amor en esta cama – le dijo y Candy tuvo que contenerse para no decirle que ella también lo recordaba. No quería decirle que lo iba a dejar hasta no estar segura de que podía cuidarse solo. No quería discutir con él. Empezó a besarla y la cabeza le empezó a flotar –. Era tan maravilloso lo que había entre nosotros...ojalá pudieras recordarlo – mientras hablaba le abrió la bata y empezó a acariciar su cuerpo desnudo. ¿Era su imaginación o de verdad sus manos se detenían todo el tiempo sobre su vientre todavía liso? –. Te deseaba tanto.. . tanto como te deseo ahora.

Debían de ser los medicamentos lo que le hacían comportarse así. La respiración de Candy empezó a acelerarse en respuesta a la excitación que le estaba provocando. Tenía los pezones duros, tanto que le dolía el contacto con sus delicados dedos.

– No, Terry – le dijo con suavidad cuando la tumbó de espaldas y empezó a besarle el cuello y luego los pechos.

Eran sus sueños... sus recuerdos... sus deseos hechos realidad. Tenía que detenerlo mientras estuviera a tiempo. Sin embargo, en lugar de apartarlo, se dio cuenta de que se aferraba a él, estaba demasiado absorta en sus sensaciones, en el apasionado deseo que sentían los dos.

– ¿Es esto bueno para ti? – le preguntó cuándo por fin entró en ella, con fuerza pero a la vez con suavidad, como si...

– Quiero que... – «que pares», iba a decir, pero su deseo pudo más y empezó a gemir de placer –. Quiero que me ames, Terry, que me llenes, que me ames... – por un momento se olvidó hasta del bebé que llevaba dentro y lo único que deseó fue absorber todo de él, que la poseyera por completo. Cuando notó que se separaba, lo estrechó junto a ella –. ¡Sí, oh, sí! – susurró a la vez que apretaba los dedos en sus nalgas y arqueaba la espalda –. ¡Sí, Terry... Sí... Sí, cariño!

– Terry, cuidado con la pierna y tus heridas – le dijo minutos más tarde llena de remordimiento, una vez que consiguió volver a la tierra.

– ¿Qué pierna... qué heridas? – bromeó Terry. Sentía la risa que agitaba su cuerpo del mismo modo que lo había agitado la pasión unos minutos antes. Lo que acababa de hacer no estaba bien, era inexcusable. Las lágrimas le empañaron los ojos. Al intentar alejarse de Terry él se aferró a ella –. ¡No! Quiero que te quedes conmigo... necesito que estés conmigo... quédate por favor.

Candy luchó contra sus emociones en la oscuridad. Se comportaba así por los medicamentos que estaba tomando, porque se sentía vulnerable. Esperó hasta que estuvo segura de que estaba dormido, entonces salió de la cama y del dormitorio. Su cama estaba fría y sola... vacía. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, lo veía... lo sentía...

Terry frunció el ceño al ver a Candy tras la ventana del estudio. Estaba en el jardín, había ido a recoger un poco de menta para el cordero que estaba cocinando para la cena. Ya llevaba unos cuantos días en casa y todavía no había comentado nada del embarazo. Desde la primera noche que había pasado en casa después del hospital, cuando hicieron el amor, su actitud había sido fría y distante. Él tenía la culpa de aquello. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadada, se había aprovechado de su amabilidad, se había aprovechado de ella. Al verla acercarse a la casa decidió que si ella no sacaba el tema del niño lo haría él.

– ¿No te vas a comer el cordero? – protestó Candy cuando vio que Terry apartaba su plato sin terminarlo.

– No – admitió suavemente –. No tengo mucha hambre. Candy, hay algo que...

– Pero si el cordero era tu plato preferido – lo interrumpió Candy con nerviosismo y se quedó callada después, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Podía ver el enfado en el rostro de Terry.

Hubo un tenso silencio.

– ¿Has recuperado la memoria?

– Sí – tuvo que admitir.

– ¿Cuándo?

– Fue... fue antes del accidente – confesó a regañadientes–. Te lo habría dicho antes... Te lo iba a decir, pero... – insistió al ver que él no contestaba.

– Pero preferiste guardártelo – completó Terry lleno de ira –. Me pregunto por qué. ¿Por qué me dejaste, Candy? ¿Fue una rabieta infantil o es que te diste cuenta de que ya no me querías?

– No – respondió con tranquilidad.

– ¿No? – la miró fijamente a los ojos –. ¿Eso es todo? Quiero saberlo todo, Candy.

– ¿Todo? De acuerdo, te lo diré «todo» – accedió llena de orgullo.

Había llegado el momento que tanto temía, el enfrentamiento que sabía que tendrían, el obstáculo final que tenía que superar antes de cerrar ese capítulo de su vida en el que se encontraba él. El alivio que esperaba desapareció debajo de otros sentimientos.

Había sido una equivocación dejarse llevar por la necesidad aquella primera noche que él había pasado en casa. Hacer el amor con él le había provocado todo tipo de sentimientos y de deseos.

¿Y bien? – la presionó Terry.

Quería una explicación de por qué lo había abandonado. Pues bien, la iba a tener. Respiró hondo y después, ante su propio asombro, se oyó decir:

– Me marcho, Terry. No aguanto más aquí. No te debo ninguna explicación... No hay motivo, ni necesidad de que sigamos juntos por más tiempo.

– ¿Qué? Yo diría que tú y yo tenemos una excelente razón para estar juntos. El niño. Nuestro niño.

A Candy se le cortó la respiración.

– ¿Lo sabes?... ¿Cómo?

– Me lo dijeron en el hospital.

– No es tu niño – le dijo Candy mirando hacia otro lado –. Es mío – esbozó una ligera sonrisa –. ¿Ves? No se me ha olvidado. Recuerdo perfectamente por qué discutimos y lo que tú me dijiste... sobre que no querías que yo tuviera un hijo tuyo... que querías que abortara.

– ¿Qué? –Terry estaba lívido. Rodeó la mesa hasta llegar a su lado y la tomó entre sus brazos –. ¿Estabas embarazada entonces?

– No – tuvo que admitir –. No lo estaba, pero creí que sí, tenía miedo. Me dijiste que no querías que tuviera a tu hijo debido a mi pasado, a mi mala sangre. Por eso yo... intenté decírtelo, pero tú no me escuchabas. Tú...

– ¿Qué? Yo no dije nada de eso – objetó Terry horrorizado –. Candy...

– Sí lo hiciste – insistió ella –. Dijiste que no querías cargar a un niño con...

– Con un padre que no iba a estar con él. Un padre al que le importara más su carrera, igual que hicieron mis padres. Sé lo que se siente cuando se crece sin sentirse querido. Esa era la carga a la que me refería, no a... – hizo una pausa pero seguía negando con la cabeza –. Candy, ¿cómo pudiste pensar...? Yo te quería. Yo... ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para ser padre. Quizás reaccioné de forma exagerada... Pero nunca pensé... Si hubiera pensado que tú creías que estabas embarazada... Simplemente pensé que estabas en peligro de sucumbir a un impulso, que deseabas tener un hijo porque te daba miedo estar sola.

Lo que le acababa de revelar lo había dejado consternado. Le había hecho daño, tenía que admitirlo, pero se obligó a dejar a un lado ese sentimiento y a recordar cómo era Candy entonces y lo que sentía por no tener padres. Respiró hondo. Tenía que encontrar la manera de tranquilizarla, de convencerla, de demostrarle lo equivocada que estaba.

– No importa quiénes fueran tus padres. Lo que importa es lo que eres tú. Una persona maravillosa y especial, que, obviamente, llevará en los genes algo de ellos – se acercó a ella y le tomó la cara entre las manos –. Puede que no los conocieras, pero sé que estaría tan orgulloso de que fueran los abuelos de mi hijo como lo estoy que tú seas su madre. Por todo lo que eres: por tu valor, tu honradez, tu compasión, tu inteligencia y, sobre todo, por tu amor.

»Ojalá pudiera decir yo lo mismo de mi legado genético. Mis padres eran desconsiderados, testarudos y egoístas. Yo fui una molestia que no deseaban, una carga que dejaron al cuidado de mis abuelos, que me criaron porque era su obligación, su responsabilidad. Ese era el legado genético que no quería que tuviera mi hijo.

Al observarlo Candy supo que decía la verdad. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Terry se inclinó sobre ella. Al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de besarla se asustó y se alejó de él. Necesitaba tiempo para analizar lo que le había dicho, para aceptarlo, y aceptar también que lo había juzgado de forma equivocada. Lo había abandonado y había destruido su matrimonio por nada. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de asimilar todo eso?

Terry la dejó marchar en silencio. Como siempre, no eran capaces de compartir sus sentimientos, esa era la razón de que todo hubiera salido mal entre ellos, por las barreras que los separaban.

Tal vez el amor creciera con facilidad, pero la confianza era otra cosa. La confianza tardaba mucho en crecer y necesitaba muchos cuidados. Era culpa suya no haber sabido responder a las necesidades de Candy y ella tenía la culpa por... Nada de aquello era culpa de Candy. Simplemente se había asustado ante su falta de consideración.

Candy no sabía qué le dolía más, saber que había perdido para siempre el amor que hubo entre Terry y ella, o que su falta de autoestima, el miedo que le daba su pasado, hubiera hecho que acabara con ese amor. Pero lo peor, mucho peor que su propio dolor, era el dolor que le iba a causar a su hijo, que iba a tener que crecer sin su padre.

Amaba a Terry desesperada e irreversiblemente. De eso estaba segura. También sabía que él todavía la deseaba. Pero la atracción no era lo mismo que el amor, la única razón por la que había querido que volviera a su vida era que necesitaba ciertas respuestas antes de pedir el divorcio y seguir adelante con su vida.

Esa misma mañana había conseguido bajar las escaleras sin ninguna ayuda. Era hora de irse, ahora que todavía podía hacerlo con dignidad y orgullo.

Hizo las maletas tranquilamente y después fue a buscarlo. Estaba en la cocina.

– Es hora de que me vaya – le dijo con calma –. Ya sabemos la respuesta a tu pregunta. El divorcio será muy sencillo.

– ¿El divorcio? ¿Qué divorcio? – preguntó Terry con tristeza –. Llevas a mi hijo dentro de ti. No me voy a divorciar... no nos vamos a divorciar ahora.

Candy se quedó blanca. En lo más profundo había temido que reaccionara así, pero se había convencido de que era lo bastante fuerte como para resistir la tentación de lo que le ofrecía.

– Mira – le dijo con más calma –, sé que tenemos que arreglar muchas cosas. Sé que necesitas tiempo. La confianza no surge de la noche a la mañana, pero estoy seguro de que conseguiremos que funcione.

– Me doy cuenta de que hablas guiado por tu extraño sentido de la responsabilidad. Pero...

– No fue la responsabilidad lo que me hizo hacerte el amor la otra noche – la interrumpió Terry mordazmente –. Y perdóname si soy poco galante, pero no creo que fuera tu sentido del deber lo que hizo que tú te quedaras allí conmigo.

– Eso no es justo – gritó enfadada –. Lo que ocurrió fue que...

– ¿Qué? – la animó Terry con dulzura –. ¿Quieres que te lo diga yo? Lo que ocurrió fue lo que quiso la naturaleza... Candy, cariño, nunca he dejado de amarte y creo que tú tampoco has dejado de quererme a mí. Puede que me empujaras a un rincón de tu mente, pero en lo más profundo no podías olvidarme del todo... En el fondo tu amor, igual que el mío, no podía morir. Se lo debemos al niño, vamos a darnos otra oportunidad... intentémoslo de nuevo.

– No – negó inmediatamente con la cabeza.

Por un momento Candy pensó que iba a aceptar su negativa, pero volvió a tomarle el rostro entre las manos y dijo, de una forma tan dulce que hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco:

– ¿Sabes lo que creo? Creo que tienes miedo de...

– No tengo miedo de nada. Me las puedo arreglar sola, Terry. No necesito...

– ¿No me necesitas a mí? Quizás tú no. Pero este – le dijo poniéndole la mano en el vientre –. Nuestro hijo sí me necesita. Los dos sabemos lo que es crecer solo... aislado... sentirse solo...

– Mi hijo se sentirá muy querido – insistió Candy –. Yo lo querré mucho. No me puedes obligar a que me quede. No me puedes – obligar a que siga casada contigo.

Terry se quedó observándola, pero ella giró la cabeza hacía otro lado inmediatamente, intentando esconderse de él. Tenía razón al acusarla de tener miedo, pero nunca lo admitiría ante él. Tenía miedo... mucho miedo. ¿Cómo iba a correr el riesgo de creerle?

– No, es cierto, no te puedo obligar a que te quedes – admitió dejándola alejarse.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¿Qué la agarrara y no la dejara marcharse?. Sin mirarlo salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la entrada, donde había dejado sus cosas. Había dicho que nunca había dejado de quererla, pero, ¿cómo podría creerle? ¿Cómo podría estar segura de que no lo decía solo para proteger al niño?

La puerta del despacho de Terry estaba abierta. Entró inconscientemente. La habitación estaba vacía, la brisa entraba por la ventana abierta. Al acercarse a la mesa se quedó helada; había un cajón abierto y en él se podía ver una foto enmarcada. Observó aquella imagen de hacía cinco años. Eran Terry y ella el día, de su boda. Recordó que él había insistido en que se hicieran aquella foto. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y le empezaron a temblar las manos.

Aquel día fue tan feliz, lleno de alegría y de amor. Realmente Terry fue el amante perfecto... su héroe... Pero habían pasado cinco años y él se había convertido en otra persona. Los dos habían cambiado. Por fuera habían cambiado pero por dentro... lo que sentían... el amor que sentían...

Sentía un dolor que la desgarraba por dentro, pero, si se rendía ante él, ¿cómo sabría si la quería realmente?

Volvió a dejar la fotografía en su sitio y volvió a la entrada. Con las llaves en una mano y las maletas en la otra, abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando su Mercedes.

– ¡Terry! ¿Qué demonios...? –Terry estaba a su lado con una maleta en la mano.

– Si tú no quieres vivir conmigo, tendré que irme yo a vivir contigo – le dijo con normalidad –. Iré donde tú vayas. No permitiré que vuelvas a desaparecer.

– No puedes hacer esto. Tú no quieres que yo... Lo haces solo por el niño.

– ¿Es eso lo que crees? –le dijo con amabilidad, con tanta amabilidad que pilló a Candy desprevenida. Dejó la maleta en el suelo y anduvo hacía ella –. Bueno, pues tendré que demostrarte lo equivocada que estás, ¿no?

– Terry, no: No deberías... tu pierna... –pero sus protestas sucumbieron al calor de sus brazos cuando él la levantó del suelo y se dirigió al piso de arriba.

– Fue en esta habitación y en esta cama donde hicimos el amor como solo pueden hacerlo dos personas que realmente se aman – susurró mientras la dejaba encima de la cama –. Fue aquí donde te demostré lo que te quería, Candy, y fue aquí donde tú me lo enseñaste a mí.

– Pero eso fue hace cinco años – protestó bruscamente–. Y...

– No, yo no estoy hablando de hace cinco años – le dijo con una seductora sonrisa –. Nuestro hijo fue concebido en esta cama... la noche que me dijiste que yo era el hombre de tus sueños que se había hecho realidad, la noche que me dijiste cuánto...

– ¡No! – lo interrumpió Candy débilmente tapándose los oídos muy ruborizada.

– Sí – insistió Terry a la vez que tomaba su rostro entre las manos para mirarla a los ojos –. Los dos tenemos recuerdos muy dolorosos... miedos y dudas. Pero lo que sentimos el uno por el otro... Entrégate a mí y luego, si te atreves, dime que no me amas... que no sientes mi amor por ti, que tú y yo no tenemos un futuro junto.

– Por favor no hagas esto – suplicó Candy –. No quiero...

– ¿No quieres esto? – dijo mientras empezaba a besarla y su resistencia empezó a debilitarse. Sentía el calor de su propia pasión corriendo por sus venas –. ¿No me deseas? – preguntó justo antes de que sus lenguas se juntaran y sus cuerpos se pegaran el uno al otro.

Le besó el cuello a la vez que acariciaba su piel desnuda. Candy se dio cuenta de lo habilidoso que era Terry para hacerle deshacerse de su ropa y de sus inhibiciones de la forma más sencilla.

– Eres un mago... un brujo.

– Soy un hombre – corrigió él –. Y tú eres mi mujer... mi amor, mi único amor – le oyó gemir y sintió cómo se estremecía y cómo eso hacía que ella vibrara también –. Te quiero tanto. Por favor quiéreme tú a mí. Eres mi vida, mi amor... mi presente, mi futuro. Candy, sin ti yo...

Acarició con los labios sus pezones, duros de deseo por él. Ella ya no era capaz de resistir la tentación de acercarse más a él, de atraparlo entre sus brazos... dentro de su cuerpo... Sintió una oleada de placer recorrerle el cuerpo en el momento en el que él entró en ella por completo, con delicadeza, y supo que era algo premeditado y que lo hacía por el niño— por su hijo...

Cuando empezó a llorar, él lamió su llanto mientras la abrazaba y la reconfortaba. Le dijo que de ese modo se estaba deshaciendo de todo el dolor y el miedo que había sentido y, por alguna razón, Candy supo que era cierto. El amor y la felicidad se estaban abriendo camino en su cuerpo. Los sueños estaban muy bien, pero aquello era realidad... y era... era...

– ¿Sí? – susurró Terry al ver que estaba tratando de decirle algo.

– Te quiero – dijo Candy con un suspiro, pero como sin darle importancia. Sin embargo para Terry aquellas sencillas palabras fueron tan poderosas como el más apasionado poema de amor que se hubiera escrito jamás.


	11. Chapter 11

Una adaptación esta vez de Penny Jordan.

**Amor sin recuerdos**

**Primero: Gracias por haber leído esta adaptacion.**

**Segundo: pronto sabrán de mí.**

**Tercero: Dejes sus comentarios los cuales aprecio mucho.**

**Y ahora si el tan esperado **

**Epílogo**

– ¿Qué significa la «A»? –preguntó Kelly con curiosidad mientras veía las invitaciones para el bautizo de la niña. – Amnesia – contestó Terry con una risita burlona –. Es para que no se nos olvide cómo vino al mundo.

– No es cierto – protestó Kelly –. No es posible que hayáis... – dejó de hablar al ver cómo se reían Terry y Candy.

Kelly y George habían ido a visitarlos para ultimar los detalles del bautizo.

– Deberíamos llamarlos antes – le había advertido George –. Acuérdate de lo que pasó la última vez que vinimos sin avisar; obviamente los pillamos haciendo el amor.

– Sí; pero eso fue hace cuatro meses, cuando Sarah tenía solo ocho semanas y el ginecólogo le acababa de decir a Candy que todo estaba en orden.

– Da lo mismo. No hay más que ver a esos dos para darse cuenta de que les resulta imposible dejar de tocarse.

– Bueno, es que perdieron cinco años que tienen que recuperar.

Nunca había visto una pareja más enamorada. Candy brillaba de alegría y Terry... No estaba segura de cuándo parecía más orgulloso, el día que Candy y él renovaron sus votos, o el día que tuvo a Sarah en brazos por vez primera.

– La A es de Alicia – le dijo Candy mirando a Terry con reprobación.

– ¡Alicia! Ese también es mi segundo nombre.

– Sí, lo sé – contestó Candy con cariño y levantándose a abrazar a su amiga, que se había emocionado.

– Soy demasiado vieja para ser su madrina – había protestado cuando le dijeron lo que habían planeado, pero Terry y Candy siguieron adelante desoyendo sus objeciones. La verdad era que le encantaba que fuera a ser su ahijada.

– Sarah Alicia suena bien – dio su aprobación cuando consiguió controlar la explosión de emoción.

– Sarah Amnesia suena mejor – recalcó Terry.

– No le hagas caso – le aconsejó Candy a su amiga a la vez que agarraba un cojín para tirárselo a su marido.

Terry lo atrapó y Kelly le oyó murmurar:

– Ya me lo pagarás luego.

Estaba oscureciendo cuando Kelly y George se marcharon. Al darse la vuelta para ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, Kelly vio una luz en el piso de arriba, la del dormitorio de Terry y Candy.

– Por el amor de Dios, Terry – regañó Candy a su marido mientras él la llevaba en brazos a la cama.

– ¿Sabías que llevas demasiada ropa? – murmuró en tono travieso.

- Kelly y George habrán visto encenderse la luz, se habrán dado cuenta de que...

– ¿De qué? – preguntó con suavidad –. ¿De que no puedo esperar para hacerle el amor a mi mujer? Además, ¿no fuiste tú la que les dijo que te apetecía irte pronto a la cama?

– Sí – asintió Candy –, pero... ¡Ah! – exclamó en cuanto Terry la rozó, para luego susurrar llena de deseo –: Terry...

– ¿Sí?

– No importa. Nada importa – dijo mientras lo abrazaba –. Solo tú ...Mm...

– Mm – asintió él siguiendo con las caricias sobre su piel desnuda.

– Amnesia... Pobre Kelly. No deberías haberle tomado el pelo... no deberías...

Su voz se fue debilitando y se convirtió en un gemido de placer.

En su cuna, la pequeña, cuyo nombre secreto siempre sería Amnesia, sonreía mientras miraba cómo bailaba el muñequito colgado sobre su cabeza.

– Ahora entiendo que no pudiera llegar a olvidarte por completo – susurró Candy con sensualidad.

– Al hombre de tus sueños.

– La realidad es mucho, mucho mejor que mis sueños – aseguró llena de amor –. Tú eres mi realidad, Terry... tú y Sarah Alice y tal vez pronto muy pronto un "recuerdo" este entre nosotros también. Nuestra vida juntos, nuestro futuro juntos...


End file.
